<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相和歌 by achernar_v</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941022">相和歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achernar_v/pseuds/achernar_v'>achernar_v</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achernar_v/pseuds/achernar_v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一组短篇，魏晋的底子，丝绸朋克的骨，各自独立，各自关联</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 信使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>开始</strong>
</p><p>这是一代枭雄年轻时的故事。</p><p>萧俨在别人家的宴会上看到一个人，直到很久以后他也说不出当时究竟是什么缘由，让他多看了这人几眼。不过从结果来看，到底是值得庆幸的。</p><p>那会儿依着萧俨的年龄，虽称得上年少有为，但出身旁支，在豪门宴席上只能坐在宴席的下处。声色寒暄都离他远了点，又因常年不在京城，周围都是生面孔。萧俨性子严谨，兼有年轻且高得过人的心气，不肯在初来乍到的繁华地露出一丝怯，也不肯跟庸碌之辈一般满身谄媚，倒反而显得拘谨了。四下那些善迎奉的早去主人上客那边祝酒，留了他一个人坐在原地，只管自斟自饮，默不作声地小心探看。</p><p>那个人就是在这当口上撞到他视线中的。第一眼看上去平凡无奇，既不华贵也不张扬，也就是个助兴的陪客。大约人面熟络，与旁人言语虽不多，但神色自由自在的，仿佛不是在别人家做客，而是坐在自家厅堂里，宽容又漫不经心地听着客人闲谈。</p><p>有点意思。萧俨垂下眼睛，又给自己倒了杯酒。案上酒食在京城只算得中等，便能把他平日三餐衬得仿佛草料。他在心中冷笑一声，再抬起眼时，鬼使神差地又往那个人看过去。</p><p>那个人竟也正看着他，已经不知看了多久。萧俨这才看清那人的面容，一副眉目细长的清淡相貌，比自己年长几岁。视线对上的时候，那人对他举了举杯，笑着眨眨眼。</p><p>这动作称得上轻佻，萧俨不自在地别过脸。过一会再看，那人已经听旁人说笑去了，任萧俨死死盯了他半盏茶，也没再把头往这边偏一偏。</p><p>萧俨在案下把指骨捏得咔咔响，说不清是愤怒还是尴尬，末了又觉得自己不管是愤怒还是尴尬都很幼稚，自嘲地弯了弯嘴角，把面前斟好的酒一饮而尽，又给自己倒了一杯。</p><p>“小将军好酒量。”</p><p>萧俨这才惊觉那人不知什么时候走到自己身旁，擎着壶酒，笑眯眯的样子活像一只狐狸。</p><p>“在下姓许名知白，能敬小将军一杯否？”</p><p>在刀丛剑林里打滚的人，耳聪目明乃是保命之道，像这种被近了身尚不自知的情况，于萧俨是从没有过的。许知白像是没看到萧俨脸上隐约戒备的神情，也不等他回答，愉快地往他身旁一坐。</p><p>“小将军怎么称呼啊？”</p><p>萧俨报上名姓，而后猛地皱了眉：“你怎么知道……”</p><p>他自忖未着兵甲，面相又斯文白皙得不似个沙场里打滚的糙汉，换做其他生人，断没有一口叫破他军旅身份的。许知白伏在案上，宽大的袖子遮住脸笑得不行：“因为我是个术士，会相面。”</p><p>“你不是。”萧俨说。他镇定下来，把自己那杯酒喝了，“许先生可能会做一点术士的勾当，但你绝不只是个术士。”</p><p>许知白抬起脸，长长地喔了一声：“那依萧小将军看，在下若不是个术士，却又是什么人？”</p><p>你能把那“小”字去掉么？</p><p>萧俨不爽地想，面上倒没表露出来，沉吟了一下说：“许先生是位机关师吧？”</p><p>“何以见得？”</p><p>“我说错了？”</p><p>“没有。”许知白干干脆脆地回答，“不过想听听为什么。”</p><p>“那容我先反问先生。你是怎么看出我身在军中？”</p><p>许知白袖子一拂，从萧俨手边堪堪滑过，“拈弓执戟戴惯铁扳指的手，即使眼拙如在下，只要不是个瞎子，也是看得出来的。”</p><p>萧俨心说要不是老子克制有涵养这会儿你吃饭的家伙可就折在我手里了。袖子做那么宽干嘛？扇什么扇？老子也不是个瞎子，以为袖子长我就没看到你手上既没有朱砂雌黄的印子还带着精铁护指么？浪费布料。北地那些蛮族姑娘都比你们这帮京城废物利落英武。</p><p>他继续按捺下那点不满，用平板的表情回答：“许先生身上熏了香，可还有点松香和石脂的味道没遮住呢。”</p><p>许知白愣了一霎，似乎有心把袖子抬起来闻一闻，然后忍不住笑出声来：“小将军实在是个通透人，理应是活得恣意洒脱的。可在下看着，小将军今天并不是很开心。”</p><p>“许先生不再唤我‘小将军’，我大概会更开心点。”</p><p>“啊呀，罪过罪过。”许知白对他行了个毫无诚意的礼，“既如此，我来表演一个戏法，给萧将军赔罪。”</p><p>萧俨看着许知白施施然站起来走到厅堂正中，环顾四方朗声说道：“今日高朋满座，主人尊贵慷慨，这宴席上，山珍海味基本齐备，唯独缺了一味云间城的鲈鱼脍。为求圆满，我愿为主人献上。”</p><p>四下宾客莫不骇笑，主人惯把许知白看成一个可有可无的点缀，此时只当听了个笑话，便说：“知白莫要胡言乱语，现下不过孟春，哪里来的鲈鱼？”</p><p>“云间春早，鲈鱼已肥。”</p><p>“云间距此千里，知白如何取得。”</p><p>“我自有法子。”许知白转头朝萧俨挤了下眼，“可否劳驾小……萧将军把前院那只铜盘搬进来？”</p><p>萧俨黑着脸跟他对视了一会儿，然后沉默着站起来走去前院。这铜盘本是备着夏季种莲花的，高二尺，口阔三尺，比一般的盘更深些，像一个稍矮的盂。萧俨不要旁人搭手，只脱了外衣，俯身抓住两耳，气沉丹田，也不见多费劲便把盆了举起来。一帮宾客立在廊下，见他脸不红气不喘地回来，纷纷拊掌叫好，主人被簇拥在中间，同样微微颔首。</p><p>“小将军姓萧？可是晋陵萧家？”</p><p>萧俨把铜盘放在阶下，接过侍女递上的布巾擦干净手，才朝主人端端正正行了一礼：“晚辈游击营中郎将萧俨。”</p><p>“太子太傅萧煜是你什么人？”</p><p>“是晚辈族叔。”</p><p>“好好，萧小将军少年英武，不堕家门声名。萧君既与我有通家之好，小将军便确是我的后辈。”主人捻须微笑，“知白，快些弄你那些神通，不要辜负萧小将军这一番劳动。”</p><p>许知白笑嘻嘻地在众人后面说：“诸位请座上稍待，看我从此盆中钓出云间鲈鱼来。”他端坐在盆前，开始使唤下人往铜盘里倒水，又要了钓竿饵食。萧俨穿好外衣，也不回座，一言不发地站在许知白身后。许知白仰头看了他一眼：“小……萧将军回座去吧，鱼儿上钩总有过一刻半刻。”</p><p>萧俨回了个似笑非笑的表情：“我不看着，许先生怎好做戏？”</p><p>“萧将军真是明白人。”许知白还是笑嘻嘻的，从袖子里翻出个瓶子往盘里倒了点什么，水即刻变成紫色。他把钓钩往水里一投，摆出副愿者上钩的模样，“天机不可泄露。”</p><p>萧俨对许知白那点装神弄鬼的把戏猜了个八九不离十，无非是市井幻术那一套。不过既然对方送了个大大的人情给他，他当然也乐得还个看破不说破顺便帮着遮掩一下的人情回去。</p><p>不多会许知白说了声：“得了。”伸手一提钓竿，真从紫水中提出一条活蹦乱跳的四腮鲈来，抛到廊下地板上，尚且蹦跶得老高，噼里啪啦地甩了一地水珠。宾客们探头来看，个个赞叹不已。许知白愈发不知收敛，又往钓竿上挂了份饵食，说着：“客多，一条恐不够，容我再钓一条。”</p><p>萧俨抱着手臂看他故技重施。待第二条鲈鱼也摆上了冰盘，主人亲持银刀做鱼脍待客，萧俨才低声对自觉坐到他旁边许知白说：“云间鲈鱼，大手笔啊许先生。”</p><p>“所以才这么两条嘛，多的也没有了。哈哈哈，这都是幸亏小……萧将军勇武，萧将军平时能开几石弓啊？来来，我敬萧将军一杯。”</p><p>萧俨挡开他的杯子，敲了敲那只许知白带来的壶：“我倒是在喝酒，许先生却以水代酒未免不厚道。”</p><p>“哎呀，这，机关师嘛。”许知白被点破了关窍，倒也不尴尬，“即使场面应酬，亦是不宜多饮为佳。”</p><p>萧俨很想问他你既然有机关师的自觉，为何不去出仕从军，非要以术士自居，在权贵家当个无关紧要的食客。话到了嘴边，又生生咽了下去，想自己许多年枕戈寝甲杀敌建功，是漠北游击营最年轻的将军，回到京城一样是可有可无的存在。刚才在主人面前露脸，还承着这假术士的情。</p><p>许知白喝着假装是酒的水，瞟了眼萧俨不自觉皱起的眉头，自己先唉声叹气了一回：“萧将军又生在下的气了，说不得，我再表演一个戏法吧。”</p><p>萧俨一把没拉住，只得看着许知白又跑过去，虚情假意接受了一番恭维后，夸口说：“有了云间鲈，若无嘉城姜，终是十全九美。诸位稍待，容在下前去嘉州采买些鲜姜，配成一道金齑玉脍，才是人间至味。”</p><p>客人们刚见识过千里外的活鲈鱼，不敢再随意小觑许知白，但仍是将信将疑：“嘉城远在西南益州，许先生如何去？”</p><p>“乘云蹑风，半个时辰即还。”</p><p>“我半年前曾遣人去益州买锦，算算时日怕是也到了。”主人饶有兴趣地盯着许知白，“知白辛苦些，去告诉他一声，就说二小姐婚事也定了，回雁锦和宜字锦都多买百匹回来。”</p><p>许知白笑着应下，转身出门去，还不忘对萧俨使了个“莫担心”的眼色。萧俨默然听着宾客们七嘴八舌的议论，其中主人的声音尤显刺耳：</p><p>“许知白，有点不清不楚的本事，多是小聪明，未必可堪大用。他那些把戏，博诸君一笑便罢。他定是在市上问人买些姜。至于买锦的事，他必推说人尚未到益州，我又能拿他如何？”</p><p>宾客们哈哈大笑，转而奉承起主人，言语间倒显得许知白像个优伶弄臣。</p><p>萧俨心里莫名其妙地不痛快。许知白或许是在游戏人间，眼睛里却没有一丝媚世求显，反而带着些心灰意冷。但那只是冬日雪下看似枯萎的草，待得春来就会蓬勃而生。萧俨不知道自己为什么才过这么一会儿就开始维护起那假术士，也不知道为什么忽然相信那假术士会完成他应下的事。他只是想，如果此刻自己是身居高位的主人，遇到许知白，会不会更诚恳地听他说话？</p><p>半个时辰后许知白果然带着一袋姜回来了，取出时还带着湿润的泥土，洗净切开看，金黄多汁，辛辣芬芳，客中老饕一尝便说：“确是上好的嘉城姜。”许知白这会儿矜持了些，拢住长长的袖子朝主人一揖：“幸不辱使命，买锦之事，在下已经转告府上使者，回雁锦宜字锦各增百匹。”</p><p>主人神色沉了沉：“知白不可多诳语。这金齑玉脍甚好，有赏。你且退下罢。”</p><p>许知白没有反驳，只笑了一笑，躬身退下，仍是坐到萧俨身边。萧俨不待他开口，先给他倒了杯水。</p><p>“许知白。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“铜盘钓鱼是百戏幻术，壶中水酒是乾坤机巧，生姜贮鲜是四民月令，这些我虽不通，毕竟都有耳闻。但千里传音……你必做到了，怎么做到的我却不知。”</p><p>“哦？萧将军不觉得我说谎？”</p><p>“因为没有必要。”而且你那一脸的失望，当真以为自己掩饰得好？</p><p>许知白若有所思地点点桌案，却说出不相干的话：“小将军，我们逃席吧。”</p><p>萧俨被他带着七拐八拐跑出人家府邸，在一条巷子口的汤饼铺子坐定，要了两碗。羊肉汤里飘着韭叶面片，许知白从袖子里掏出块姜和布满尖齿的小铁片，磨了点姜蓉进去。</p><p>“吃吧，吃吧，我请客。乍暖还寒的日子还是要吃点热的，吃什么冷脍嘛。”</p><p>萧俨握着竹箸搅了搅面片，看许知白用根长布条把袖子挽上去固定住，露出双确实保养得宜、修长灵活的手来，忍不住叫他：“许知白。”</p><p>“哎？刚刚还一口一个许先生的，怎么请你吃汤饼你反而对我不客气了？”</p><p>“你还没答我，如何千里传音？”</p><p>“哎哟，这是秘术。”许知白正把手指上的护甲一个个取下来，叮叮当当地扫作一堆，“天机不可泄露。”</p><p>“自古传令，烽烟彩旗可为号，火光长啸可为号，快骑箭书可为号，击金密语亦可为号。”萧俨垂着眼睛说，“漠北荻丝族，女子美艳善武，能驭巨象引群狼，隐于黑林雪原之中，以一种无声短笛为号。斥候探查军情，屡屡失手。后来军中有机关师做机工雀鸟于各部营传递消息，在空中指引方位，才使我军得以占到上风。黑水关大捷，逼荻丝族退回西波尔平原，漠北暂得十年太平。可那位机关师在漠北冻伤了手，已经独自离开游击营。我不知他的名字，不知他的去处，分给我的那只雀儿坏了，也不知找谁修理。</p><p>“我十五从军，在漠北待了十年，年年都想着看一眼京城的春花。但真的回来时，却发现春花虽好，只开在高门绣户处。许知白，你低头寄身他人屋檐下，有意思吗？”</p><p>“机关师也要吃饭的。”许知白不为所动地埋头喝汤，“当代虽重出身不重实绩，可萧将军家世煊赫，飞黄腾达也就在朝夕嘛。”</p><p>“承你的情。”萧俨继续搅着面片，忽然问，“你要跟着我吗？”</p><p>许知白差点呛到：“啥？”</p><p>“那家主人今日贬你疑你，他日会畏你忌你。你跟着我，我保你周全。”</p><p>许知白又笑得整个人扑到案几上：“小将军，你可没钱啊。养我这个食客很花钱的。”</p><p>“那你就等我有钱。”</p><p>“好好，等你有钱我一定跟你。哎，别搅了，到底吃不吃？快着点，我们还要回去呢。”许知白笑着把护甲一个个套回手指，想了想又说，“你那只机工雀儿带在身上吗？给我看看能不能修好。”</p><p>萧俨从怀里摸出只布袋，里面有只断了翅膀的两寸来大的木鸟。许知白拿在手里，不知如何使了个巧劲便把木鸟一分为二，露出肚子里层叠繁杂的小巧齿轮来。</p><p>“哟，上好火曜晶！”许知白看着齿轮中心那点不过两三毫的红晶石，高兴得似乎想吹个口哨，“小将军果然很讨机关师欢心。”</p><p>“能修好吗？”</p><p>“能，能，全部交给我。”许知白把鸟合上收回袋子，看到合榫处一点小小的印鉴，微微眯起眼。</p><p>“许知白。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“千里传音怎么做到的？”</p><p>“小将军，都说了是天机，汤饼也堵不住你的好奇心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>后来</strong>
</p><p>第二日萧俨在驿馆醒来，有只木鸟正在院子里扑棱翅膀，一圈一圈不知疲倦地盘旋。随后太尉府下了文书，萧俨留任京城执金吾，不用再回漠北，果然朝夕间一只脚踏入显贵圈子。京城同侪间应酬颇多，而他再也没见到许知白。</p><p>直到次年开春，太尉府上采买使自益州返京，报称去年孟春某日，有着广袖者至嘉城，要他将采单上某两种益州锦增加百匹。来人熟悉太尉府种种，不似无故消遣人，因此采买使虽疑惑有加，却仍是照办了。</p><p>这事在京城传得沸沸扬扬，当时流行神仙鬼神之说，许知白在一来二去的言语里被描绘得半人不鬼的。萧俨在太尉府上觑得主人神色便知自己去年的话一语成谶，不由很是担心许知白。但他找不到许知白，也不知到哪里找他，这个人仿佛真无声无息地消失了。</p><p>又过了两年，萧俨升任武库令。一日月上柳梢头，有人登门求见，只说姓许。萧俨光着脚跑出三进院子，看到门外有人长眉细眼，广袖垂地，对他笑嘻嘻地拱了拱手。</p><p>“小……啊萧将军别来无恙，在下一介食客前来投奔，可否收留我？”</p><p>“那你先说，千里传音是怎么做到的？”</p><p>许知白扬了扬手里一个四四方方的包袱：“跟漠北无声笛差不多的道理，跟你说了你也不明白。不如让我先进去，给萧将军演示一番？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>再后来</strong>
</p><p>终有一日，萧俨会手握重权挟令天下。</p><p>他是位僭主，半毁半誉。世人所知他颁下的第一条政令是按察举，不问家世出身揽四方人才。</p><p>其实不是。萧俨真正颁下的第一条政令是成立工信局，掌百巧机工、五金冶铸、通讯密码。</p><p>第一代令主姓许名墨，表字知白。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 桃花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：贫与富</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半夜的时候大约下了一点雨，伽罗早上起来，屋檐下还挂着细小水滴，一声声打在石阶上，微凉空气里带着泥土和竹叶的味道，天边明亮的月白色和一线橘红交接处，启明星正耀眼地缀在那里。</p><p>东厢那边有灯光，虽然屋里人小心翼翼地调整了灯光的亮度，但伽罗知道，这灯怕是又亮了一夜。</p><p>她心里非常不痛快，一股闷气堵在胸口上，连这清爽美丽的早晨也失了颜色，舀水梳洗的声音不免重了些，听上去像在摔盆打碗。</p><p>东厢的灯立时灭了，欲盖弥彰似的，有人翻身上榻，把那张有点年头的床压得吱嘎一响。</p><p>伽罗哼了一声，拆开睡得蓬乱的发辫，坐在天井的石凳上拿把桃木梳子蘸水梳头发，一边梳一边用不大不小的声音拉长了调子念：“春三月，此谓发陈。天地俱生，万物以荣，夜卧早起，广步于庭，被发缓形，以使志生，生而勿杀，予而勿夺，赏而勿罚，此春气之应，养生之道也；逆之则伤肝，夏为寒变，奉长者少。夏三月……”</p><p>屋里人听她在院子里早课一样背四气调神大论，一声不敢吭地扯过被子捂住头。少女清亮的嗓音穿透了织物，不依不饶灌进耳朵里，一句一句极富韵律感，铿锵有力，倒不啻一曲助眠小调。</p><p>伽罗梳好头发，也背完了那章医书，凝神听了听。她耳力极好，听得东厢里呼吸绵长而和缓，才满意地点点头，放轻了动作，把一头垂地长发重新编成辫子，用把银钗绾起来。映在水盆里的面容影影绰绰看不真切，只有份青春娇俏挡也挡不住。伽罗满意地理匀鬓发，挽起袖子，蹑手蹑脚走去厨房准备朝食。</p><p>南方春季温润，空气总是夹杂着绵绵水汽，不似遥远的北方，春风寒冷锐利，与甜美无缘，细小砂砾裹挟其中，扑打到脸上像冰凌割着一样生疼。但北方有着更高远的蓝天，云朵在天上飘动，它在大地上投下的清晰的影子也跟着行走。河流在短暂的雨季才会猛然奔腾，每一季河道都会发生改变，最终延绵得九曲十八弯。这时候久违的商队会伴着铃声远道而来，他们带来南方的茶叶和锦缎，西方的金器和琥珀，或者更北方的裘皮与象牙。战争和小规模冲突常常发生得毫无预兆，但不管有没有战争，商人们总是如同信风一般到来。他们勇敢得过分，似乎从不怕卷入战火的危险，或者这危险对他们来说，同商路上固有的风霜、疾病、野兽与盗匪一般无二。</p><p>北方的生活都已经是几年前的事了，漠北战事又起时，伽罗被独自送回了南方母亲家的老宅。那会儿老院子已经长久无人居住，四面透风如同荒宅，只有前庭那棵桃树开得枝繁叶茂。镇子上的人传说宅子里住着狐仙，猛地看到伽罗一个陌生的女孩子出入，还很闹了点动静。</p><p>又到了桃花开得好的时节，朝食便是桃花粥和鱼鲊。伽罗一边搅着沸水里翻滚的粳米，一边想起位多年前见天到她家来蹭饭的人，跟她绘声绘色地讲老宅的桃树——</p><p>春季里桃花开得好，夏天便会收获一筐好桃子，到霜降前还可以采些桃花泪，哎呀呀，桃子甜脆多汁，花能做粥酿酒泡茶，桃花泪还能煮出好甜汤。小伽罗，什么时候你学会了做这些，便可以嫁个好人家了。</p><p>——倒也都学会了。</p><p>粥煮好时，天也光亮了些。伽罗望了眼东厢，决定让人多睡会儿，便把砂锅用厚布封好，准备回屋取本书来看，却意外地听到车驾过来。</p><p>自家宅子所在僻静不通大道，只有一条小路到此处，背后是竹林，周围一二里都没有人家。镇上人对宅子尚有顾忌，无事便也不往这边走。况且来者的车驾与旁人不同，木轮轧着潮湿地面的吱吱声里混着一点金属击地的闷响，像拄着铁仗行走的老人。</p><p>伽罗站在门后皱着眉听这车驾慢吞吞到了门口，然后有人敲门，敲得很有规律——笃，笃，笃笃。</p><p>她猛地拉开门，门口果然是那个长眉细目的家伙，可能走了很远的路，风尘仆仆的，面容有些憔悴，露出的笑容依旧招牌般地欠扁。</p><p>“哟，小……”</p><p>伽罗面无表情地关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>明空推开东厢房门，看到妹妹正坐在天井里，明显生着闷气。他迟疑了一下，把自己从昨晚的闲聊到今朝的穿戴都思考了一遍，确定除了熬夜并没做什么会惹到妹妹的事，熬夜……大概也不至于让她那么大气性，这才走出去，试探着唤了声：</p><p>“伽罗？”</p><p>“朝食在厨房。”伽罗气鼓鼓地说，“不准开门！”</p><p>“哎？”明空疑惑地看了眼大门，“谁来了？”</p><p>两长两短的敲门声适时响起来，重复三次，不多不少。</p><p>“是知白？”</p><p>“不准开!”</p><p>明空看看妹妹，又看看门：“那可是知白啊。”</p><p>伽罗赌气地一跺脚，起身回屋去了。明空念叨着“反正你从来没成功把他撵出门过”，一边去开了门。许知白咬着根草坐在辆简陋的两轮小车上，身边放着包裹，扬脸对他笑嘻嘻地打了个招呼。</p><p>“明空，求你收留我些日子，好不好？”</p><p>明空颇有些无奈，还是把门开得大些：“先进来吧。你也真是，怎么一来就招惹伽罗？”</p><p>“我可连招呼都还没打呢，”许知白喊冤，“小伽罗就先给我来了碗闭门羹。啊，对了，这是礼物，要不要牵进去啊？”</p><p>“礼物”是一头刚生出犄角不久的牛，有些圆胖，正卧趴在门边啃草，听到许知白叫它的名字，抬起头来呆头呆脑地“哞”了一声。</p><p>“锡瓜？”</p><p>“你现在不是姓‘贺’吗？”许知白愉快地说，“贺州自古产锡最盛，‘贺锡瓜’很适合当礼物送你吧？”</p><p>明空想回他一句“无聊”，又想问他怎么知道自己现在姓贺，正准备开口时看到站起来的贺锡瓜，眼睛猛地一亮。</p><p>“这是！”</p><p>贺锡瓜的左后腿在小腿以下裹着一层革，像穿了条护膝，最下露出精钢铸的蹄子。走动时有点沉重，但还算行动自如。</p><p>“知白你手艺精进不少啊！”明空拆下革套，蹲下来仔细观看那条精钢所制，骨骼关节惟妙惟肖的假腿。贺锡瓜一动不动地站在原地，好脾气地任他摆弄。</p><p>“喜欢吧？我就知道你喜欢。明空我跟你说，贺锡瓜是我的救命恩人，我为了它可是差一点花掉所有盘缠。不过你也不用太谢我，只要让我在这儿住个一年半载的，我……”</p><p>“有完没完？巳时都过了半刻，还吃不吃朝食了？”伽罗不知什么时候出来的，脸上尤有怒容，“杵在门口做什么？把牛牵进来，关门！”</p><p>两个男人对视一眼，用眼神交换了“不要惹恼她”、“不是我的错”、“总之不要惹恼她”、“知道了”的对话后，有志一同地忍住了继续讨论的冲动。</p><p>伽罗端上粥和鱼鲊。许知白正准备开口夸奖，明空撞了他一下，轻轻摇摇头。</p><p>“住这儿可以。”把两人小动作看在眼里的伽罗冷冷说，“给租金饭钱——牛不能算。”许知白闻言放下勺，往袖子里左掏右掏了一番，摸出了几串小钱双手奉上：“一百三十七文，我只有这么多了。”</p><p>“你不讨人嫌便不舒服是不是？”明空看着妹妹脸色愈发不好，赶紧出声打圆场，“你也算是伽罗的兄长，忒不庄重。从今天开始，家里重活杂役，都是你的事了。干不好，我帮伽罗赶你出去。”</p><p>伽罗抿紧嘴唇，忍了忍气，一把抓过那几串小钱：“我去趟镇上。”</p><p>“去做什么?”</p><p>“多了个吃白食的，总要再买些米面。”</p><p>“带上贺锡瓜吧，省力。”许知白赶紧提议。</p><p>“招摇！再说……”伽罗把钱晃了晃，冷笑一声，“区区一百三十七文，官钱还只占了三成。能买什么？让你的牛歇歇，省点草料钱吧！”</p><p>“这可怪不得我呀。”许知白在伽罗出门后对明空嘟囔，“北边前几年战事吃紧，南方冶铸矿产只剩了一半，四方商贾往来艰难，朝廷又不禁私铸，民间缺铜，哪里可能铸得出好钱？我那串还算好的，来的路上有些地方市面上钱如鹅眼，又轻又薄，扔水里都不容易沉下去，根本没人愿意用。”</p><p>“伽罗不是真的去买米面，这里市面上钱一样不值钱。是镇上的医馆请她这个董家女儿每旬坐馆三日，以米帛为酬。”明空笑了笑，“好养我这个不中用的哥哥。”</p><p>许知白沉默了一下：“手给我看。”</p><p>明空把手往袖子里又藏了藏：“没什么好看的，知白……”</p><p>“你以为我如何会往这里来找你？我在京城碰到一位漠北回来的小将军，身上带着你做的机工雀儿。据他说那位机关师在漠北立下大功，可是冻伤了手，不知所踪。这位小将军我看挺重情重义的，却连你的名字都不知道，说明军报上根本没提你一提。往深处想，军中根本没把你当回事过，你既不在中军，遇险时也没人及时救助——所以，手给我看。”</p><p>许知白通常不动气，这回多说了几句后竟隐隐有点动怒的意思。明空叹口气，把手伸过去：“伽罗已经发过很多回火了，你可别再火上浇油。那场风雪实在是太出乎意料了，漠北营趁势出兵，雪夜奔袭八百里，难道不比我更重要？再说我不也好好回来了嘛。这伤看着有点吓人，其实已经好得差不多了。”</p><p>薄绸手套下属于机关师的修长手指上布满黑色瘢痕，一直蜿蜒到手腕，好几个关节轻微变了形。许知白自己的手都在抖，眼眶情不自禁地红了，咬牙切齿才能顺畅地把话说下去：“这叫好得差不多了？我在你家混吃混喝多少年，董夫人的妙手家学好歹学到一点皮毛。手上留下这么深的瘢痕怎么可能好得完全，现在遇到阴雨时节难道不会疼？明空，你明明是我们这辈机关师里，最好的一个……”</p><p>“啊，想要再做那么精细的鸟儿可能不行了，作图又不成问题。最近我在试着设计个能在水田里帮农人插秧的机器，北边战事结束了，人们总要回来休养生息的。父亲以前嫌我醉心奇技淫巧，不思民生，没有大气象——‘只做机巧迎奉权贵，世人才把我等机关师当作佞幸一路’——记得吧？我去了漠北，回到南方，可能俱是天意。不管怎么说，黑水关大捷，有我一份力，就够了。”明空轻轻抽回手，戴好手套，“即便不能做精细机工了，我还是最好的机关师。对了，小萧将军还好吗？我那只鸟你修好了吧？”</p><p>“谁说你还是最好的？现在我才是了……哎？你怎么知道我修了鸟？”</p><p>“漠北营里也论资排辈的。小萧将军太年轻了，最早做的那批机工雀儿没他的份，我就把自己的给了他。要是没坏，他如何会给你看？你如果没拆开，如何看到我的印鉴？”</p><p>许知白挠挠头：“他挺好的，回京入了执金吾，以后会平步青云也不一定呢。”</p><p>“我还没问你呢，你在京城好好的，怎么忽然跑来这里？”</p><p>“避祸。”许知白一哂，“老师说得对，迎奉权贵只能被当作佞幸一路，或者妖邪一路。你这儿清静。再有，我想跟你聊聊漠北的无声笛。”</p><p>明空看着他，微微颦了眉，良久后低低“嗯”了声：“明珠蒙尘，不如自珍，回来也好。安心住下吧，家中还略有积蓄，不碍的。”</p><p> </p><p>伽罗回来时，天又在下雨，贺锡瓜卧在前厅避雨，把门挡了大半。伽罗蹲下摸了摸牛头正中一簇毛，对它说：“难为许知白大老远把你带来，你肯定是头好牛对吧？”</p><p>“贺锡瓜当然是头好牛。”许知白从旁边厨房探了个头，“从京城出来的路上遇到贼人，锡瓜奔出百里地，又掉入河中，它断了腿，还背着我在水里漂了一晚才被人救起来。幸好我俩都命大，才能活着走到这里。”</p><p>他顿了顿：“你和明空都在，真是，太好了。”</p><p>伽罗站起来，她个子比普通女孩高，几乎不用怎么抬头就能直视许知白的眼睛。许知白垂眼躲了一下，再抬起来时伴随了一个惯常欠扁的没心没肺的笑。卧在中间的贺锡瓜看不懂两人之间的暗潮汹涌，无知无觉地咀嚼着草。</p><p>“谁让你进厨房的？”伽罗在这场对峙中还是先认了输，烦躁地问，“一个机关师，进什么厨房？”</p><p>“戴了手套的。”许知白举起双手给她看，“我做了荠菜饭，也杀好了黄鱼，就等你回来呢。”</p><p>“出去！出去！陪我哥去！”伽罗猛地发起火来，绕过贺锡瓜把许知白往厨房外推，“你们当年既然把我一个人送回来，这个家就得是我说了算。谁让你干活了？这些活用得着你干吗？你不是机关师吗？你们不是都很厉害吗？”</p><p>“伽罗！”许知白肩膀撞到门框上，疼得龇了一下牙。伽罗松开手，往后退了两步，牙咬得咯咯响，一脸茫然若失却哭不出来的样子。许知白看着心疼，脱了手套走过去把人抱在怀里。伽罗挣了挣，没能挣动，放弃似的把脸埋在他肩头。</p><p>“对不起啊，我和你哥都是傻瓜，不会好好照顾自己，总要你担心。”</p><p>“都是混蛋。”</p><p>“对对，都很混蛋。”</p><p>许知白一下下轻拍着女孩子的背，肩上有点湿，他假装没发现。京中仕女喜高髻，常于市上采买假髻，看来这股风气刮得挺远。伽罗的头发跟早上比起来少了一些，却还戴着那支样式古雅，錾了双螭纹，镶了颗半个小指甲盖大的火曜晶的银钗。他思考着是不是也应该假装没发现。</p><p>“下次缺家用，就把钗卖了吧，以后我给你做更好的。那颗火曜晶虽然没打磨，识货的人还是会给好价钱的。发肤受之父母，你又是女孩子，怎么能随便剪？”</p><p>伽罗只摇了摇头。</p><p>“明天有人送米面来，还找了人来给你那头牛——贺锡瓜，傻兮兮的名字，为什么要跟我家姓贺啊——搭个棚。许知白——”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你给我去镇上找点活计挣银钱米帛，挣来的全部都要交给我。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“只准找机关师能干的活计。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“找不到也没关系。”</p><p>“嗯，好。”</p><p>明空大约听到声音，走过来看，许知白对他做了个噤声的手势。</p><p>“你还是会走的对不对？”伽罗问，“不用骗我，这事上你没有信用。你的志向从来是抟风九万击水三千，北方的军屯和南方的小镇都不是能留得住你的地方。我问，只是得知道需要养你这个累赘多久？”</p><p>雨已经停了，只听到檐角水滴与贺锡瓜咀嚼的声音，前庭那棵桃花坠了一地碎红，仍在枝头的那些也愈发娇艳。</p><p>许知白叹了口气：“去年的时候在京城里遇到一个人，很有趣，有野心，也有点与旁的人不同的东西。我很愿意看看他将来会成一个什么样的人物。”</p><p>明空露出询问的神色，许知白点了点头。</p><p>“不过我想，至少可以陪你们看明年的桃花。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 离歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：生老病死</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>“等这场仗打完了，老子就回去把媳妇娶过门……唔！”</p><p>有人在身后低声嘟囔了一句，随即便受了一巴掌。萧俨不回头也知道是谁，那是个天天做梦都肖想着老家隔壁女孩是他媳妇的半大小子，总被一干老兵油子长年光棍拿来逗乐打趣。军中有些不成文的规矩，无论平日里对未来的期待是老婆孩子热炕头还是封妻荫子万户侯，上了战场就只能讲个慷慨赴死，仿佛“活下来”三个字一旦说出口，就会被上天用失败和死亡作为懦弱的惩罚。</p><p>这一支行伍不过千人，刚在凛冽的风雪中连夜疾行了几百里，面上裹着的布巾已经冻得冷硬，露出的眉睫上挂着层厚厚的霜，每个人都觉得自己的身体已经成了一只灌满寒风的皮囊，几乎快找不到四肢存在的感觉。战马疲惫不堪地打着响鼻，急促地喷出丝丝缕缕的热气，并不比它们的骑士好些。</p><p>风已经停了，天色也不再是午夜浓重的沉黑色，他们的目的地近在眼前，但时间也不多了。</p><p>萧俨站在齐踝深的雪地里，用力扯下手套，弯腰捧起一捧雪握在手里搓了搓，麻木的指尖被冰粒碾过，寒冷如千万根针细密地刺进皮肤，感到些微疼痛的同时也恢复了知觉。他拉开蒙脸的面巾喘了口气，喉头涩得发紧，又被干冷得半丝水汽也无的空气一激，像吞了团毛球，不上不下地卡在那里，用力咳了好几下才缓过来。</p><p>副手抢上来帮他拍背，萧俨摆摆手，又把面巾蒙了回去。</p><p>这是森林的尽处，往前是一片白色旷野，再无遮蔽，也不会有退路，他们依凭风雪的掩护走得太远，远到只能孤注一掷。利刃若不能一口气撕开毛皮，便易被裹挟其中，更何况他们的敌人不是单纯的绕指柔，而是被丰美毛皮包裹的精钢。</p><p>“传令，休整半刻。”</p><p>训练有素的士兵们在黑暗中安静地下马，水袋里的水早冻成了冰，实在渴极了的人便把暖手的雪顺手塞进嘴里，有人动作轻巧地检查武器和机括，有人把最后一把燕麦喂给了爱马。萧俨从怀里掏出一副样式奇特的短筒琉璃镜架带上，细细调校着一旁的旋钮。风雪模糊了远方的山林，但他就着雪光还是从镜中看到了荻丝族白色营帐隐约的轮廓，像一座冰堆起的城堡，看不到灯火，也看不到人影。</p><p>副手在身边用只有他俩能听到的音量问道：“将军，如何？”</p><p>萧俨摇摇头：“看不清，今夜风雪太大，不宜举火，她们也灭了帐外的灯。”</p><p>“会不会有诈？”</p><p>“事到如今，不能退。这场雪来得太突然，我想她们没有足够的时间设下陷阱。况且战象夜里不能视物，我们只有到天明前这点时间，必须速战速决。”萧俨收起镜架，沉默了一霎，最后像要不允许自己再有疑惑似地说，“我信他。”</p><p>他们在三日前收到一只机工雀儿送来的密报——撕得极不规则的布帛上用暗红的线画着荻丝族王女旗和符文——荻丝族以女为尊，女子善武，王族女子自幼作为武将养育。大王女只比萧俨略长几岁，已作为主帅与漠北营缠斗了将近十年。</p><p>木雀属于左部前将军萧骊，那块布是掺了丝和羊毛的嘉州素棉，柔软温暖，京中富贵者视为做冬季贴身衣物的上品。萧骊出身世族，虽不怕漠北风雪，到底还留着一份衿贵气。而暗红的线，则是干涸的血。</p><p>萧骊已经失踪了半月，士兵们在河中只找到了他摔断脖子卡在岩石缝中的马。漠北的河流在冬季如果没有冻上，便定是又深又宽，湍急得能摧毁吞噬一切。众人皆以为他已无生机，军报都写好了只待发回京中，谁知属于他的机工雀儿不但飞回了漠北大营，还带回了他们一直没有探明的，关于王女营帐的消息。</p><p>军中为这份情报是真是假分作两派争吵了许久。一派说，布帛上那些符文是漠北营的密语，定然是萧骊亲笔所书。另一派则嗤笑着说，萧骊是靠两条腿走到西波尔原上的吗？可别是已经投到对面那些美人儿帐下，做了谁的面首吧。</p><p>军中说话常不忌讳，话赶话地吵着，眼见离斗殴内讧不远了，主帅气得怒吼让众人都闭嘴，顺势拔剑砍了桌案一只角。案角落地的同时一阵急风卷着雪花掀开了中军帐的门幕，有军司马来报说今夜恐有大风雪，站在末位一直没说话的萧俨出了列，向主帅请命趁风雪奔袭荻丝王女营。</p><p>我必须信他。萧俨想，翻身上了马。</p><p>萧骊算是他的堂兄，虽然对能袭爵的萧骊来说萧俨不过是个同宗隔房的穷亲戚，两个人不算亲，但有殊途同归的骄傲，就像萧俨想要的是丈夫当扬名立万于天地间，萧骊同样不愿让自己的家门沾上半分污名。就是这点认知，让萧俨决定信他。</p><p>萧骊的密语译出来是八个字：“西波原上，五车官下”，诸位参谋都据此推测荻丝王女是依着五车星官的位置扎营。拿来浑仪和星盘的年轻机关师离开时偷偷给了萧俨一只木雀：“此行不易，小萧将军多保重。带一只雀儿，也好与各部多联络。”</p><p>营中一堆火器机括要调校，他说完便匆匆走了，萧俨没问到他的名字。</p><p>现下萧俨站在密信所指的近处，他的一千个兄弟在他身后。半刻太短暂，不能称其为休息，只能容人缓过一口气，就像赛马时冲刺前总要稍缓片刻，再高扬起鞭。一千人压抑着的呼吸在他身后混成一片暗潮，气血翻滚的热度烧成无名的火，战马被骑士们的兴奋所感染，焦躁异常地踩踏着地上的雪。</p><p>萧俨沉默地端坐于马上。越是临到阵前，他越是能冷静下来，甚至眼尖地看到斜前方的地上一块石头的背风处，尚且残存着一朵细小的、摇摇欲坠的红花。</p><p>如果这是一个陷阱，他想，一千人的血洒在白原上不过如同即将被风吹散的花，转眼便不见，到了明年春天我等只会留下残缺的骨渣，魂魄散在风里找不到回家的路。如果不是，就必然是萧骊用尽一切代价传回的消息，是他作为一个军人和萧家的人最后的坚持。</p><p>他拔出长刀直指前方，刀尖在雪光映衬下美得不详。前方等着他们的，要么是死亡，要么是荣耀。</p><p>“今日我与诸位同生共死，不成功，便成仁。”</p><p>箭已离弦，只能一往无前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二</p><p>萧俨醒的时候已经掌了灯，小心地调到十分柔和的亮度，侍卫宫人都被遣出去了，侧旁案前坐着一个半大少年，正跟案上的木鸟大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>“十一。”</p><p>“哎，皇伯父您醒啦？”少年跳起来扶他，把一只大靠枕垫在背后让他靠上去，有些毛手毛脚的，但萧俨宠这个侄儿，他做什么看着都欢喜。</p><p>“什么时辰了？”</p><p>“还不到戊时呢。皇伯父您饿不饿？我去叫他们传膳。”</p><p>“不急。十一今天怎么自己一个人来了，你父亲呢？”</p><p>“我们一起进宫的，后来秘书监那边……”少年猛地省起父亲走前不准自己说起这事，赶紧闭上嘴。萧俨听了半句也大概猜到了怎么回事，只摇了摇头：“你父亲啊……秘书监修史，吵就任他们吵去罢，他掺和进去做什么呢？那会儿他自己才多大。”</p><p>少年大名萧远鹤，在家中行十一，京中人称萧十一郎，其父是萧俨幼弟萧令，封广陵郡王。说幼弟真是名副其实的，萧俨从漠北回京那年萧令才出生，兄弟俩差了整整二十五岁。饶是萧俨心事重重地回京，接到家书时也不由啼笑皆非，差一点把对父上忤逆不敬的话说出了口。萧令跟太子在年岁上几乎就是一辈人，到萧十一郎出生时，太子都开始准备纳采礼了。萧俨长兄如父地把小弟自幼带在身边教养，连带着也就把小弟的儿子当孙子辈来宠。萧十一郎这么无法无天地长大竟也没有十分纨绔，主要得益于其父是个清正持身的君子。</p><p>萧俨唤人去把广陵郡王请过来，看着少年一脸委屈的样子觉得好笑，就安慰道：“朕不告诉你父亲。”</p><p>少年撇了撇嘴：“我爹可精明了，皇伯父您派人去叫他他一准就知道我说漏了嘴，回家定要罚我抄书呢。”</p><p>“那留你在宫中陪朕几日，等你父亲忘了这事你再回家去。”</p><p>“好啊！”少年高兴地拍手，又在刹那间情绪低落下来，“不行啊皇伯父，我答应了阿瀛明天一起去西市的，他找到了一家作坊，说是能制又轻又韧的纸。”</p><p>“阿瀛？”萧俨想了想，“是许知白春天带进工信局的那个孩子？”</p><p>“对对！皇伯父我跟您讲，阿瀛可聪明了，他正试着让木鸟说话呢。”</p><p>一说起公输瀛，萧十一郎就开始滔滔不绝，萧俨微笑着有一搭没一搭地听。许知白上回来就跟他说起过这个公输家的孩子，甚为得意，仿佛已经内定为衣钵传人，“就是还需些修行”——以他对许知白的了解，这“修行”的多半是如何给工信局弄到钱的本事。</p><p>如此说来我家十一也是个可怜孩子，家里兄姐都大他一大截，跟别家的世家子们似乎也不是很合得来，好不容易交到一个朋友，还是许知白那惯打秋风的家伙的徒弟！</p><p>嗯，什么时候要想法见见那个叫阿瀛的孩子，如若是个狡猾性子，便不可由着他欺负我家十一。</p><p>正这么想着，便有宫人进来禀告说广陵郡王到了，少年吐吐舌头没声没息地缩到一边。萧令进来先瞪了儿子一眼，再跟萧俨见了礼。</p><p>“十一出去玩吧，朕跟你父亲说会话。”</p><p>少年巴不得赶紧从父亲面前溜走，闻言高高兴兴地告退，抓着木鸟就跑了。萧令看着那活泼泼的背影，无奈地笑了笑，他对儿子管教虽严，到底还是疼爱居多，十一一个独子，大哥家的自然比不上，但跟二哥家那几个不成器的比起来，还是很好的。</p><p>“皇兄莫把他宠坏了。”</p><p>萧俨也笑：“就我们两个，规矩不要那么大——阿令坐过来，你小时候我也宠你，可没见你学坏，繁文缛节你倒是学得比谁都快——刚才梦见以前的事了，漠北营里有个小子，那会儿跟十一一般大小，天天念叨着老家隔壁姑娘是他未来的媳妇，如果他能活着回去，也不知是抱得美人归还是被姑娘一梭子打掉门牙。”</p><p>“漠北”二字让萧令刚刚放松的面容又重新凝重起来。</p><p>“说吧，秘书监今天又为了什么争吵。我早说了，只要不编造，不妄断，任由他们写去。”</p><p>萧令迟疑了一下，还是如实说道：“他们在争……要不要把漠北营前将军萧骊，写进列传。”</p><p>一时间漠北的雪原和飞溅在半空的血花又浮在眼前，极冷的时候死亡和血的味道也是冷的，但红和白的颜色对比如此鲜明，如此不由分说地撞进眼中。他忘不了依靠石头艰难挣扎的细小红花，自然也忘不了泼洒进雪地和雪白帐篷上的，大朵大朵的花，后者在某一瞬间看上去甚至比前者更加浓烈奔放、生机盎然。</p><p>“……萧骊忽然失踪，有临阵脱逃之嫌，后又生死不明，也无人能证明密报真是他传回去的……大哥？”</p><p>萧俨定一定神，眼前幻觉尽消，入眼是锦绣绮罗的寝宫，琉璃灯锃亮温暖，自鸣钟规律地滴答响，弟弟一脸关切地看着自己。</p><p>是了，如今已是三十七年后，自己已是天下之主，漠北已然安稳。三十七年了，有人老去，有人长大，漠北风雪中迷路的亡魂也应找到了回家的路了吧。</p><p>“大哥脸色忽然不好，可是风眩又犯了？要不要传太医？”</p><p>萧俨摆摆手：“我再躺会儿，你自去吧，别责怪十一，他明日还要和朋友去西市呢。”</p><p>萧令扶他躺下，做得比萧十一细致温柔得多，想了想又说：“大哥放宽心些，这病需静养，你养病时太子代议政事，臣工皆称颂呢。”萧俨闭着眼嗯了一声，待萧令帮掖好被角调暗灯火起身准备离开时，忽然说了句：</p><p>“萧骊一事，待朕想想。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三</p><p>——你是何人？</p><p>——你知道的。你并没有忘记我。</p><p>——我记得的是永远衿贵高傲的世家子，是我需要仰头去看的人。我们同姓同宗，但他很少注意到我，仿佛我不配姓萧。</p><p>——如今你为君王，我为蝼蚁；你可中居昭穆，我只可栖身鬼蜮。</p><p>——你也曾有机会选择庙堂之路。</p><p>——我不要。</p><p>——你后悔吗？</p><p>——不。</p><p>——我且问你，百年后你愿如何置身于史书中？</p><p>——……不。</p><p>——不？</p><p>——我不愿厕身于史书中。</p><p>——为何？</p><p>——我此生，愧对父母养育，愧对朝廷栽培，愧对师长提点，愧对同袍信任，愧对恋人倾心以待。如此不忠不孝不仁不义之人，于史书中传世于后人有何益处？若是千年万年由人唾骂，又恐辱没家名。还是抹去的好。</p><p>——纵使你愧对了父母、朝廷、师长、同袍、恋人，却没有愧对天下、子民和气节。</p><p>——呵呵，天下、子民和气节？因为你最终胜了，所以你感激我？感激我成全了你。所以你要还我一个清白名声，甚至是一个千古美名做为报酬吗？</p><p>——……</p><p>——我没有成全你，我也没有成全任何人。小堂弟，是你的野心成全了你，正如我的执念毁了我自己。如果你真的想要报答，就让我从史官的刀笔下解放，别让我活在千年万年的凌迟酷刑之中。我的罪过没有那么重，这一世已经还清了，下一世我要还她。让我一开始便死在那条河里，死得微不足道，从此再无人想起，让我清清静静地去找她。</p><p>——你恨我吗？</p><p>——不，我感激你。若是你我在阵前对面相见，我才会恨你。</p><p>——即使她死于我手？</p><p>——杀了她的人是我，你只是我借来的刀。</p><p>——萧骊，你后悔吗？</p><p>——悔得无以复加，亦虽九死其犹未悔。</p><p>子时三刻已尽，安神香上最后一点火光熄灭了，只余袅袅一丝烟，须臾便散尽。</p><p>天地间这场短促的问答，也许从不曾发生过。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p>太阳升起来时，风雪终于停了，眺望远方时，阳光在山头镀上一层金边，挺拔密实的黑松林中泛起轻雾般的山岚，山脚松林之下蔓延开的依旧是一片完美无瑕的白原。</p><p>萧俨转了转头，把眼光从远处收回来，肩背关节似乎发出了清脆的咔咔声，罩在外面的铁甲反而因为缝隙中全是血，行动间声响粘滞沉闷。这一夜太长了，长到他将来可能会试着忘记这一夜。</p><p>他不怕杀人。荻丝族那些长相美艳的女人一个个像豹，颀长矫健，通常都有双大而明亮的眼睛，在战场上如果没有给她们作为敌人与军人足够的尊重，她们手中的弓箭和长枪会毫不犹豫地撕开对手的喉咙。但昨晚更像一场屠杀。</p><p>谁能想到有人敢，或者能在漠北的大风雪夜狂奔近千里，穿越北海和泰加林，直入西波尔平原，既没有沉入冰冷的水底，也没有迷失在森林深处。</p><p>漠北营的火器兵甲本就几倍优于荻丝族，她们一直以来靠着精湛的武艺、战象和对漠北雪原冻土的了如指掌与之对抗，北海的水和广袤的泰加林比最高最厚的城堡更能庇护她们。突袭抹去了她们绝大多数优势，即使强悍如荻丝大王女和她的近卫精锐，也不得不仓皇应敌，而且溃败如山倒。</p><p>萧俨环视四下，夜里在雪光下尚且能从连绵不绝的死亡中感到一丝扭曲的美，天明后只余下暗沉的泥泞，破碎肢体和肮脏的雪搅和在一起，折断的刀兵与堆叠的尸体一样了无生气，多数营帐已经被烧成了灰，余下的那些上头留着火焰烧灼的痕迹，在象棚内被毒箭刺中的战象发出濒死的悲鸣，甚至还有几匹狼尸，皮毛纠结成索状，张大的嘴中利齿上残留着一线血迹。萧俨十年来踏过无数战场，从来没有像今天一样感到自己双手沾血，自己的所做所为玷污了这个美丽宁静的早晨。</p><p>荻丝大王女笔直地站在本来是主帐的中央，她的右臂已经没有了，脸色惨白得不似活人，眼神却依旧凶悍，仇恨把那双本就明亮的眼瞳烧得更加锐利。</p><p>“你很好。”她对萧俨说，语气还是王女的语气，环绕她脖颈的刀丛亦无法将这份天生的傲慢压下半分。</p><p>萧俨对她微微欠身：“漠北营游击中郎将萧俨。”</p><p>“我没听说过这个名字。”大王女冷冷地说，“可惜我族中巫女已死，否则真想让她看看你的命数。如此的气运，不知是哪颗凶星在护着你。”</p><p>“殿下没听说过我不要紧，不知听说过萧骊这个名字没？”</p><p>大王女死死看住了他，又慢慢弯起嘴角，露出一个混合了绝望、厌恶、怀念与柔情的微笑。她原本是很美的，些微表情便能破开那张冷硬如面具的容颜，让她看上去更像一个活生生的女人，而不是漠北军中长年传言的敌方的母豹。但萧俨觉得她眼中的并不是自己，只是透过自己看着另一个人。</p><p>一些纷乱的猜测涌上他心头。</p><p>“听过。”半晌，王女答道。</p><p>“……请殿下告知此人现在何处？”</p><p>大王女缓缓抬起左手，四周兵士紧张地把刀尖又往前递了递。</p><p>“他如果是一个懦夫，你会看到活着的人。如果不是，外面那些尸首里，你会找到他的。”</p><p>她闭上眼仰起头。</p><p>“萧俨，我也读你族兵书。兵者诡道，是我输了，杀与不杀都由你处置，绝无怨言。但你记住，我荻丝族人的血，定要你漠北营来还！”</p><p>萧俨转身离开。</p><p> </p><p>漠北营的机工雀儿如果调校得当，可专属于人。萧俨自己没有这个待遇，但萧骊有，那只曾带回过密信的木鸟把萧俨带到了森林边。</p><p>男人把自己隐藏在阴影中，萧俨骑在马上俯视着他。他们沉默地对视了很久，萧俨忽然觉得自己似乎从不认识这个人。</p><p>“跟我回营。找一个合适的理由解释一切并不太难。”</p><p>男人摇摇头：“不走了，我要留在这里等着安葬她。你们赶快走吧，遇上了别的队伍，你这点人经不起打。”</p><p>萧俨张了张口，不太确定自己是否想问什么，她是谁？是不是她？为什么？如何开始的？值不值得？木已成舟，问什么都没有太大意义了。</p><p>“小堂弟。”男人轻声说，“不要问了，除非你是我，否则你不会懂。便是我自己，也未必真懂。”</p><p>“她说，你如果是一个懦夫，我会看到活着的人。如果不是，我会看到你的尸首。”</p><p>男人从胸腔中发出沉闷的笑声，笑得上气不接下气，到最后剧烈地咳嗽，整个身体伛偻成一团，萧俨看到他的头发已经花白了一半：“她说得对……可我现在生不得、死不得，不敢去见她最后一面，但至少要让我安葬她。走吧，带走她的信物，但给她留下全尸，从此任我自生自灭去，就当你再没有见到我。”</p><p>“萧家你也不要了吗？”</p><p>“呵……萧家，你也姓萧啊小堂弟。”男人说，“所以我很高兴，来的是你。”</p><p>萧俨拉起缰绳，“兄长”两个字在舌尖滚了一圈，最后只说了句：“保重。”</p><p>余下的兵士已经集结完毕，副手对他禀报道：“将军，我部尚有九百二十三名弟兄。荻丝族俘虏三百有余。”</p><p>“只能带走王女令，我们即刻回返，不得耽误。”</p><p>“那，俘虏怎么办？”</p><p>萧俨抿紧了唇，轻轻吐出一个字：“杀”。</p><p>刀剑刺入人身体的声音在残破的营帐中次第响起，没有人尖叫惨呼，几乎安静得可怕。所有人都面容肃穆，将头盔取下端于右手——这是军中葬仪的礼节，虽然他们是用刀剑在为敌人送葬。</p><p>萧俨想起那朵风中挣扎的红花，大概已经被风撕碎了吧。如果可能，他希望花都开在平静温暖的地方，雪始终洁白晶莹不被践踏，生命安稳地从生到死，有情人终成眷属相伴一生。</p><p>他凭空生出一丝倦怠，忽然想看看阔别许久的京城来年的春花。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>关于萧骊，史书上只余一句：</p><p>“骊，煜三子。二十从军，入漠北营，后殁于军中。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 赝品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：赝品</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少年浑身湿透了，在冷雨中抖得像只鹌鹑。同伴比他好那么一点点，还能撑住一把清亮嗓子，客客气气地去敲人家的门。</p><p>他们已经在漆黑泥泞的山里跌跌撞撞地走了不知几个时辰，雨又越下越大，两个人互相搀扶着，都感到对方的体温和力气消耗得过分地快。一定会有人来找他们，但如果没有找到避雨的地方，他们不知道能不能等到前来寻找的人。</p><p>这座小院出现得突兀，毫无铺垫地在暗夜中显出一点灯火。若是平时公输瀛会留着点心眼打探四下，但此时此刻，他只想赶紧敲开门给自己和萧远鹤找个干燥暖和的地方。</p><p>他敲了一回门，灯火似乎闪了闪，却没人应声。公输瀛攒了攒力气，又敲了一回，提高声音喊着：“我们迷路了，雨太大下不了山，请让我们借宿一晚吧！”</p><p>房中还是没人应声，公输瀛几乎有点绝望了。萧远鹤抓着他的袖子，整个人摇摇欲坠，从咬得格格作响的齿间挤出句：“……阿瀛……”</p><p>“没事，有人的。雨声太大没听见罢了。”公输瀛伸手搀了一把，低声安慰道。他看不清萧远鹤的样子，只是直觉再耽搁要糟，便使出了最后的力气重重拍上门去：“请让我们留宿一晚！求你了！请开开门！求你了！”</p><p>他自己也是强弩之末，没喊两声就破了音，手拍在门板上，再也抬不起来，连带着萧远鹤一齐慢慢滑坐下去。而这时门里有了动静，片刻后一个穿蓑笠的男人开了门，身量很高，居高临下地跟坐在地上的公输瀛对视片刻，生硬地问：“站得起来吗？”</p><p>公输瀛一手撑地，一手扶着萧远鹤，雨中不大睁得开眼，微光里只能辨出那点模糊的轮廓。他大口喘着气，慢慢摇了摇头。男人似乎哼了一声，往前一步先捞起了萧远鹤，又递过一只手，公输瀛头晕眼花地抬了两次胳膊，都堪堪滑过，男人不耐烦地钳住他手腕，一把把人拉起来。</p><p>饶是公输瀛又冷又倦脑子已经变成凝块的浆糊，这一下也惊得非同小可。钳住手腕的触感硬且轮廓鲜明——那分明是一只金属手掌，而且他以自家老师——工信局许令主的名声发誓，那只手掌绝对只有最好的机关师才能做出来。</p><p> </p><p>男人的屋子比公输瀛想象的体面，长相也比他以为的体面，须发都灰白了，腰身还是板直的，虽然拿下蓑笠后露出左脸上一道由额至腮的虬结伤疤看上去有点可怕。此人面色也不善，粗鲁地甩给两个少年一人一条布巾，命令道：“湿衣服全部脱了，擦干。”</p><p>屋里比外面暖和许多，湿衣服裹在身上加倍地令人难受，只是衣带繁复，手指又冻僵了，行止难免有点迟缓。男人又不耐烦地啧了一声：“两个鸡仔少爷，怎的这么磨蹭。”</p><p>“卢郎，都是小孩子，一定吓着了，你别骂他们。”里屋帘子后面传来一个女声，“小郎君，快些个换上干净衣服吧，要是风邪入体发起热来，可就不好了。”</p><p>男人忙走过去接过递出来的衣服，一边说：“你不要出来，外面冷。待会他们换好了，我再让他们来陪你说话。”他对房中人说话的语气是实打实的轻声细语，转头对两个少年又是冷冰冰的呵斥：“听到没，发起热来了可没人照顾你们。”</p><p>公输瀛咬咬牙，他把手套给了萧远鹤，这会儿指尖正针扎似地疼，从袖子里掏出的荷包没拿稳，里面的护指叮叮当当滚了一地。男人皱起眉，还没等公输瀛道歉，便问道：“你是机关师？”</p><p>“还不是，我还没出师。”</p><p>男人的神色似乎柔和了些，走过去帮他把荷包和护指捡起来，又说：“快点换吧，换好了到里面陪我夫人说会话。我替你俩熬碗姜汤去。”</p><p>公输瀛道了个谢，尽量迅速地给自己换好衣服，又去帮萧远鹤擦头发，悄声跟他说：“十一，这家人有点古怪，待会你千万别说自己是郡王世子，过了今晚，我们再想办法。”</p><p>萧远鹤稍微缓过一点，脸色还白得吓人，声音虚得像在飘：“阿瀛……对不起……”</p><p>公输瀛摆摆手，示意他把那块顶要紧的玉佩贴身藏好：“等明日雨停了，王爷他们也一定找得来。十一，你多坚持一下，好不好？”萧家十一郎自小身子弱，京城中人都是知道的。萧远鹤抬眼看着他，想说点什么，最终只轻轻点了下头。</p><p>里屋的妇人又出声唤道：“小郎君，衣服换好了吗？湿衣裳留在外屋便好，里屋有火盆，进来坐吧。”</p><p>两人向屋里告扰一声，掀帘子进去。公输瀛飞快地打量了一遍屋中，家具大多简素，也没什么陈设，却在屋正中点着盏明亮的红铜琉璃汽灯，墙上挂了把黑檀螺钿漆面琵琶，一位老妇人在塌上端坐如仪，手持一把九华扇，对他们指了指火盆：“自己坐近些，要是还冷，就把边上的氅衣披上。”</p><p>那件氅衣面子一块暗红底子绣金线曼荼罗的锦缎，内衬白狐裘，用得久了，颜色难免不够鲜亮，但成色绣工都是极好的。萧远鹤长在绮罗丛中见怪不怪，不知这一件氅衣当得普通门户一年饭食。公输瀛心里倒是咯噔了一下，面上却没显出来，只把手冷得像冰的萧远鹤拉到塌边坐下，也毫不客气地把氅衣拿来替他细细披上裹紧，这才对老妇人行了个礼：“多谢夫人援手。”</p><p>老妇人脸上布满风霜刻痕，但看得出年轻时颇有容色，笑吟吟地垂着眼睛说：“小郎君真是有礼，可见是好人家的孩子。怎的会跑到这荒山野岭的地方来，连个随从都不带？”</p><p>“不瞒夫人，我和弟弟是替老师到西山来探访一位隐居的长辈。怪我们贪玩，误了时辰，又遇到暴雨，在山里迷了路，这才叨扰到夫人。”</p><p>“小郎君说起话来听着是个十分稳重的孩子，不像会贪玩误了时辰呀。”老妇人用袖子掩口笑道，“罢了，既然到了我家，也是善缘。待会啊我让夫君替你们拿些被褥到西屋去，地方小了些，可别见怪。”</p><p>“不不，夫人让我们兄弟有个避雨的地方，阿九感激不尽。”</p><p>“哎呀，小郎君在家莫非也是行九？年岁几何啊？”老妇人闻言扶几向前探了探身子，饶有兴趣地问。</p><p>“是，我在家行九，这是十一。我今年十五了，弟弟十二岁。”</p><p>“好年岁啊……”老妇人叹道，又问，“家里可曾定了亲，有没有心上人啊？”</p><p>公输瀛的父母师长个个都恨不得跟图纸工具厮守终身，现下根本没人往他的终身大事上想上一想，被如此亲切地问起家常，除了张口“啊？”了声，竟再也答不出一个字。</p><p>旁边的萧远鹤“噗嗤”笑出声来：“奶奶，我这个哥哥是块木头，便是有小娘子跟他抛秋波，他也断然不知道的。”这小子缓过一点，就露出其嘴甜舌滑的本性，“今年上巳节的时候，有个小娘子故意把包了同心结的荷包落在他脚边。您知道后来怎么着了吗？他特特找到人家兄长把荷包还了回去，还说什么‘我不便与令妹说话，烦请代为归还’，把人家气得啊。奶奶，您说他是不是木头？”</p><p>老妇人乐不可遏地拿九华扇轻轻扣着塌面：“哎呀呀，可真是位不解风情的小郎君哟，那家小娘子从此不会理你了吧，这怕是错过了一段好姻缘哪。”</p><p>公输瀛瞪了笑得没心没肺的萧远鹤一眼，有点不好意思地说：“夫人别听十一瞎讲。那是位高门出身的小娘子，我哪里配得上？再者，姻缘天定，若该是我的命定人，岂有白白错过的道理？”</p><p>“姻缘天定，话是不错。”老妇人抬起眼来望向公输瀛，两人方才发现她目光虽炯，却对不清焦点，竟是位瞽者，“可天意也弄人，叫人吃数也数不清的苦。小郎君，青春正好，更要怜取眼前人，莫到来时悔不当初。”</p><p>公输瀛窘迫得不得了，看着裹在氅衣里对他挤眉弄眼的萧远鹤，更是无可奈何。</p><p>老妇人还在絮絮说着：“要听老人家的忠言，我在你这个年岁时，就是任性……”</p><p>“莫愁，又说这些做什么。”男人掀帘子进来，把两碗姜汤往少年们那边一递，“快喝！”</p><p>萧远鹤打小不爱姜，眉头顿时扭得跟麻花似的，这回换公输瀛幸灾乐祸了：“十一，快些趁热喝。别任性，快！大口喝！”</p><p>老妇人侧耳听着少年们叽叽咕咕地拌嘴，觉得有趣似的对男人说：“卢郎，这对小郎君，像不像当年的你跟元期？”</p><p>男人脸上露出显而易见的痛苦神色，稍微恍惚了一霎才回答：“他们生在好时候，再遇不到战乱流离，哪会像我跟元期那么辛苦。”</p><p>“奶奶，元期是谁啊？”萧远鹤小口小口喝着那碗仿佛永远喝不完的姜汤，竟还没忘插嘴。公输瀛差点呛住，出声呵斥道：“十一！”</p><p>“呵呵，不妨的，这故事我很久很久没说与人听了。”老妇人轻摇扇子，嘴角的笑容如同少女一样羞怯天真，“你们太小，不知道当年啊，卢家三郎和崔家五郎，容貌整丽，风姿特秀……”</p><p>数年前曾有一双少年，一般的朗朗人品，又甚为亲厚，常结伴出行，京中谓之连璧，正是怀春少女们藏在最深的梦中那个人。</p><p>数年前还有一位少女，清丽绝伦，名满京华，父母待之如珠如宝。</p><p>待到少女十五及笄，堂上椿萱细细选过京城年貌相当的才俊，觉得只有那对连璧才配得上自家掌珠，但是许给哪一家，确是件左右为难的事。</p><p>少女素来傲慢任性，瞒了双亲易服出行，在洛水边邂逅两个携酒纵歌的少年人：一个清冷如月，指下琵琶弦上暗藏风雷；一个长剑惊鲵，目中却是融融春阳花开。</p><p>选择，与被选择，从来不由单独一方说了算。</p><p>于是少女去寺中发了一个愿，她将亲自为神明绣一幅曼荼罗帷幕，绣三千世界云天妙华，待绣成时，希望神明给她一个预兆，告诉她谁是命定人。</p><p>她在一块最好的红绸正中绣下一朵白莲，然后围绕着那朵莲花，一圈一圈，绣下了枝叶繁茂，绣下了江淮河汉，绣下了云卷云舒，绣下了星河灿烂，绣下了风霜雨雪四季更迭，绣下了水中的比目鱼、天上的比翼鸟，林中鹿鸣呦呦，人间琴瑟和鸣。</p><p>可不待她在最后那块空处绣下相思的甜蜜与苦楚，先来的不是良人的预兆，而是太子谋逆、皇后擅权，继而兄弟阖墙的战乱。几乎是一夕之间，枝头琼花辗转沟渠，天中月色蒙尘烟火。</p><p>“我这双眼睛啊，就是那时候哭得太多，哭啊哭啊，就看不见了。”老妇人把手伸向丈夫，男人一把握住，并不避人地让妻子的手掌贴在没有受伤的那半边脸上，“要不是后来卢郎找到了我，此生哪得现下这平静安稳的日子。我眼睛虽看他不到了，心里可把他看得真真的呢。老身的故事不大好听，小郎君可觉得闷了？”</p><p>公输瀛低下头。他自认不够练达，读不懂这对夫妇面上可说是截然相反的神情，身边那个更年少无知的萧远鹤却偷偷嘀咕了句：“可我还是不知道元期是谁啊。”</p><p>男人利剑一样的眼光和公输瀛的巴掌同时招呼了他。萧远鹤缩着脑袋，看公输瀛手忙脚乱地站起来道歉，有点委屈地转了转眼珠，瞄见墙上琵琶，便讨好地问道：“奶奶，十一说错了话，给您奏一曲琵琶谢罪可好？”他的琴棋书画都还挺能拿得出手，在宫中用这招讨好长辈屡试屡灵，公输瀛闻言简直想翻白眼，但也知道自己对这小纨绔其实是没辙的。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>老妇人嗔怪地打了丈夫一下：“怎的这般小气？你的琵琶贵重，就不许别人碰啦？如今你也不弹了，让小郎君弹给我听又有什么不好。”</p><p>男人不情不愿地去把琵琶取来，一脸阴沉地递给萧远鹤。小纨绔搓搓手，拿拨子拨了三两音，音色顺滑琮琤，像是一直精心保养着的，便满心欢喜地问：“奶奶想听什么？”</p><p>“嗯……小郎君会奏‘飞鹄行’吗？”</p><p>“会的会的。”</p><p>公输瀛想开口说意头不好，萧远鹤那边已经起了调。老妇人微笑着用扇子一下一下打着节拍，和着曲声唱起来：</p><p>“飞来双白鹄，乃从西北来。</p><p>五里一返顾，六里一徘徊。” *</p><p>她的声音沉稳柔美，有一些沙沙的低徊，唱一首生离死别的歌，确是刚好。</p><p>“乐哉新相知，忧来生别离。</p><p>若生当相见，亡者会黄泉……”</p><p>“够了！”男人发出声低吼，把萧远鹤吓得一抖。拨子脱了手，在弦上擦出一排乱音，余音袅袅久久不散，室中无人出声。老妇人坐直了身子，敛了笑容，面容平静地“望”着丈夫。</p><p>“莫愁……”半晌后男人艰难地发出声音，“这歌意头不好。再者天这么晚，小子们也累了，该安寝了。”</p><p>公输瀛如蒙大赦地把萧远鹤拖起来，男人的眼睛只在妻子身上，头也不抬地对少年们说：“被褥我放在西屋了，你们自去。夜里不管有什么动静都不要出来，明早雨停了我送你们下山。”</p><p> </p><p>西屋果然窄小得很，公输瀛铺好褥子，把萧远鹤塞进一床被子，又把门仔细闭好，用一张条凳抵住门闩，这才坐到塌上，并不躺下，只披着另一床被子靠在墙边。</p><p>“阿瀛？”萧远鹤不解地看着他。</p><p>“快睡吧，我守着。要是有变故，我叫你跑，你就赶紧跑。听到没有？”</p><p>“啊？为什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。但这户人家太古怪了，说是寒门，又有一件那么贵重的氅衣。你我换上的衣服是新衣，虽说长了些，却绝不是男主人的身量。西屋不像备着人住的，大约也不会有个儿子。他家老妇人目盲，却点着最好的琉璃灯。男主人的义臂怎么看都得最好的机关师才做得出，在工信局里有这个水平的也不到十人，更何况义臂还得时不时调校。还有，老妇人称他‘卢郎’……”</p><p>“反正不是琵琶主人的那个卢。”萧远鹤打了个呵欠，他今天累得厉害，寻常棉被虽赶不上家中丝锦，到底还是轻软暖和的，“琵琶上烙了个‘卢’字，但琵琶不是他的。他不会弹，我一眼就知道，我只看一眼……”</p><p>话还没说完他就睡过去了，公输瀛叹口气，帮他把被角掖了掖。</p><p>雨还没停，在西屋里，淅淅沥沥的雨声听得更清楚些，盖住了大半里屋传来的争吵。</p><p>说争吵并不准确，公输瀛心想，那些断断续续的只言片语非常平静，更像诘问，或者只是一种刻意的提醒。</p><p>……他死的时候……</p><p>……血……全部溅上了血……</p><p>……收殓时他们不让我看他……衣服……他的血……</p><p>你记得吗？</p><p>记得吗？</p><p>记得吗？</p><p>他以为他们在说那个叫“元期”的人，但老妇人念着的是另一个名字。</p><p>——希言</p><p>你还记得他吗？</p><p>公输瀛那晚攥着一把薄刃小刀，彻夜未眠。</p><p> </p><p>第二日天刚露白，公输瀛就把萧远鹤叫醒了，他抓着还有点迷糊正嘟嘟囔囔的小世子小心推门出去时，被站在门口的男人吓得差点尖叫。</p><p>“醒了？”男人面无表情地指指放在一旁的包裹，“你们的衣服。走吧。”</p><p>公输瀛一手拿着包裹，一手牵着萧远鹤，跟在大步流星的男人身后走得有些吃力。男人家小院门前是一片梨树林，昨夜梨花被雨打落一地，草木上像覆了层晚来的雪。林中道路弯弯绕绕，似乎很有些章法，公输瀛心道自己和十一实在运气好，误打误撞走了出去，否则迷失在林中，也不知何时才能被人找到。</p><p>他们一路沉默，公输瀛几次想说话，都默默咽了回去。直到走出树林上了大路，男人停住脚，对他俩说：“沿着这路下山便是。到了家记得把身上衣服仔细烧了，若信鬼神，便做个祓禳法事。别的话也不要多说了。”</p><p>“呃，还没请教先生大名。待我回禀了父亲，也好登门感谢。”萧远鹤这会儿精神了，端端正正地讲究起礼数来。</p><p>“呵。”男人嗤笑了声，“萧家的孩子，还是不要登我的门。也不用再谢我什么，广陵郡王于我有恩，机关师更对我有恩，一点举手之劳，算是投桃报李吧。”</p><p>男人说完转身便走，公输瀛在他身后大声谢道：“多谢……先生。”</p><p>中间那个字他说得又轻又含糊，男人的背影似乎颤抖了一霎。</p><p> </p><p>半刻后他们就遇到了前来寻找的人。因为两人先失散后迷路完全是萧远鹤贪玩的过错，广陵郡王气得脸色发青，打了儿子一顿板子，禁足一个月。皇帝本想迁怒一下公输瀛，许令主亲自进宫跟他吵了一架，不但免了公输瀛的责罚，还顺了盒火曜晶给徒弟。</p><p>公输瀛试探地问他：“老师，您知道一个叫崔元期的人吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”许令主说，“是谁啊？机关师吗？”</p><p>公输瀛摇摇头，没有继续这个话题。</p><p> </p><p>直到很久很久以后，公输瀛才从史书、笔记和坊间传说中拼凑出那个雨夜里关于曼荼罗帷幕的故事的后续。</p><p>——少女皇族出身，有郡主封号。内战最盛时，天子被迫弃京，少女和那位善弹琵琶的少年随天子奔亡，在流离中互许了终身。但他们没等到礼成，少年为保护天子在驾前被乱军所杀，留给少女的只有一件血衣。</p><p>少女避入尼寺，伤心过度日夜恸哭，一双明眸终于失去了光彩。另一个少年找到她时，她惊讶且愤怒地发现，自己的家族在皇位上已几成傀儡，往日的心上人却是乱臣贼子的阵前大将。</p><p>谁都想不到，一个盲眼的柔弱郡主会策划一场刺杀，而且险些成功。</p><p>她也想不到，过去她曾喜欢，现在恨着的那个人为了保全她，以一身军功为抵，放弃所有功名富贵，画地为牢，与她退隐山林。</p><p>她说，你休想代替他，我只嫁给他。</p><p>他答，那我便是他。</p><p> </p><p>少女名莫愁，本应是格外天真无邪的名字。</p><p>那对昔日连璧，一个叫卢元期，一个叫崔希言。</p><p> </p><p>*《乐府诗集·艳歌何尝行》，任意删减，下同。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 鸾镜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：距离，爱情</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>一</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>琼夫人死后，宫人们开始在私下里传说宫中有鬼魂游荡。虽说夫人生前居住的宫室早就封禁，服侍她的人也尽数遣散，但夜半巡更的人经过时，总能隐隐听得理应空无一人的宫室里传来哀切的歌声。这传闻经数人之口后变得愈发离谱，最终演变成“每逢望月子时，会有着红夹衣白外裳，梳灵蛇髻的女子在屋脊最险处且歌且舞”。</p><p>若是平时这传闻尽可一笑了之。谁都知道琼夫人是皇帝在东宫时由先皇亲自指给的教习女官，贤良温顺，文才女工俱佳，美是美的，却以歌舞为奢靡之始，不屑修习。入宫二十余年，从没有人听过她唱歌，更不用说舞蹈。</p><p>贴身女官春枝来报这听来荒谬的宫中传言时，南风正在梳晚妆，刚把一支珊瑚金步摇插进发髻，层叠的金花片往一侧垂下，堪堪遮住左脸颊上那片细长如新月的红痕。春枝偷偷抬眼打量了一下女主人的脸色，壮着胆子添了句：“奴婢怕是那位庶人……心有愤懑……”</p><p>南风在首饰匣子里拨弄的手指停了一霎，另一位心腹女官夏橘赶紧呵斥道：“妄言！”春枝有些不死心地还想说什么，被夏橘狠狠瞪了一眼，只得伏下头谢罪。南风对镜子左右打量了一番，吩咐道：“不贴钿子了，其它也换了。春枝——”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“私下里嚼舌头的那些婢子，你都约束了吗？”</p><p>“是，都拘起来了，等皇后示下发落呢。”</p><p>“宫规不许妄言鬼神，该怎么办，你且怎么办去。至于你自己……”</p><p>春枝吓得一哆嗦，把头伏得更低，小声求着“小姐饶我”。夏橘也伏身求情，劝道：“春枝也是一心为小姐，她断不敢对外人说这些话的。小姐念在她忠心的份上，训诫两句也就是了。”她俩是跟着南风陪嫁进宫的女官，自小便在她身边，许多年过去了心里依然对这位性子古怪的小姐又敬又怕，但求情的时候，唤句小姐终究是要亲近些。</p><p>南风斜眼扫视了一遍两个心腹，波澜不惊地往唇了抹了层极淡的胭脂：“去外面跪两个时辰，好好想想以后什么话该说什么不该说。”</p><p>两人都暗暗松了口气。春枝自领罚去了，夏橘爬起来继续服侍南风梳头，把繁复高髻拆散换了个朴素的发型，彩翠金华胜也换成银镶砗磲。南风一向穿戴浓艳，少有素净的时候，看着铜镜里的自己竟觉得陌生。左颊上的红痕没了步摇花钿的遮掩，格外明显，手指情不自禁抚了上去，从眼角缓缓滑到嘴角。夏橘最怕南风这个动作，小姐未出阁时，每每揽镜都要发回脾气，受罪的自然是自己和春枝，入宫后好了许多，但不顺心拿身边人出气时，这动作几乎是个坏征兆了。</p><p>出乎意料的是这次南风并没有发火，只合上镜子站起来，对夏橘说：“掌烛，我要去趟仙来院。”</p><p>夏橘大吃一惊，仿佛没听懂似的望着南风，一时连得体的劝阻都不知怎么说。等南风不耐烦地颦起眉来，夏橘方恍然大悟般地扑在她脚边拽住裙摆，一叠声地“三思”，语调隐约带着丝压抑的恐惧。无名邪火从南风心头生出来，抬脚便踹过去，夏橘胸口受了一脚，吃疼得眼泪都要掉下来了，仍不肯放开手。南风气得整个人都在抖，不解恨地喝令女官抬头，甩手打了她两记耳光。尖尖的指甲在夏橘脸上划出一道血痕，恰也是左颊眼角到嘴角，倒比脸上的胭脂更鲜妍些，南风还举在半空的手颤了颤，没忍心再打下去。</p><p>“你也觉得是我害死了琼夫人？”</p><p>她抬头望向房梁，淡淡地问。梁上精致的木雕细细填了混合金粉的彩料，绘着四时花鸟，在轻纱和灯火的映衬下活灵活现。而那个女人，就是在这样的房梁上垂下一根白绫。</p><p>夏橘鬓发散乱地连连摇头，仰脸看着南风：“小姐啊，小姐贵为皇后，是千金之体，断断不可近邪祟啊。”</p><p>“邪祟？”南风轻笑出声，手指从女官冰凉的脸颊上划过去，指尖感受着细白肌肤上绷紧的颤抖和湿润，“她是这天下最温柔的女子，生来便要与贤德二字为伴，从不会恨人的。你说，她怎么会变成邪祟？”</p><p>她收回手指，猛地把裙摆抽出来，冷冷地命令：“女官夏橘，妄言犯上，自去领罚罢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>二</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>仙来院在宫城里一个偏僻的地方。从前琼夫人好静，本就与其他夫人们离得远些，现在一个无主之地，又有不详的传闻，更是极少有人靠近。</p><p>南风独自行走在夹墙之间，今晚月色很好，青石板上铺了一层碎银似的闪闪发光，不用灯火也能看清前路。</p><p>没有灯火，没有月色其实也无所谓，因为只要沿着夹墙走大约一千步，不长不短的，一千步，就会抵达尽头。尽头会有一扇小门，内外都扣着铜锁，钥匙是一模一样的两枚，过去朝内的那只锁从来不曾锁上，曾经会有人在那里等着她。</p><p>南风忽然停下脚步，无端感到一丝恐惧。她曾经沿着这条路走过多少次，又有多久没有踏足于此，一条平凡无奇的宫中夹道而已，为何忽然陌生至此。往日她走过，丝履尚不及沾染露水，今日却一步一步滞涩如泥潭。眼前和身后都一片空荡而明亮，而这明亮又是不稳的，随时被来来去去的浮云遮盖。厚实的织锦氅衣也挡不住夜寒露重，南风觉得冷了，手心死死捏着的那枚钥匙湿且冰凉，她暖不热任何东西，大概也没有什么再能温暖她。</p><p>原来进不得退不得便是这般，南风看着自己的影子想，进一步自会有个破败空落的院子讲着斯人已去，退一步虽是朱阁玉堂但四壁萧然无知音，她心知肚明。立足的天地只剩这一条狭道，在遍地清晖中无处遁形。回忆里的影子从水一样的地面里慢慢浮上来，满潮似地涨至一人高，自己更年少些时那张脸，那么明朗的容颜和微笑，却毫不犹豫地伸出手，指掌如鹰爪，仿佛想要扼死自己。</p><p>“走开！”南风低声喝道，呼吸比刚才沉重了一点，心口也是一阵悸悚，她抓紧了氅衣的领子，徒劳地想要将冷风和回忆抵御在外。</p><p>叮当环佩与脆生生的笑声和着风拂过耳旁，轻盈得不落一丝回响，南风追随着那丝声音转过头去，发髻上的砗磲珠子因为转头的动作相互撞击着，发出一阵沉闷的劈啪声。</p><p>身前身后依然是空荡而明亮的，偶有暧昧的影子划过，又岂能掩住月色？</p><p>月亮一直都在的，高悬中天，美丽清冷，变化无常，遥不可及。</p><p>玉弓。</p><p>人如其名。</p><p>出乎南风的意料，尽头那扇小门和从前一样，只锁上了外头那道锁，钥匙在许久没开启过的锁孔中转动有些困难，但下锁后只轻轻一推，门便开了。门轴吱哑的声音漫长而凄厉，在破败的院落里萦绕，南风为自己在推门那一瞬间的逃避自嘲一笑，继而又在心底泛起酸苦来。</p><p>当日琼夫人严妆正服投缳自尽，她是那么怒不可遏，把悲伤都压倒了。那张脸生前多么温柔可亲，死后就有多么刻毒可怖，她不想再见。一日之内，封宫，遣人，亡者连应有的葬仪都未得，只一口薄棺匆匆发送。</p><p>月光透过被风吹雨打数月已经残破的门窗照进宫室，没有人居住的房子总会急速陷入一种暧昧的死寂，安静又充斥着叹息和低语般的细微声音，到处弥漫着灰尘和枯萎花草的味道，被扯下的纱帘和被吹散的绢帛发硬发脆，踩在脚下沙沙作响。南风站在卧房正中环视四下，每一个地方都熟悉至极，那些几案、屏风、团扇、麈尾、绣架、古琴、铜镜、妆奁、时计，都在原处。</p><p>她的东西，都还在原处。</p><p>南风坐到镜台前，伸手拂去了层层蛛丝，铜镜是古朴的十六连弧规矩草叶纹镜，铭了一圈“见日之光，长毋相忘”的铭文，唯有镜纽不是常见的圆纽或螭蟠，而是一只鸾鸟，鸟目中镶着一颗红色晶石。镜面久未打磨，借着月光只能依稀照出个人影，云鬓素妆，仿如旧日主人重回。</p><p>“我来见你，”南风对着镜中人说，“玉弓姐姐。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>三</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>最开始时，准备嫁进东宫的人不是南风。 </p><p>小三岁的妹妹生得更美，性子也更玲珑娇俏，可能还更有心机——南风脸颊上那道红痕，正是姐妹俩打闹时，妹妹不小心拿钗划伤的。</p><p>父母一向偏爱妹妹，自小也是把她当未来的太子妃养育。待南风就随意得多，念书练琴都不拘着她性子，带她进宫也不过是为了陪衬一下妹妹——总不能带了二女儿却不带大女儿吧——谁知先皇后偏就看中了南风呢。</p><p>“纳妾纳色，娶妇娶德。小女儿看似温顺，实则是很娇纵的，不比大的那个直率。”先皇后是这么跟先皇说的，“况且太子年少不更事，小的那个比太子还小呢，大女儿年岁长太子一点，恰恰刚好。”</p><p>南风就这么在十五岁上嫁入了东宫。太子和太子妃都太年轻，于是先皇亲自选了十九岁的教习女官玉弓，来教太子妃文字女工，也教太子闺中人事。</p><p>太子是先皇后独子，但很不幸的，从外貌到头脑没有继承到父母任何一方的任何一点长处。他不算讨人喜欢的少年，但是性情很好，南风对他发火，他也只是笑笑，从不动气。</p><p>南风不喜欢丈夫，但很喜欢女官玉弓。知道玉弓奉诏与丈夫同房，她嫉妒怨恨的人，却是丈夫。后来史书中说南风善妒嗜杀，曾用长戈掷向怀孕的侍妾——那是她对丈夫的报复，这个宫中，只有玉弓的孩子能够活下来。</p><p>“幼时妹妹在家得宠，吃的穿的玩的都要让她先挑，她若都喜欢，我便一件也没有。有一次我看中支钗子喜欢得不得了，她就跟我闹，还把我的脸弄伤了。后来先皇后属意我，不管我愿不愿意便让我嫁进东宫，她在家倒跟个美貌少年郎偷偷好上，还修成了正果。她啊，就是比我命好。”南风用帕子慢慢擦拭着镜面，喃喃说，“她到底是我妹妹，我不会嫉恨她。何况我才是万人之上的皇后，我还有你。不，我只有你，谁都不能把你带走。”</p><p>谁都不能，皇帝不能，先皇后不能，那些妄想争宠的美人嫔妃不能，皇亲贵戚不能，玉弓的亲生儿子也不能。他们或多或少窥见了南风对玉弓的迷恋，但永远无法估量她的执着。</p><p>“你怀疑过先皇后为什么去得那样快。因为她在病中听到了闲言碎语，她打了我，说我有失太子妃的身份，要逐你出宫。你说我怎么可以再容她活着？横竖她已经病入膏肓，我只需要在药里稍微动点手脚。你还怨我废了太子，但你可知那孩子多恨我，他根本不会遮掩，看我的眼神明明白白写着待他登基即位，我将不得好死。要不是你的儿子，我岂会只是将他贬为庶人？”</p><p>第一次手上沾血或许还有恐惧，后来就无所谓了，谁都不能带走玉弓，也休想利用这一点伤害她，或者自己。</p><p>“玉弓姐姐，你天性纯良，又与世无争，不会明白打小我想要的每一件东西都需要动手抢，否则留下的只会是我不想要的。你也不会明白权势是种多么甜美的东西，握在手中越多，面对的阻碍就越少。皇帝是那样一个无能的男人，没有权势，我连自己都保不住，如何保护你？你为什么就不明白呢？你记不记得你答应过我，等我当上皇后，你就永远陪着我？</p><p>“他们说听到歌声，我知道是你。我想见你，是你要我来见你的，否则我打不开门不是吗？”</p><p>门是玉弓锁上的，在一次太子猛烈地顶撞了南风之后。她或许已经预见了未来不可调和的冲突，并且曾经试图斩断孽缘，但她同样低估了南风的执念和手腕。南风在一场暴雨里散发跣足求她开门未果，回去大病了一场，然后开始认真谋划起废黜太子的阴谋。</p><p>阴谋于南风而言已是家常便饭，她在朝中有无数党羽耳目，嫁祸于人这等小事施展起来简直易如反掌。太子被近臣所惑，酒后写下谋逆之言，他贬黜出京那天，其生母琼夫人投缳自尽。</p><p>世间因果就是这般无常，所求与所得的，往往背道而驰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>四</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>窗外响起了钟声，亥时了。</p><p>南风长长地吁了口气，她枯坐了许久，腿脚已然发麻，一时间竟动弹不得：“以前我总是亥时才来的，今天来早了，你才不想见我的对吗？”</p><p>回答她的是一阵咔咔声，最初与时计的声音差不多，然后越来越大。南风循声找过去，却见那座镜台上机括弹开，妆箱暗格里露出一只包着银箔的圆筒。镜背的鸾鸟镜纽卡住镜架上的镂空格子，铜镜缓缓转动，带起镜架上那些隐藏在纹样中的齿轮、曲柄和连杆，转满三圈后，一枚银针垂下，抵住圆筒一头。铜镜又朝着相反的方向缓缓转动，圆筒随之缓动，银针随着圆筒的动作，似有似无地划过银箔表面。</p><p>玉弓的声音不甚清晰地响起来，伴随着很多沙沙的杂音，有些时断时续。南风辨得出是她的声音，她在唱歌，那支民间小调是她唯一愿意唱的歌。宫人们说琼夫人端正克己不事歌舞时，南风总是得意地想，她是会唱歌的，而且只唱给我听。</p><p>玉弓是我的，她的歌声也是我的。</p><p>很多没有旁人的时候，花影月下，红绡帐底，她会央着玉弓唱歌。玉弓拗不过，便细细唱了，南方的软哝语调既清脆又缠绵，传不到三尺之外，却可在心底荡出一层一层的波澜。</p><p>歌声持续了半柱香，然后陷入了新的寂静，南风以为这就是结束时，声音忽然又重新响起。</p><p>“南风啊……”</p><p>似喟叹，又似呼唤，似余音袅袅，又似被硬生生截断。</p><p>另一个机括弹开，暗格关起，镜架复位，铜镜在月色下安静地拢住一圈光。刚才似乎什么都没发生过，这只是一间尘封的房间，再不会有人来。</p><p>这便是，你的回答吗？</p><p>南风以为自己的心已经够冷够硬，是雪山上的冻土，再没有热度让它化成眼泪了。但当她把铜镜捧在手中时，却有一滴水珠落到镜面上，又一滴，又一滴。她不觉得自己在哭，可是镜中人影越来越模糊，而手指摸上脸颊，一片湿润冰凉。</p><p>“是你要我做皇后的，我做到了，你却不守誓约。”她把镜子按在胸口，不胜苦楚般地伏低身子蜷缩成一团，“我会继续做皇后的，你不陪我也没关系，我原谅你了。真的，我原谅你了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>五</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>夤夜入宫的兵士明火执仗，团团围住了皇宫，领头人手持锦帛，口称奉诏收捕皇后。</p><p>南风是匆匆起来的，只挽了个简单的髻，衣服也穿得不甚周正，立于正殿御座旁时还是一副俯瞰蝼蚁的神色，冷冷笑道：“奉诏？一应诏书皆从我手中出，你又奉了谁的诏？”</p><p>皇帝昏聩不理政事早就天下皆知了，每日早朝俱是皇后在旁听政，朝中大小事宜，也都是皇后提拔的人在把持。</p><p>“妇人听政，牝鸡司晨，有误国祚。”一个华服年轻人分开众人走上前来，“你可知罪？”</p><p>“原来是废太子。”南风说，“陛下有恙，我虽是妇人，帮夫君守住家业，宁静朝野，乃是职分所在。况且这些年，便是我不敢贪功，也当得上‘海晏河清’之评，天下人谁敢说我有罪！”</p><p>“废太子”三个字深深刺痛了年轻人，他咬牙切齿地指着南风骂道：“妖妇！你天性凶狡，权诈欺世，暴虐善妒，祸乱朝纲，天下人人望得而诛之！”</p><p>皇帝藏在人群后面，低垂着脸，目光闪烁，南风觑见了他，他却不敢看自己的妻子。他一直毫不机敏且怯懦，可以被任何有心人轻易掌控住，南风只是略带失望地想，这个人枉为君王，除了良善他什么也没有，到最后，连结缡三十年的发妻也不敢保护。</p><p>“无能的男人，你也不过就是枚棋子，这些年不停地在你的叔父堂兄们手中辗转，甘心做他们的筹码和傀儡。你和你父亲一样愚驽，当不得一个称职的君王，又毫无尊严与操守，全然不似你的母亲。”</p><p>“妖妇！休要提我的母亲，是你害死了她！”年轻人怒吼道，“她堂堂一品夫人，死后竟只半匹白布一口薄棺，比宫人都不如。她此生害过谁，竟得如此下场！我要杀了你！刀斧手何在？砍下这个妖妇的头祭奠我母亲！”</p><p>南风微扬起头，哼了一声：“我是一个皇后，而你早就不是太子了。你若杀我，终究逃不过一个‘谋逆’。我虽有愧于你母亲，但此中种种，不消与你说。你只不过是一个懦夫，连亲手杀我的勇气都没有，如何慰你母亲在天之灵？”</p><p>被激怒的年轻人拔剑冲上前来，被侍卫死死拖住了，一叠声劝道：“殿下，殿下！这妖妇说得有理，殿下此时不妄动。当明诏天下，复殿下太子位，废皇后为庶人，才可杀之。殿下三思！从长计议啊！”</p><p>南风闭上眼，不再去管眼前这片嘈杂，手指抚上座边铜镜。这闺阁物不伦不类地置于殿上已经许久，众臣心中不是没有怨怼的，但皇后权势滔天，垂帘于御座旁都使得了，多置一面镜子又算什么呢？</p><p>镜中隐约映出人影，一张素面上少有颜色，真似那个明月般的人。</p><p>玉弓，你的儿子，来送我去见你了。</p><p>她想起初入东宫时，她才十五岁，与玉弓的寝殿只隔了一个院落。那个院子清静阴凉，植着青竹和芭蕉，夏日炎长，她总爱跑去玉弓那边厮混时光。</p><p>一日午睡懒起，两人也不唤侍女，互相梳发理妆，然后肩并肩照镜看，镜子里一双花儿一样的脸庞，一个清丽绝伦，一个青春可人。</p><p>南风记得自己拉着玉弓的手，撒娇卖痴地求她应了自己：“玉弓姐姐，我们永远这样在一起，好不好？”</p><p>玉弓笑着嗔她：“南风尽说这样孩子气的话，你多跟太子亲近才是，跟我在一起做什么呀？”</p><p>“太子就是个小傻子，又不漂亮，又不聪明。我要跟玉弓姐姐在一起，什么都不用做就很幸福。”</p><p>“不可以乱说，哪能什么都不用做呢。南风贵为太子妃，以后要做皇后的，辅佐天子，母仪天下，方是正理。”</p><p>“哼，我才不信什么天定，我爹娘还一直信着妹妹才有当太子妃光耀门楣的命呢。不过幸好她面见皇后那天失仪，皇后不喜欢她，要不我可就遇不到你了。”</p><p>她本意只是要妹妹出丑丢脸，谁知竟让自己一脚踏进皇城。</p><p>“玉弓姐姐，等我当上了皇后，母仪天下，万人之上，那时太子肯定听我的，我让他封你当夫人，把你留在宫里。玉弓就答应，永远和我在一起，好不好？”</p><p>玉弓那会儿大概笑了笑，然后轻轻点了头。</p><p>后来她们隔了一条夹道，隔了两片铜锁，隔了三尺白绫，隔了阴阳和无数个日夜。</p><p>可惜那个古怪的机关早就失效了，南风想，她的最后一点声音也消失在世间，不过无妨，她见到我，会唱给我听的。</p><p>可以去见她了呀，她会原谅吗？原谅我的错误，原谅我的妄执。我并不贪恋权势浮华，从头到尾我只执着于一个人而已。</p><p>玉弓姐姐，我不后悔我做的事，对便对了，错便错了。这世上的幸福或许真的有天定，与人事无干，但我终究与命数抗争过，人间无望的事，还有黄泉相见的一天。</p><p>她微笑起来，在一片纷乱中哼着支民间小调，那是玉弓教给她的歌，讲的是一位少女从春到秋，从眼前到梦中，如何苦苦思念着她的恋人——</p><p>——南风知我意，吹梦到西洲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 画迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：战</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>萧落第一次出京，是在一个炎热的夏天。</p><p>父亲开年便带着兄长去了东海，而京中入夏时接连下了十几天雨，雨停后忽然发生疫情。身为医者的母亲自请去太医署帮忙，不放心幼子独自在府中，便把他送到京外西山净法寺暂住。</p><p>太守府家的二公子时年六岁，正是个猪嫌狗不爱的年龄，偏偏与他那个外向活泼的兄长不同，很少淘气，也不怎么骄纵，乖巧得有点过分。萧太守自己虽说在沙场上度过了大半辈子，是马上挣得的出身，却也不在乎幼子文秀如女孩儿，毕竟长子在这个年岁时实在让父母太头疼，只能早早丢进军营管束。</p><p>出城的队伍排得很长。因为疫情，京中九门闭了八扇，只留了正南的中阳门，一应人等需持京师尹和太医署共同签发的通行文书，还要经过严格查验后方可出入。萧落开始还规规矩矩地坐着，坐得久了，也不免疲倦。车窗外一片压抑着的嘈杂人声，含糊而低沉，嗡嗡嗡地无处不在。萧落曾有过类似的感受：在祖父的葬礼上，许多宾客也是这样交谈，急切地想说，又刻意地什么也不说。他觉得闷，也觉得热，出门时放在车上的那盆冰早就化成了水，连小几上的木鸟都似乎耷拉着脑袋。萧落撇撇嘴，忽然觉得离家远行也不是那么好玩的事，虽然兄长常常跟他炫耀在外面的种种见闻，还总是得意地说“得是个大人了父亲母亲才会让你出远门呢”。</p><p>他悄悄把帘子拨开了一点透透气，骑马随在车驾边的男人立刻发现了，低下头问道：“小郎君可是闷了？”</p><p>男人的声音其实很柔和，相貌也端正，但一道纵贯左脸颊的显眼伤疤破坏了那份亲切，倒把萧落吓了一跳。</p><p>帘子掉了回去，萧落在车里细声细气又尽量礼仪周全地地答道：“多谢崔将军关心，我没关系的。”</p><p>男人自失地笑了笑，把受伤的那边脸转过去一点，才说：“再坚持一刻，我们就能出城了。等进了山，小郎君再拉开帘子看风景，好不好？”</p><p>萧落点点头，又省起外面的人看不到，赶紧大声回了句“好。”</p><p>城门口的军将们是认得崔希言的，见他穿的是常服，也知他一贯不爱招摇，便很有眼色地没一窝蜂跑来奉承。只带队的校尉过来客客气气地验过文书，略略问了下车上几人去往何处，就爽快地放行了。</p><p>一个新来的年轻军士用肩膀撞了撞旁边老资格的同袍，悄声问道：“这便是你们说的那个崔将军？不是说没成家，亲族也不在京中吗，车里是谁啊？”</p><p>“能让崔将军随行的你说还有哪家？自然是……”老兵指了指东边。</p><p>萧俨官居东郡太守，品级虽不算最高，但左挟天子，右掌兵权，确是京中第一权门。</p><p>那个十好几岁的半大孩子抽抽鼻子，哼了一声：“高门大户家的小哥儿就是命好，不像我们，死也得死在城里。”</p><p>这句话好死不死地传到了崔希言耳朵里，他扭头望过去，脸上伤痕太狰狞，眼神又太冰冷，吓得一帮军士七手八脚捂那个年轻人的嘴。校尉脸色青白地上前跟崔希言告罪，说年轻人不懂事，待会儿就罚他。</p><p>崔希言抬一抬手，压低了声音说：“太守和长公子远在东海，夫人进了太医署，萧府上下都在为国事奔忙，小公子出城，家中都没有得力的人了，还要央着我来送。稚子何辜，要任人这般嚼舌头？疫情可控，人心不能乱，尔等把守城门，连这个都不懂吗？”声调不算严厉，却隐约透着段没由来的肃杀寒气，他扫了眼军士们与排得长长的车马人群，“把我的话跟他们讲去。这回且算了，再有乱民心的，我不会饶他。”说罢就打马自去了。</p><p>大约是崔希言在传闻里的名声太差，校尉觉得脊背上直冒冷汗，半天才艰难地回了声“是”。后面排队的人不知前方出了什么纠纷，只见军将们都停下了工作，便一叠声鼓噪起来。一个人发声，后方不明所以也跟着叫嚷。校尉擦了把脸，先打起精神高声训斥了几句，又吩咐兄弟们继续干活，这才转头把年轻人扯到一边教训。</p><p>年轻人还梗着脖子不服，说什么“不过就是个出身好的少爷秧子”，校尉毫不客气地扇了他一巴掌，只求把这不知死活的家伙打醒：“那是个阎罗啊！你知不知道他手底下死过多少人？你以为他那张脸是怎么破相的？当年西京一战，他一路执剑到御驾前，手刃废太子，烧了半座西京城，眼都没眨一下，现在到西京说‘崔希言’三个字还能止小儿夜啼。跟他闹？你在他面前便是做了冤死的鬼都排不上名号！”</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p>萧落不知道跟他同行的是个名字能止小儿夜啼的人，从帘子的缝隙望出去，崔希言没有受伤的那半边脸颊光洁英俊，坐在马上的姿态更是军人式的挺拔。他很像父亲，萧落悄悄想，甚至比父亲还多了丝矜贵文雅，于是油然而生出亲近感来。</p><p>入到山里，浓绿的树荫投下了清凉的阴影，萧落迫不及待地拉开帘子，趴在窗沿上眯着眼睛透过头顶层层枝叶看碎金般的阳光。悠长蝉鸣和马蹄的哒哒声交织着回响在幽静的山路上，空气中也没有城里无处不在的生石灰味道，萧落情不自禁地深吸一口气，咧嘴笑了起来。</p><p>萧二公子一直显得拘谨和早熟，这会儿才像个第一次出门的孩子，崔希言看着他亮闪闪的眼睛，不知想到了什么，自出城后一直郁郁寡欢的人竟然低头笑了笑，却又瞬间颦起眉，抬眼望向远处，轻轻叹口气。萧落闻声看了他一眼，崔希言又赶紧对他露出笑容，问道：“小郎君想不想骑马？”</p><p>萧落迟疑着没有立刻回答，但显而易见的期盼神色是骗不了人的，崔希言便吩咐停车，亲自将萧落抱上马。</p><p>崔希言的马是上好的军马，比京中家用的要高大得多，萧落乍一坐上去，顿时有腾云驾雾的错觉，身子僵了一霎。崔希言拍拍他的膝盖以示安抚，把缰绳递过去叫他握紧了，一蹬马鞍也翻身上去，把萧落牢牢搂在身前。</p><p>“来，挺直背，不要怕。”</p><p>萧落依言坐直了，崔希言把着他的手抖抖缰绳，马儿轻嘶一声，缓缓迈开了步子。</p><p>这感觉太过新奇了，对萧落而言，仿佛重新看到世间万物：树木后是无尽的树木，天空外是更远的天空，京城的塔楼眺望过去那么矮小，近处的灌木野花不事修剪，长得烦乱而蓬勃。京中的家里不比世家奢华，但确实有宽阔的院子，有精心养护的姹紫嫣红，从阁楼上能看到雁群飞过被檐角遮挡了一块的天空，但原来世界比他过去以为的更宽广，比兄长给他描述的更鲜活。</p><p>孩子的快乐切实地传递给了崔希言，让他心底久违地柔软起来，久违到他惊讶于居然没有忘记自己也有的童年。同样的绿荫、阳光、蓬勃草木和同样文秀如女孩儿的朋友，同样的雀跃欢欣和天真无邪，仿佛时光从来没有流逝。当时曾是永恒的，每一天都那么长，只有读不完的书和习不完的字，昏昏欲睡的下午一觉醒来，阳光还晃得刺眼，谁能在当时预料到未来的离乱？然而他又清楚地明了，那已经是过去了，风尘血泪早就遮掩了一切，那些美好的日子已经散了、碎了，比梦还不堪一击，甚至都不敢潜入回忆和梦境。</p><p>他不敢回忆童年时的无忧无虑和少年时的鲜衣怒马，不敢回忆友人指下琤琮的琵琶和洛水边少女明艳的笑容，也不敢回忆战场上纷乱的血光和烽烟，任何回忆都将撕扯着心脏，撕扯得疼痛到麻木，麻木之后又重新疼痛，即使崔希言是个冷血的人——不，在他下令用火器烧掉半座西京，连自家大宅和祠堂也不在乎时大约连人都不是了。每一个走上战场的军人总有点支撑自己去追求胜利的东西，为了荣誉、正义、责任、野心、金钱、杀戮的欲望或者仅仅是活下去，而他已经找不到了。他曾经无所谓生死，无所谓苦乐，无所谓战乱与和平，世间没有颜色没有温度也没有光，挥剑变成了一种徒劳的本能，只有剑尖那点雪亮可以成为在夜幕中前行的倚仗，即使前行也不知要往何处去。他或许早就该马革裹尸，或许还能留下个更好的名声，但自幼的勤学苦练和那一丁点天生的、说不清是好还是坏的运气庇佑他在战场上站到最后。</p><p>把游荡在亡魂堆里的杀人阎罗带回来的终究还是剑，持剑的人甚至没有像样的章法，只是血缘造就的容貌太过相似，让他恍惚了一霎。</p><p>迎面的寒光真的破开了夜色，一片纯白之后是一片血红，血液的温度比锐痛更让人诧异于自己竟还是个活生生的人，他竭力睁大了眼睛，一时间不知身在何处。眼前那个少年惨白着脸，染血的利刃在他手里堪堪握住，颤抖不停，强自硬撑着挡在前方，身后的座椅上，瑟缩着名义上是君王的人。</p><p>即使狼狈不堪，依然似明珠生晕般的少年咬着牙，一字一句地对他说：“崔希言，今日你若要弑君，便先从我的尸体上踏过去。”</p><p>多么脆弱的、不堪一击的、根本算不上屏障的屏障，多么可笑的忠诚和坚持。</p><p>然而阎罗却垂下了刀剑，重新变回谦卑的人。纵然万般不情愿，崔希言也缓缓屈了膝：“臣失礼。臣……救驾来迟……”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p>远处天边有一柱黑烟，在晴空白日里分外明显。</p><p>崔希言漠然地看着。在古老的认知里，无法入土的魂魄难以得到安宁，容易因为怨恨而成为恶鬼，需要加倍的祭飨来安抚。那流落在外找不到归家路的魂魄呢？是无知无觉地遗忘了，还是无影无踪地消散了呢？</p><p>“崔将军。”</p><p>崔希言回过神，萧落在他怀里闷闷地问：“京城里的疫情真的不严重吗？”</p><p>“你听到了？”崔希言顺手折了枝路边垂下的槐花递给萧落玩，“他们不懂事，你不要放在心上。净法寺是个清静地方，僧人们会好好照顾你的，稍微忍耐几日，等京中形势稳定下来后，我再来接你回家。”</p><p>“我不是怕……”萧落撇起嘴，“我是担心母亲。”</p><p>“贺兰夫人是杏林女杰，有她出马，我们才能多少安心些呢。小郎君，等以后你回了家，可要替我们谢谢你母亲啊。”</p><p>萧落“嗯”了声，一下一下揪着花瓣玩，又问：“崔将军？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我的木雀儿能飞到母亲那里去吧？”</p><p>“能的，只要在晴朗的日子把它放出去。但是也莫要太频繁了，小郎君要是太想念母亲，会让夫人担心的。我每隔半旬就来看你一回，有什么想吃的想玩的都告诉我好不好？”</p><p>“不会太频繁的，母亲已经与我约好了。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”萧落用力点了下头，“母亲跟我说，人活在世上要足够勇敢，要像个战士一样去面对很多不如意的，或者让人觉得很难过的事，有时候它们很难很长，还不一定会赢，不过不赢总比一开始就怕输要好。我答应她啦，不怕也不哭。但是我会用木雀儿告诉母亲，我一切都好，这样她就不用挂念我，可以安心做自己的事了。”</p><p>崔希言执缰的手不由自主紧了紧，马儿嘶鸣一声，抬起了前蹄。</p><p>“我想像父亲那样当一个战士，或者像母亲那样。”萧落无知无觉地仰起脸来：“像崔将军一样也行。”</p><p>前面看得见净法寺楼台的檐角了，崔希言伸手摸了摸萧落的头，孩子未束的发垂到肩头，水一样顺滑服帖，人生若是靠勇气就能一往无前，那将会是个多么幸运和遂顺的人生。但让孩子这样以为总是没有错的，他们有权利单纯直白地勇敢，却不知总角垂髫的年纪里这天性使然的单纯才最是伤人。</p><p>“小郎君像太守和夫人都是很好的。”</p><p>但不要像我。我不是一个战士，虽然一直在战场的中央，从没走出去过。</p><p>那是自结因果的战场，是画地为牢，囿于业障，终究不得解脱的战场。</p><p> </p><p>净法寺原本是崔希言的母亲留下的别庄。西京一战后，崔家已经把崔希言从族谱上删去，将之逐出了家门。他其实只有这一处产业了，但依旧把庄子舍了出去。</p><p>迎过来的知客与崔希言和萧落见了礼，说是已接到书信，东边的小院已经打扫好了，又凉爽，又清静，还专门挑了个伶俐的孩子与小郎君作伴。</p><p>萧落盯着知客的眼睛，僧人的右眼上戴了只像眼罩般的镶了水晶的精钢圆框，框中一只圆球滴溜溜转动中隐约透出点点红光。</p><p>知客发觉了他的视线，低头歉意地笑了笑：“小郎君莫怕，这是义眼。”</p><p>“受伤了吗？疼吗？”</p><p>“嗯，打仗时受的伤。好多年了，已经不疼了。”</p><p>“这位过去是我的副将。”崔希言接过话来，“小郎君，这寺的很多修行人都曾是军士，在战场上落下了残疾，多亏了你的舅父明空先生，帮他们设计了不少义肢义眼，容貌可能异于常人，你看到了莫要害怕。”</p><p>萧落点点头，一脸严肃地说：“父亲说了，兵者，能捍国难，不惧生死；母亲也说，上医医国,其次疾人。小子不才，虽尚不能为国为民，但为国为民的人是英雄，即使病了，我也总是敬重的。”</p><p>知客笑出声来，连崔希言都不禁莞尔。这时走在后面的马车到了，知客便忙着张罗人去搬萧落的行李，又招手叫了个十一二岁的孩子过来，跟萧落说：“这是阿照，小郎君在敝寺的日子就由他照顾你。先跟着去看看住处，要是缺了什么，就让阿照来同我讲。”</p><p>阿照似乎有点怕崔希言，低着头走过来，牵上萧落一起往东院去。萧落走了几步，又扭头问崔希言：“崔将军，你马上就回去吗？”</p><p>“还要耽搁一会儿。”</p><p>“那你走的时候，我来送你。”</p><p>崔希言笑着点点头，待萧落离开，又把笑容收了回去，站在院里盯着紧闭的正堂出神。知客张罗完杂事，走过来低声对他说：“将军，卢郎君过来了。”</p><p>“还在画那面墙吗？”</p><p>知客点点头：“三个月了，一笔未动。”</p><p>崔希言默然了一会儿才说：“你且忙吧，我自己去见他。”</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p>萧落看着牵着他的男孩子，跟自家兄长差不多大。虽然没有兄长高，比兄长瘦，也不如兄长好看，但比兄长温柔得多，而且不会嫌弃自己是个没见过世面的小孩儿。</p><p>“你叫阿照？姓什么呢？”</p><p>“回小郎君，我是孤儿，是师父从战场上捡回来的，不知道父母是谁，所以没有姓。”</p><p>萧落觉得自己问错了话，有些讪讪，阿照倒反过来安慰他说：“小郎君，不碍的，师父说了，再过两年让我自己选前程。若留在寺中修行，抛却尘缘后左右也不需要姓氏；若去从军，他便将他的俗家姓氏与我，将来我替他延续祖宗香火。”</p><p>于是萧落又高兴起来，欢欢喜喜地晃了晃阿照的手臂：“我不想进屋，你带我去转转好吗？好嘛！”</p><p>阿照有些为难，但架不住萧落对付大哥的那套痴缠手段，想了想说，“这时辰师父们都在院间劳作，正殿又锁闭着，要是小郎君不怕，我就带你去看后殿的壁画。等师父们去大殿晚课，我们再趁着天光去逛逛院子。好不好？”</p><p>萧落自然是同意的。阿照拉着他的手，两个孩子灵巧地跑过游廊。阳光洒在青石板上，被柱子斜斜地分成几块，燕子的影子在地面极快地掠过，又隐入檐下的阴凉中。</p><p>后殿的门虚掩了两扇，正中开得略大些，有说话的声音从里面传出来。</p><p>阿照“呀”了一声，惋惜道：“卢郎君在啊……小郎君，今天就不要进去了吧，卢郎君人顶俊俏，但脾气却不很好的。他作画时，从不许有旁人在。”</p><p>“是崔将军呢。”萧落听出另一个人的声音，“我们悄悄地听一听吧。有崔将军在，就算被人发现了也不会挨骂的。”</p><p>“不好吧……”</p><p>“没关系，没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>殿中崔希言抬头望着坐在伸缩架上的人，半天没有说话。那人一身白麻衣，虽是细麻，但衣不缉边，发不结髻，披散了一肩，只用条带子松松束起。</p><p>“他的忌日快到了，今年要做场大法事，然后……入土。”</p><p>“一件衣裳罢了，难为崔将军用心。”</p><p>这种程度的嘲讽已经伤不了崔希言了，他平静地继续说：“这面壁画你画了快三年，也快要画完了吧。”</p><p>那人似乎轻轻笑了一声，答道：“是。第一年，我画了大铁围山诸地狱，狱周匝万八千里，纯铁铸就。铁围之内，无间阿鼻、飞刀千刃、寒冰火床、拔舌倒刺，诸狱相连，名号各别。罪人于其中为恶鬼夜叉拖拽，铜铁石火变化百千业道之器，连绵苦楚加身，万死万生，求一念暂住不得。</p><p>“第二年，我画了轮回五道，一切未解脱之人，为善为恶，逐境而生，恶习结业，善习结果。造业者数历轮回，依旧息不灭贪嗔痴，依旧行的是杀盗淫妄的无量罪业，而后必将堕入地狱中。</p><p>“到了第三年，我终于画了莲花台上菩萨慈悲为怀，发大宏愿，广度众生。但是……”</p><p>那是个很年轻的声音，带着一点嘶哑，话说得很慢很用力，像要让每一个字都牢牢钉入崔希言的心里，说到最后，终于哽咽起来。</p><p>“……我画不出。菩萨的容貌……我画不出。”</p><p>崔希言猛地闭上眼。</p><p>那面墙上活灵活现地画着地狱千刑、众生百苦，那些扭曲的面容、残缺的肢体、绝望、褴褛、无声的嚎叫、堆成山的头颅、遍地白骨、雪亮刀兵、倾盆血火、青面獠牙的鬼神、无情无爱的冥官，仿佛下一刻便会破壁而出。他都见过、亲历过，甚至从未离开过，每时每刻，每日每夜，每一个罪人的脸都能幻化成他的，他是六道的造业者，是地狱的受刑人。而高居中天的菩萨身披璎珞，仪态端庄，脑后佛光粲然，圆融如月，一手结无畏印，一手结与愿印，指缝间散出千道细如蛛丝的金光，愿众生无畏，洗脱罪业得到救赎。</p><p>偌大一面墙上每一根线条都是精心描出的，唯有菩萨的容貌只寥寥几笔，模糊一片。</p><p>饶是如此，崔希言也认得出那是谁的容颜。</p><p>——比谁都俊秀，比谁都高洁，昆山美玉一样剔透也一样坚脆的卢元期。</p><p>“我画不出，因为我不知道他肯不肯原谅你。”</p><p>架上的少年终于低头垂目看着崔希言。说是少年并不恰当，因为他有少年人的外表、中年人的冷厉神情和暮年人带着倦意的眼睛。</p><p>“崔将军，也许他的死不是你的错，但你没有救他。你本可以救他的，他被杀的时候你不过在三十里外，你只要稍微……只要……对不起，我画了三年想了三年，最终还是脱不开怨憎。”</p><p>崔希言叹了口气：“元序，下来吧。画不出便画不出，我此生不奢求元期的原谅，也不奢求你的。你恨我是应该的。”</p><p>“我不恨你。”卢元序说，“伤到你的人是我，我们互不相欠。我不能代三哥原谅你，同样不能代他恨你。”</p><p>他摇了摇头，又摇了摇头：“我不知道。究竟是我不能代替他原谅你，还是根本只是我自己不原谅你。”</p><p>“元序……”</p><p>“但是我原不原谅又有什么意义？你在乎吗？你不在乎我的原谅就像你不在乎我恨你。你舍掉了唯一的产业，照顾你的旧部，收养那些被战乱夺走父母的孤儿，供奉我兄长的血衣，容忍我在这里画一面壁画。别人会以为你在赎罪，但你不是，我知道的。你愿意做一个罪人，愿意下地狱。你不需要任何和解，大概只有痛苦才能救你。你甚至都不愿意一死了之！我究竟还要恨你什么呢？我为你浪费的生命还不够多吗？”</p><p>崔希言沉默地看着他，眼睛是废园里没有干涸的深井。卢元序不由疑惑，这到底是另一种自我拯救，还是另一种自我放逐。</p><p>“我要走了。”卢元序重新把视线投到菩萨模糊慈悲的眉目上，“他的法事将近了吧，法事完了，我便走。”</p><p>“天下还不够太平，你要去哪里？”</p><p>“去人间。不为良相，便为良医，我要去做一个医师，看看真正的人间生老病死，看看真正的人间能不能教我放下妄执。这是你什么都可以放弃也期待着的太平人间不是吗？你看不到的，我去帮你看吧。我会一路向西走，等我走累了、想通了、放下了，我就回来画完这面墙。”</p><p>少年的侧颜、长发和白麻衣被漏进来的阳光镀上一层薄金色。崔希言安静地看了他一会儿。卢元序是兄弟里面最像元期的那一个，于是他似乎忆起少年时的卢元期倚在阁楼上读书的样子，自己打马而过，带着长剑和酒，在楼下唤他带上琵琶一同出游。那日天光也是正好，元期被他叫得烦了，顺手朝他丢了把扇子，差点打中头。墙头开着一树白得耀眼的梨花，他们在洛水边上，会结识一位长得很美的姑娘。</p><p>“元序，自己保重。”</p><p>卢元序动了动嘴唇，泪水从眼角滑落至腮边。他没有发出任何声音，所以崔希言不知道他说过什么。</p><p>他说：“希言兄，你也保重。”</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>萧落其实并不清楚崔希言跟那位卢郎君说过什么，因为听了两句他根本不懂的话后阿照就硬把他拉走了。这让小郎君很不高兴，但阿照拿长草叶编了只蚂蚱给他，萧落就又高兴了。</p><p>崔希言准备离开时，就看到两个孩子凑在一起说说笑笑。萧落见到他，双手各举了一个草编跑过去，献宝似的举到他面前。</p><p>“崔将军，你看，你看。是阿照编的。”</p><p>崔希言看了看，一个是蚂蚱，一个是蝉，他摸摸小郎君的头：“挺好看的。”</p><p>“送你一个吧。”</p><p>崔希言便拿走了那只蝉，珍而重之地放进袖子里。他对萧落微笑，翻身上了马，抬眼看着阿照的时候，却没有什么笑容，只有一个带着规训的眼神。</p><p>“照顾好小郎君。”</p><p>阿照深深地低下头。</p><p>回城路上不用慢慢走，崔希言纵马飞驰在山路上，风呜呜地响在耳畔，不知有没有带走眼角几颗被尘土所迷而掉下的眼泪。</p><p>都有来处，都有归处。</p><p>心甘情愿寄身在鬼蜮的人，看到那条垂下的蜘蛛丝，依旧会情不自禁地伸出手。</p><p>那终有一天，还能看到人间吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 秉烛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：战的一百年后</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一声雷鸣后不到半刻，暴雨便倾盆而下，天地的界限模糊在一片密不透风的水帘中，本来的满目青翠在雨幕和阴沉沉的暮光里苍白了颜色，倒似用淡墨在旧丝绢上绘出一般。</p><p>僧人拨了拨炭火，往铁壶里翻滚的茶水中投下撮细盐，这才慢悠悠地对立在窗边看雨的人说：“这雨一时半刻怕是不会停的，大约也赶不上宵禁了，郎君今天便在小寺安心住下吧。”</p><p>高个子的年轻人关上窗，转头对僧人笑了笑。这是个眸色很黑、瞳孔很亮的年轻男人，眼角已经有了褪不去的淡淡笑纹，带着点随遇而安的无所谓神情答道：“好啊。”</p><p>他坐回榻上，捧起茶碗啜了口，眼角的笑纹又深了一点：“我在北方住得久了，那边少有好茶叶，纵使一月一回的飞艇能送来新茶，靠我的饷金也是买不起的。我们那边啊，喝的都是压成硬砖的粗茶，还得花大力气撬开掰碎了，跟牛羊奶同煮。香倒是香的，可惜不够风雅。待回了北方，便不知何时能再喝到如此一杯清茶了。”</p><p>僧人只管低头舀茶，依旧慢悠悠地问道：“郎君此番回京，除了中元祭拜各位先祖，还有一件要务不是议婚事么？成家之后回京的机会必定会多出许多了，想喝杯清茶的话，小僧随时都是欢迎的。”</p><p>“说是要议，但多半成不了吧。”年轻人挠挠头，“京中的闺秀，有几个愿意去北方苦寒地呆着？若不跟我去，独自被留在京中的话，未免又太委屈姑娘了。”</p><p>僧人没搭话，坐在旁边一直默然无语地读着卷经书的少年冷不丁说道：“要是我没认错，阁下是漠北营的中郎将崔漠，要与你议亲的是南阳郡主，是也不是？”</p><p>“哎？我在京中挺有名的吗？”崔漠被人道破身份也还是一副笑眯眯无所谓的神情，“真是意外，我还以为京中的风雅郎君们根本想不起我们这些漠北的糙人们呢。”</p><p>少年的脸掩在一片阴影中，似乎冷笑了半声：“崔将军说笑，你掌管着的是漠北营最精锐的火器，是工信局在军中最得力的招牌，肖影早就遍传京城了，稍微有点见识的应该都听说过崔将军的大名吧。”</p><p>崔漠抬起手翻覆着看了看：“我不过是个做不了精细活的机关师，依着祖训从军却又拿不动刀兵，琢磨点打打杀杀的东西也就差不多了。小郎君的手看着倒像是个做精细活的，可惜不是我的同行。”</p><p>“在下姓游，单名潇，是千金寮的学医官。”</p><p>“哎呀，这可真失敬了。小郎君做的是救人的善事，不似我做惯了杀人的勾当……”</p><p>僧人咳嗽了下，宣了句佛号，正色说：“郎君在寺中不可妄言。”</p><p>崔漠赶忙告罪，却不像特别有诚意的样子。游潇冷淡的目光在崔漠脸上游巡了一番，又垂下眼睛继续读那卷经书。僧人刚为崔漠叹了口气，转头看着游潇，忍不住又叹了声，嘱咐道：“天光不好，你也不要再看书了，以免伤眼。”</p><p>游潇倒是很听他的话，收好了经卷，规规矩矩地坐着，抿紧了嘴唇一言不发。</p><p>崔漠稍微有点疑惑地想着自己是否有哪句话得罪了这位小医官，随即又把疑惑抛到一边，只问：“大师，今晚寺中就我们三人吗？”</p><p>“还有一个火头，和一位画师。”</p><p>“画师？为了补后殿那幅壁画吗？”</p><p>“正是。”</p><p>崔漠一瞬间眼睛便亮了，掩饰不住地雀跃起来：“太好了！大师终于同意请人来修补壁画了啊，我此行不虚。求大师让我看看那壁墙，自十年前闭了后殿，我就再没见过了。”</p><p>“这……”僧人迟疑着，“尚未完工，本是不该让外人见的。但郎君是有缘人，或可破个例。待会儿用斋时，你自己去问问画师的意思吧。”</p><p>又用过一回茶后，僧人便自去吩咐徒弟准备斋饭了，留下两人相对无言。天色愈发暗沉下去，没有掌灯的房中逐渐只看得到彼此的身形轮廓，雨水击打檐角的噼啪声和云中翻滚的雷声浑浊成一片，显得这份无言安静得有些诡异。</p><p>“很特别吗？”游潇忽然问，声音干巴巴的，“那面壁画。”</p><p>“也许说不上特别。”崔漠冲小医官坐着的方向笑了笑，也不管对面的人看不看得到，“一幅地狱变罢了，但手笔真是好。我幼时见过，已经斑驳了半壁墙，却还是……”</p><p>他停了半刻，皱着眉思索了一下。</p><p>“还是什么？”游潇看不清崔漠的表情，追问了句。</p><p>“还是足够慈悲——这不是当年的感觉，当年我可被吓坏了——后来在北边吃了几年风沙，造了杀孽，见惯了死人，半夜惊醒时有时会忆起那幅壁画，三千地狱之上，端坐着位垂怜苍生的菩萨。年岁太久，有点记不真切了，便总想再看看。”</p><p>夜幕已经笼罩下来，只有炉中未熄的炭火发出微弱的光。崔漠伸手拿火筷子拨了两下，烧得通红的炭块裂开，响起不甚清晰的哔剥声，同时响起的是游潇同样不甚清晰的问话：</p><p>“杀孽……你不是机关师吗？”</p><p>崔漠拨着炭火的手顿了一霎，深感自己说得太多，对于这种近乎于盘问的对话心下立刻有了抗拒，但又若无其事地笑起来：“战场上么……”</p><p>他一时也想不好搪塞的说辞，幸而僧人这时回来了，带着盏精巧的琉璃汽灯，拎了只多层食盒，身后跟了个穿深青色窄袖衣衫的人，想来正是那位画师。</p><p>他们进得屋中，忽然明亮起来的光线让崔漠用力眨了眨眼，适应后便看到那个寺中专门请来修补壁画的画师，出人意料地年轻。或者更准确地说，画师有张看不出年龄的白皙端正的脸，眸色却是奇特的冷灰，显然有着异族的血统，在一片暗色的衬托下如三五夜的东出新月，叫人过目难忘。</p><p>僧人放下食盒，合掌对崔漠介绍道：“这位便是敝寺延请的画师。”</p><p>“卢皎。”画师说，不动声色地打量了崔漠一番，抬手行了个礼，又对游潇笑了笑，便不再说话。</p><p>寺中斋饭简素，每人只得一碗菰米饭和一碟菜蔬。对崔漠来说食物毕竟少了些，他很快便停了箸，看着其他三个人用如出一辙的缓慢文雅、默不作声的方式进食，把用餐这件事变成了一种严肃的仪式，不由自主地觉出了格格不入，甚至开始想念起军营里毫无仪态的生活。</p><p>他耐心地等待其他人用完斋饭，才恭敬又热切地问卢皎：“卢先生，我有个不情之请。”</p><p>“你想看那面壁画？”</p><p>崔漠点点头：“请您成全。”</p><p>“郎君知道自己一身的血腥味吗？”</p><p>僧人看了卢皎一眼，似乎摇了摇头，到底只是沉默地收拾着碗筷食盒。游潇依旧垂着眼睛端坐在那里，也许在听，也许没有。</p><p>崔漠情不自禁地抬了抬袖子，但袖口只散发出皂角和尘土的味道。他放下手，习惯地笑笑：“我不会为自己辩护。先生说的没错，我是个为军队做火器的机关师，做出的都是凶器，虽没有亲手沾过血，也未必不是杀人的帮凶。”</p><p>卢皎的灰眸浅且通透，加上那副过于端整的容貌，直视别人时常常让人有被居高临下审视着的感觉，大多数人对他既敬且畏，而崔漠平静地迎向了他的目光。</p><p>“你见过死于你火器之下的人吗？”</p><p>崔漠想起了北方，那些亘古不变的广袤草原和高远的蓝天，马群追逐着云团投下的影子，河流每经一次雨季便会变一点方向，最终蜿蜒成九曲十八弯。永远都有战争，大的或小的，最长一次和平也不过十年。他有时甚至觉得不是因为战争才有这承袭百余年的漠北营，而是因为漠北营，才有边疆上永不平息的战火，层层叠叠的仇恨与流不尽的血和眼泪。</p><p>“见过。”他回答。</p><p>当然见过。他曾设计过一种铁车，血肉之躯在它面前只能如蝼蚁般被碾压过去，车上装着的火器是将精炼过的石脂引燃后喷射，百米之内沾到的人几乎没有生机。那一战格外轻松也格外惨烈，死去的生灵和焦土化为一体，凝固出一种奇形怪状又活灵活现的狰狞，仿佛亡者嘶喊挣扎着要脱离土地。崔漠一战成名，而战场却无法清理，大多数遗体分都分不开，只能任其在原地，被烈日曝晒，被雨水冲洗，有时会有乌鸦落下，啄食一点焦炭底下残余的腐肉。</p><p>后来崔漠听说，那片土地好几年过去，依旧寸草不生。</p><p>他有时会梦见战场，一片死气的、无声的战场，这些梦通常是平静的，算不上噩梦但也决不美妙。因为太空旷，没有活物，连游魂都不见半个，空气凝滞得像浓雾，四周只有冰冷散落的铁器，自己踽踽独行，无因无由，无知无觉。</p><p>当他醒来，会感到茫然，而后恐惧。</p><p>“见过。而且在战争开始前我便在预想可能的惨状，结果同预想的往往相差无几。”崔漠说，“先生，我并非铁石心肠，也不认为那些凶器的出世理所应当。但此事毕竟是我职分所在，不杀人，或者说不能更有效地杀人，死在北疆草原上的便是漠北营的大好儿郎。”</p><p>“你既不悔，又何必要去看那面壁画？”</p><p>“我家祖训，代代须有儿郎从军。每一个从军的人也须记得：杀人安人，杀之可也；以战止战，虽战可也。如果心有动摇，便去西山净法寺，看看后殿墙壁上的地狱变。”</p><p>“你动摇了？为什么？”游潇忽然打断他，“你们不是刚刚又打了胜仗，圣上龙颜大悦，召你回京不但议婚还要封爵么？你还有什么不满意的？”</p><p>“阿游。”僧人温声制止住游潇，“不是每个人都一心想着青云直上，你让崔郎君说完。”又对崔漠解释道，“我曾也是千金寮的医官，阿游是我的学生，失了些礼数，你莫怪他。”</p><p>同样的问题崔漠被问过太多次，早已不以为意。他原本有套说辞，一派忽沐皇恩的惶惶然，任谁听了都要赞句谦逊。可今天他在兰若之中，君子不信神鬼，但要畏天命。他可以不回答，但不应该撒谎，如果在这里都要矫饰心迹，那世上何处还可求半点心安。</p><p>况且他忽然有了想说的愿望，不知是雨夜太寂寥，还是卢皎的眼睛实在太似无情无爱的神明。</p><p>“不是不满意，小医官。而是在某个刹那，我发现自己实在高兴得很。”</p><p>生灵涂炭算什么？白骨高塔算什么？他崔漠似乎马上会一飞冲天、光耀门楣。他的父亲、祖父甚至曾祖都能被那个放逐了他们的望族重新接纳，即使不能，他也能立起另一个煊赫家门，再开宗祠，先祖们的牌位不用只能供奉于一座愈发破落的寺庙中。不，哪怕仅仅因为一个机关师的骄傲。以专精获得赞赏，有什么不对？工信局百余人，谁比得过他？</p><p>“我太高兴，以至于忘了先君教诲。前些年，武威太守对北疆戎狄打压过重，引起西海郡叛乱，各部族陆陆续续自立为王，盘踞城池山林，与我朝相抗。漠北营虽骁勇，但那么广阔的一片北疆如处火宅，总有不能顾及周全的地方，行事手段便也越来越狠厉，得到的抵抗也就越来越顽强。无法以战止战的话，我在北疆所做的一切有何意义？不过杀人造业。先曾祖百年前火烧半座西京，尚用半世补偿，我背负的不比他少，却竟然在沾沾自喜，实在是……说不孝也使得。如此，又怎能连累一个好女子嫁我。”</p><p>“南阳郡主与你的婚事是圣意，你想抗旨不成？再者，不成婚，你又何来子嗣继承家门？”游潇问，崔漠莫名地听出一丝愤怒。</p><p>“不碍的，郡主也未必想嫁给一个长年在北疆的人。况且我崔家先祖父不是先曾祖的骨血，先君也不是先祖的亲子，收养一个孩子，应是不难。”</p><p>“你怎么知道……”</p><p>“好了。”卢皎截断了游潇的追问，“我明白了。那面壁画虽未完成，但既然崔郎君想看，就请随我去吧。”</p><p>后殿的壁画没有修补的地方受不得强光，卢皎平日里都是紧闭门窗，拉起帷幕，靠一盏小小的云母灯照明，不分昼夜地在几乎是黑暗的地方工作。僧人把琉璃灯留在厢房中，另取了支烛台走在前面引路，崔漠让卢皎先行，而游潇也固执地跟在了后面。四个人沉默地走过寺中的游廊，夜色如墨，雨势也依然不见小，空荡荡的寺庙里看不到其它光亮，天地仿佛已经缩成僧人手中烛火所能照亮的那小小一块。</p><p>须弥尚可纳入芥子，总有人却想将自己放逐出世界。</p><p>那面百年前绘成的壁画已经修复了一半，一只不敢靠得太近的烛火并不能让人看得真切。在朦胧光线下，阴森可怖的地狱众生似乎能立刻破壁而出。</p><p>游潇转开了眼睛，而崔漠显而易见地露出困惑的神情。</p><p>“卢先生，这……”</p><p>卢皎看着自己的工作，不见丝毫喜色，他的画技没有任何瑕疵，但总是缺少一点笔意。旁的人看不出，崔漠却看出来了。</p><p>“崔郎君，我并不满意我做的修补。”卢皎说，“而且我可能永远也无法画出你曾见过的那面壁画，那是幅杰作，但只有经历过地狱的人才能画得出。我也曾迟疑过要不要任由它消失，免得经我的手最终变成一副精美但面目全非的画。”</p><p>“您后来还是决定修补它。”</p><p>卢皎在黑暗中轻声笑了笑：“崔郎君想知道为什么？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“那崔郎君知道你我二人祖上的渊源吗？”</p><p>崔漠小小地吃了一惊：“先君是先祖父收养的孩子，所以很少跟我提及家族的事。”</p><p>“详情我亦是不知的，只知道当年先祖画这幅地狱变时，对崔家先祖满心怨怼，但数年后，已经原谅了他。既然已经原谅了，那又何必拘泥于一点不差地复刻那些怨怼呢。也许让画存在得更久一些，让这座寺庙延续得更久一些，会是件更好的事。”</p><p>“您如何知道已经原谅了呢？”</p><p>卢皎指指上方：“最开始菩萨本是没有面容的，后来才补上。只要看过便会明白。”</p><p>僧人依言将烛火举向高处，铅白颜色已褪成深灰，但原本的手笔还清晰可见，俊眼修眉的菩萨面容温柔慈悲，眼中含着对一切苦难的怜悯和宽宥。</p><p>崔漠这才发现，菩萨的容颜与卢皎有三分相似，但卢皎没有那么温柔的神色。卢皎的眼神跟他的眼眸一样是冷的，这份冷静足够洞穿世事，却无法支撑他描画出切实的苦难。崔漠想，自己其实也一样，他见过的真正的苦难，却从没有真正靠近过。</p><p>他们毕竟生于安乐，与苦难隔着或多或少的距离。</p><p>不真实的又何止这些，他们祖上百年前也许曾有一番深入骨髓的恩怨，到今天，两家的后代只是邂逅于此的陌路人。</p><p>“崔郎君，走吧。”僧人说，“不可困于过往，不论是画，还是做过的事。也切莫辜负将来，不论是前程，还是人。”</p><p>僧人点起卢皎放在那里的云母灯，对崔漠和卢皎施了一礼，便招呼游潇要送他回房。游潇迟疑了一霎，还是点点头，跟着去了。</p><p>被留下的两人在一片昏黄中无言以对，半晌，卢皎忽然开口说：“千金寮。”</p><p>“千金寮？”</p><p>“千金寮是圣武皇帝的贺兰皇后所创，为天下训练医官，不论男女、出身、年龄。贺兰皇后与圣武皇帝相识于微时，正是在北疆。”</p><p>崔漠不知他为何提起这话茬，只敷衍地应道：“贺兰皇后是奇女子。”</p><p>“与郎君议婚的南阳郡主，是贺兰皇后的次子嫡系一脉，郎君知道吗？”</p><p>“卢先生想说什么？”</p><p>“当今宗室多半奢靡无度，但南阳郡主与旁的宗室不同，一个金枝玉叶主动去了千金寮当学医官。她愿不愿意嫁给郎君，愿不愿意跟随郎君去北疆，你总要亲自问一问才好。”</p><p>崔漠微微睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“请问卢先生，郡主的闺名是？”</p><p>“萧陵游。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 无猜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>《秉烛》的旧缘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萧陵游十岁时，有个方士为她占了一卦，说出的话似吉言又不似吉言，前一句说她“命格贵重，似武明再生”，后一句却说“但命带驿马，怕是多奔劳”。</p><p>“明”是圣武帝的贺兰皇后谥号，萧陵游生为宗室，自然当不了本朝皇后，连着后一句听，倒像是预言她有朝一日会和亲异族似的。</p><p>武陵王这一支宗室地位尊贵，但已经没有实权了，听说近来北疆又不太平，若是朝廷要走和亲这条路，确实难保会选上萧陵游。想到此节，王爷顿时目中含泪，哀切异常，王妃反而豁达些，安慰丈夫说：“陵游自小是个有主意的女孩子，就算真有一天要离家远去，也未必不会有自己的一片天地。”</p><p>小郡主对自己可能的命运一无所知，她只觉得被人说像贺兰皇后是件值得骄傲的事。这位曾祖母一生绚烂而传奇，小女孩听着她的故事长大，自然向往着同样不平庸的人生，否则只能像别的宗室姐姐们一般，每日赏花饮宴、嫁人生子，没有忧虑但也无聊至极地过着日子。</p><p>不管怎么说，这个不知凶吉也不知真假的预言给萧陵游带来一个好处：她被允许进千金寮学习。</p><p>千金寮是皇家医馆，虽考校严格，但毕竟男女混处，什么年龄出身的人都有。王妃其实犹豫了很久，最后还是将小女儿托付给了自己曾经的女医官——那位夫人嫁了个从北疆退下来的秦姓军医，夫妻俩都在千金寮供职。</p><p>为了不太过招人瞩目，小郡主换穿了男孩的衣服，坐的是家中最朴素的马车，对外也自称化名。她每旬要花一半时间去千金寮听课，要背拗口又枯燥的医书，还要跟着秦夫人辨识药材，学炮制之术，就连用绣花针都要习惯医家特殊的打结法子。</p><p>秦夫人没有孩子，加之跟王妃有换手帕的交情，自然喜欢小郡主，恨不得倾囊相授。秦医官就颇不以为然，觉得一个宗室女孩子，很可能吃不了这份苦，早早地便会放弃了，私底下常劝妻子无需太过用心。</p><p>又提起这话头时秦夫人立刻地生起气来：“你这是什么话？什么叫不要太过用心？我看阿游就是个顶顶好的孩子，又聪慧，又有耐心，又没娇气。你的那些个学生还偷懒呢，阿游就没有。哼，我知道，你就是觉得你那手正骨动刀的功夫女孩子学不了，有什么大不了的，跟着我学药学针，一样能成器。”</p><p>“女孩子气力小嘛……”被夫人一顿抢白的秦医官讪讪地说，“再说动刀要见血，开肠破肚的……阿游一个金枝玉叶……不方便嘛。”</p><p>他们不知道这番话被屋外的萧陵游听了个真切，小郡主撇撇嘴，假装没听到似的敲了门：“先生，老师，有一位姓崔的军官求见，说是二位的故人。”</p><p>屋里发出一点小小的慌乱，大约有人喝水呛到了，重重地咳嗽了几声。秦夫人提高了声音笑着应道：“哎，阿游啊，替我们把崔军爷请到正厅坐坐，我们马上就过来。”</p><p>萧陵游便去把崔姓军官请到正厅，军官很和气，但忧虑的神情溢于言表，让他看起来既憔悴又苍老。</p><p>大人们自去叙话了，小郡主闷闷不乐地在前院蹓跶了一会，想起院门还没关，就跑过去。却看到台阶上坐着个高个子少年，眼睛很黑很亮，衣襟上绣了工信局的纹章，抬头冲自己一笑。</p><p>“小弟你是秦家的孩子还是学生？”</p><p>“学生。你是谁？”</p><p>“我呀。”少年指指屋里，“是那个老爹的儿子。”</p><p>“儿子？那你怎么不进屋呢？”</p><p>“我先坐会儿，等我老爹数落完我再进去见礼。”</p><p>“喔。”</p><p>“哎哎，小弟，你陪我坐会儿呗。我给你看好玩儿的东西。”</p><p>少年从斜挎的布包里掏出只木鸟，不知按了哪里的开关，木鸟扑腾着翅膀飞起来，在萧陵游头顶上一圈一圈的盘旋。小郡主睁大了眼睛，仰头望着木鸟，觉得很新奇有趣。</p><p>“好玩吧？送你了。”少年说。</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“真的。”</p><p>少年伸手把木鸟取下来，仔仔细细教萧陵游怎么操作，末了叹口气说：“这个在百年前据说用途颇广，能送信传音。现在大家都用音壁和电报，再没有人用木鸟了，我试着照古书做了一做，也只能当玩具玩。”</p><p>“可是，不是已经有音壁和电报了吗？”</p><p>“小弟，世事总在变呀，我们机关师的工作就是想方设法搞出些以前没有的东西。你想想，要是能把音壁那么大的东西缩小再缩小，小到能放在木鸟上，不就可以随时与某个人交谈了吗？”</p><p>“真的？”萧陵游惊讶地问，“你能做到吗？”</p><p>少年沉默了一下：“但愿吧……如果我还能回来。”</p><p>“你要去哪里？”</p><p>少年抬头望着天空。那是个晴天，秋高气爽，一片纯净的瓦蓝，日光也不刺眼，照得人暖融融的。</p><p>“我要去北方啦。”</p><p>“你不高兴吗？”</p><p>“也不是。”少年挠挠头，“其实我是在北方出生的，几岁上才来京城，现在不过回去。而且在北方说不定能更快地出人头地，那时我在工信局就有分量了，可是……哎，跟你也说不明白。总之吧，我有点困惑。”</p><p>他也没说困惑什么，萧陵游想，如果困惑是这种高兴又不高兴的心情话，那么自己也很困惑。</p><p>正厅那边传来崔军官的喊声：“阿漠。”</p><p>少年应了声，对萧陵游眨眨眼：“我进去了，小弟我们以后再见。”</p><p>萧陵游严肃地点点头，把木鸟珍重地捧在手心里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 春时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：衣食住行</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>春幡</p><p> </p><p>立春的时候，京中百官都要着青衣，没有官职的人，也要戴上青色帻巾。家家户户要用布或绢裁成窄长条，高悬在屋门口，讲究一点的话家中花树枝头上也要系上，叫做“春幡”。女子们无论年岁出身，都要在头上戴上用各种颜色的罗、绢或有韧性的纸裁成的小幡，绣上或者绘上花枝垂柳纹饰，叫做“彩胜”、“春胜”，也可以叫“春幡”，年长者的彩胜要短一些，少女们戴着的通常长垂及腰，走起路来婷婷袅袅，这是很优雅的。时下还有一种流行的彩胜，是用绢剪出花鸟来缀在簪头。这种彩胜以燕子的样式最受欢迎，贴“宜春”之意，剪得好的话，燕子在簪头随风翩翩，是很有趣味的。</p><p>依着旧俗的话，彩胜应当以女子亲自手制为上佳。年轻女孩子们凑在一处制作彩胜，亦有考较女红、斗巧争新的意思。时下西市的绸庄胭脂铺也售卖时令绢花，做工更加精良，豪奢的会在绢上缀着米珠，或者杂以金银薄片，阳光下烛影里看上去更加耀眼夺目又不失其轻盈，是很受欢迎的。不过立春当日戴的彩胜，还是亲自手制才更有趣味吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三月三</p><p> </p><p>上巳节，天气晴朗的话最好。这时桃花也渐渐开了，到洛水边踏青的人很多。富贵人家阖家前来，铺下茵席，备足酒水美食，在水边支起各色帷帐，不教旁人窥探。从帷帐的式样也可看出主人的品味，缥色底子绣花青云纹的细麻，或是古朴连珠纹的淡紫色织锦，又或是带着淡淡光泽的浅绯色绮罗，都非常漂亮清新。若是一味张扬，用极其艳丽或沉重的颜色，难免喧宾夺主，浪费春光，就很令人可厌了。</p><p>女孩子们都打扮得很优美，穿上时新的杂色薄罗长裙，戴上自己喜欢的发饰，三五成群结伴出游。看到漂亮心仪的陌生男子，胆大的女孩子会故意走到他面前假装遗下了精心绣出的荷包。这举动虽然不够庄重，但在这一天是允许的。女伴们嘻嘻笑着，半是打趣半是真心地祝福她用一只荷包成就一段佳缘。上巳捡到荷包是件风雅的事，通晓人情世故的男子应当有礼地进行回应，如果视而不见甚至生硬地还回去，未免不解风情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时妆</p><p> </p><p>胭脂是桃花、春樱、银红、海棠，取其娇艳明朗。当下流行颊上抹上胭脂后，再轻敷薄粉，谓之“笼烟”，白皙的肌肤下隐隐透出红润来，十分可爱。</p><p>黛以螺子黛为上佳，苏青次之，铜黛又次，烟墨最下。眉宜描画秀长，称“远山”。城西有个开胭脂铺的吴家，女儿擅长制黛，曾经将螺子黛调为膏状，掺入细绒，又以秘法固色，遇水不化。封入小筒，使寸许长的小鬃梳涂于眼睫上，可使之浓密纤长，喜则顾盼生辉，泣则泪盈于睫，楚楚可怜。吴氏女以此技奉诏入宫，加七品女官，家门荣耀，也是很可喜的。</p><p>衫裙渐轻薄，色泽以明丽雅致为佳。时兴的杂色折裥裙，有三色、五色、七色不等。染得艳如石榴的红裙，裙摆上妆着泥金花样。碧纱罗裙的褶皱间用银线绣着细密花纹，会随着走动闪闪发光。茜色绫罗外罩了一层水绿薄纱的双色裙子。这些都是很美丽的。</p><p>履是风头、立风、五色云霞、玉华飞头，履头刺绣一定要好，颜色与裙子相配才上佳。又有重台履，个子不高的人穿着，也显得颀长优美。在家的时候，穿轻便的丝履也很好。</p><p>钗花以步摇为最，金花银片制成细长垂柳的样子，非常清雅体面。年轻女子用水晶珠子与杂色宝石当垂珠，如果搭配得当，亦轻倩灵动。市井女子用银簪，制成梅枝、牡丹等形，也有用春字、囍字形，配以各色绢花。便是贫寒的豆蔻少女，一头乌压压的鬓发，簪几朵路边采来的鲜花，也是动人的。</p><p>宝石是珍珠、水晶、珊瑚、砗磲、青琅、玛瑙。打磨得好的火曜晶最是艳丽，但市上非常稀少，通常价值千金。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>香</p><p> </p><p>香是苏合、沉水、零陵、白檀。佐以玫瑰、茉莉、桂花。</p><p>龙脑稍嫌清冷，郁金又太过沉郁，皆不适宜。</p><p>京中奇安香坊有专为时令调制的新香，用零陵香作底，杂以白桃、青梅、玫瑰，比别家时令香更甜美宜人。除了通常的香丸、香饼、香粉，这家香坊还有一种调成膏状的香，装在精致的小瓷瓶里，可以随时抹在腕上鬓边，很受仕女们欢迎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>舞乐</p><p> </p><p>舞是《白纻》。舞姬新裁了衣衫，长长的洁白袖子，逶迤在茵席上像一地新雪，挥舞起来又如同云卷云舒，一双双明眸在半掩的袖影下波光流转，真是说不出的动人。桃花水盛时，青竹般的少女们穿着小袖翠衫，系红罗带，联袂在堤岸上舞《踏歌》，观者如云，往往情不自禁地也跳起来。酒宴上主人起舞敬酒，不管擅长不擅长，都要随主人一同起舞，否则是十分不礼貌的。宴会上通常跳的是《世宁》、《飞鹄》这类舞蹈，只要在家中稍微练习一下，就不会在外失了礼数，也不是一件很难的事。</p><p>乐器是琴、笛子，近来琵琶也逐渐流行起来。董侍中的鸣泉琴，萧女史的九重霄，都是当世名琴。花朝节前一天晚上，有人在洛水边上吹笛，声音传的很远，音色十分动听，只是如诉如泣，似有无尽伤心事，闻者无不落泪。那夜月色很好，江面如练，有好事的循声去寻，但无人寻得吹笛人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>花朝节</p><p> </p><p>花朝节头一件要紧的事是祭拜花神。拿彩纸剪了笺子，叫家中的小女童用红绳绑到花枝上，到了夜里，要在树上挂彩灯，跟上元节时一样热闹。</p><p>京城里各家都把养得得意的花摆出来让人观赏，平时只能远观的门第，也会在今天稍稍打开花园供人游赏。</p><p>花是牡丹为最，有绡霞、玲珑、玉楼、剪绒、凤尾、深春、狮子、蝴蝶、合欢、珊瑚台、梅中雪、笼烟翠、芙蓉帐、白午青猊、金玉交辉，品名繁多，不一而足。满城姹紫嫣红，出游的美人也很多，走到哪里都让人觉得心情愉悦。</p><p>照例要选出花王。今年工信局的学生们在朱雀门边上放了只铜柜，柜上有细长小孔，柜顶上站了只金鸡。游人们赏完花，在工信局特制的硬纸卡上填上参选名花的号码投到铜柜里，金鸡便会张嘴唱票：“某某家，某某花，某某票”。人们觉得新奇，投完票了也不肯走，一直围着铜柜看。工信局的学生们穿着白色的制服，用带子把长袖子挽起来，年纪大多是十几岁，很有活力地跑来跑去，面色红润，眼睛晶亮，一个个看上去都很聪明的样子。有人说看到工信局的令主来过，远远望了一会儿，似乎很满意地点了点头，就离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冶游</p><p>京中园林是甘泉苑、上林苑、仙露苑，都是御苑。</p><p>西山上各家的庄园，精心修葺过的，多是用来消夏，春季里也有人闲居于此，养着黄莺鸟、白鹦鹉，令侍女奏乐唱曲，很是逍遥。或者邀请朋友一起去登高，在半山上找个好风景的地方，对坐清谈，办曲水诗会，吟咏怀古，都很美妙。</p><p>东山较为平阔，适合走马，也有人放木鸢，涂得花花绿绿的，远望去与飞鸟无二。东山脚下有围场，春狩前后，武官们携着猎鹰，打扮得英姿飒爽地来回奔走。春狩那三日，今上、贵人们和百官驾临，更是热闹，寻常人虽然不在场，但从近旁杂役和小兵士口中也能听到“某某人射到了鹿，收获颇丰”、“某某人受到了陛下嘉奖”、“某某人囊中空空”这类消息，大家或赞或笑，就像自己亲眼见过似的说给别人听。</p><p>洛水边上不乏景致优美的地方，市井之民遇到清闲晴暖的日子，也爱携家带口出门游玩。上巳和谷雨时，洛水边上常常人满为患，堤上车水马龙，行人接踵摩肩，高门大户得要多派些仆役为家中女眷护驾。大家回家时通常很疲劳，心中总归是高兴的。</p><p>京中有名的伽蓝，景色庄严又不失优雅，礼一回佛，饮一杯清茶，与知客比丘手谈一局，也是桩雅事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>优雅的事</p><p> </p><p>春季里优雅的事是，曲水诗会。少女们在发髻上系着五色丝带，聚在一起打秋千。很流畅漂亮地写出书信来，和新折下花枝一起寄给北地的朋友。好好练习过的舞蹈和乐器，出门赴宴时得到了主人的一句赞美。藏了一冬的酒，在春月夜里独酌或邀人共饮，都是很好的。</p><p>士族的男子们，面目端正，穿着大袖宽衫，冠上簪着杏花，出门的时候手持九华扇坐在牛车里的样子。或是俊秀的少年郎，穿着窄袖胡服，轻巧地策马踏春。</p><p>春天新进金吾卫任职的世家子，谒见出来遇到自幼交好的朋友，两个人站在一起说了会儿话，今上远远看到了，赞道“一对连璧”。想来那场景是很优美的。</p><p>宫中开赏花筳的时候，上令韩姓女官唱筳上新诗。韩姓女官音色清澈优美，筳上人都说是“如沐春风”。工信局的年轻令主待她唱毕后笑道“工信局亦有可者”，遂奉上一尊傀儡美人，高约尺余。将新诗写在小卷上，傀儡美人展卷唱诗，一字不差，声音竟与韩女官一般无二。这件事传出来后，大家都觉得十分有趣。</p><p>工信局还在甘泉苑的临渊池中建造了一座水阁，高两层，水下有机关。机关开启后水阁会在一个时辰内绕临渊池周游一圈，坐在水阁中，不知觉间窗外便又是一番风景，彷如舟船，又无舟船的颠簸。这也是很风雅的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 记忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>另一段旧尘缘</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>亲爱的朋友，我将写下一些只言片语，关于一个东方的国度，关于一个城市的记忆。</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>在我们年轻时，曾共同去过很多地方，直到你找到毕生挚爱，牢牢扎下根来。而我与你分别后，继续漂泊。我去过沙漠深处，也曾远上北海，后来有一支商队的头领问我愿不愿意去东方</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>我同意了</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>这可能是我此生最正确也最鲁莽的一个决定。那时我正值壮年，而今已两鬓星霜，躺在一座建在海岬上的修道院里蒙主召唤，每到满月涨潮的时候，修道院便像是孤零零地矗立在海中央一般。我从狭小的窗户眺望月亮，海面在月光下银光闪烁，恍惚间彷如重新站在东方的某座高楼上，手中捧着美酒，戴着繁复发饰的黑发歌姬陪我一道看空中的银盘与无处不在的灯火交相辉映，路上游人如织，处处欢歌笑语，那是他们庆祝每年第一个满月的节日。那一刻，我才惊觉那个东方城市已成为我魂梦的一部分，是我希望像你一样与所爱共度一生的地方，是我最后的留恋和毕生的遗憾。</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>如果你有机会看到这些，请务必记住一个事实：描述城市的字句不能跟城市本身混为一谈</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <sup>
      <span>*</span>
    </sup>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>。我写下的仅仅是我的记忆。</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>入了黑水关，背向北风前行，如果运气好，没有遇到战争和贼群，大约只需二十天便可到都城，他们管它叫</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>京</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>，意思是至高之地，是他们尊贵的君王居住的城市。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>你会看到高大的城墙，大概有十二寻高，外墙有微妙的倾斜弧度，砖缝间的灰泥异常光洁牢固，我试着用匕首插进去，结果失败了。这个行为为我带来一点不大不小的麻烦：城门口守卫的兵士没收了我的匕首。而头领劈头盖脸地训斥了我一顿，因为我不必要的好奇心，商队被当作可疑分子仔细检查了大半个时辰，大约还破费了一些金珠才被准许入城，我理所应当地被扣掉了酬劳。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他们说有九道这样的城门，其中东南角上的那个是水道，可以供船进出。你大概还记得那个建在潟湖上的城市，也是水道交错，京中的河流倒不像那般蛛网似的密集狭窄，它只是几乎笔直地贯穿了城市南北，然后在最北端，也就是皇宫的背后汇入一个巨大的湖。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>我没能亲眼看到那个湖，它在一个皇家园林中，名叫</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>临渊池</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>。我不是很明白为什么一个湖又要叫做池，而</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>临渊</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>二字在我有限的认知中是</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>靠近深渊</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>的意思，难道不是一种让人恐惧的感觉吗？但人们告诉我它非常美丽，水面平静宽广，像一块巨大的青珀，湖周遍植杨柳，湖中种着他们叫做荷花的睡莲，鱼儿在水中嬉戏，白鹭迈开长腿漫步浅滩。湖上有白玉般的石头雕出的画舫，窗棂上镶着碧玉，还有一座会动的亭子，能像船一样绕湖一周。听到这里我非常惊讶，为什么他们不能建一座真正的亭子和造一艘真正的船？人们哄堂大笑，仿佛我问了特别可笑的问题。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他们笃定我是没有见过世面的外乡人，而我怀疑他们合伙编造了谎言。他们不过是在市井讨生活的普通人，并没有高贵的出身，他们跟我一样，也只能站在京中正南的大道上，远远看到皇宫的屋顶。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>是的，你走进正南以一种凤凰命名的城门，就会看到宽阔平整的道路，比你想象的更加宽阔平整，四辆马车并行也不嫌拥挤。我们到的时候是正午，阳光将地面的沙砾晒得闪闪发光，道路延伸的远方就是那座恢弘的皇宫，我站在道路中央眯着眼睛看了许久。它比别的建筑要高，庄重而威严，在燠热的空气中有些隐约的虚幻感，好似云雾环绕的至高天上俯瞰苍生一般的存在，让我想起黑森林中的岩堡。不，我相信东方的皇宫定然比国王们的城堡更富丽、更精美、更让人有俯身膜拜的力量。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>后来我在酒肆里结识了一个不大看得出年纪的男人，也许比我更年长，但笑起来像个少年，神情中有种狡黠的无世无争。他对我说了些我不大听得懂的话，似乎是一个著名的贵族说的，君王的居所要足够壮美才能威震四海之类。酒肆里的人对他很尊敬，每个人都恭敬地叫他</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>令主</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>，不知是他的名字还是头衔。这男人常常穿着件袖子很长的衣服，露出的指头上带着精致的金属套，爱笑，喝起酒来眼睛发亮，对我们商队运来的葡萄酒很有兴趣，对我在路上因为好玩捡的石头似乎更有兴趣。他带着自己酿的有淡淡花香的米酒来与我对饮，听我讲各种旅行的事。一开始，他说我的语言很糟，我说他的语言也很糟，大概一个月后，我依旧很糟，但他说得几乎称得上流畅了。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>令主自称是个平凡的机关师——据我观察，这大约是石匠一样的职业，难怪人们对他如此尊敬——很有兴致地带我走过大街小巷，他给我展现了城市的另一种面貌，在庄严的背后，极尽生机勃勃。你与我一道见过繁盛的海港，见过绿洲之上的花园，也见过簇拥神祇的岛屿，把你所见过的那些鲜妍、嘈杂、典雅、欢快、疯狂和富有叠加到一起，也许你能大略地体会到我之所见。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>你在不同的城市见过鱼鳞似密集地排列在街道两旁的店铺，见过四匹高大骏马拉着马车，见过喷泉、纪念碑、圆形剧场。但你一定没见过层叠飞跨过街道的陆上桥梁，它们如此之多，仿佛在城市之上又多出一层城市；你应该也不曾见过绞链控制的木牛，慢悠悠地拉着车，车上的美人怡然自得地弹奏着琵琶；你没有见过四层楼那么高的神像，结着珠串般的发髻，面容柔美英俊；你当然也不会见过高耸如云的六角塔，塔中有个可以旋转的一人半高的铁笼，能将你带到最高一层，俯瞰整个城市。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>还有无数的，似乎很平凡的，随处可见的镂空窗子、拼接精美的房梁、飞翘的檐角、挂在檐角下的铜铃、青石板道路、挑出街面的粗布招牌、窗口被风吹得轻扬的丝绸，这一切都把城市修饰的圆滑而柔软。你的妻子会爱上那些几乎无处不在的花，开在园圃中，墙角下，屋顶的缝隙中、房梁的木架上、窗楹上、台基上、织锦的帷幕上、男人的发冠上、姑娘们的裙摆和高髻上，不论它们是木石的、珠玉的、绢缎的、绘在纸上的、绣在绫罗上的、雕刻在石块和木头上的，都与真正的花儿一样栩栩如生。我说不清是哪里打动了我，是它的与众不同，还是它的平凡如常。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>你美丽的妻子，愿她健康，愿她的美貌依旧如沙漠中的满月一般清丽皎洁。我也曾有一个情人，她永恒地留在我心中，同这个东方城市一起。我无法给你描述她的歌喉，石像听到她的歌声也会落下泪来。遇到她的时候，她正在为一场盛典唱歌，坐在悬于半空的秋千架上，长长的衣带垂落下来，被风吹走了，恰好飘到我的面前。不要笑话我像一个毛头小子般痴情，你当年躲在姑娘的窗下的行径也未必比我更理智。她说被衣带结起的人有权与她度过良辰夜，她带我步上高楼，斟给我美酒。我在那里看到了一片多么灿烂的景象，满眼灯火如同群星坠入大地，我的情人浓密的黑发间插着碎金片缀成的花树，她捧着一盏晶莹剔透的灯，把它挂在檐下，然后轻轻对我一笑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>我不知道她的名字，她与那个幻梦般的夜晚一样无声地消失在清晨——我从未如此恨过阳光。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>城市用它蛛网一样的道路迎接了我，我跌跌撞撞、漫无目的地走着，妄图再次遇见她，眼前的一切都变得陌生，分明已经熟悉的道路已不似昨日，刚刚踏过的石板，只消一个眨眼就已经面目全非。我站在路中央抬起头，数条飞虹桥把眼前的天空分割成好几块，还没来得及撤下的灯笼一串串挂在两旁好似虎视眈眈的眼睛。忽然间我喘不过气来，这些美丽的、细密的建筑扭曲成一条条闪着白光的丝线，似乎要把飞蚊一般的我绞死在其中。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>所以我逃了。正好商队也准备离开，我乘机打消了曾经准备永远留下的决定。我告诉自己：终究是个长了双蓝眼睛的异乡人，长居于此人们觉得不祥。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>在我离开前，令主来与我喝了一次酒，他对我的遭遇和决定既不意外，也不多言，我觉得他可能想挽留我，但他什么也没说。我们分掉了他带来的酒，这次他带得比以往多，也比以往的更浓烈一些，最后我们都有点醉了。一个跟他打扮相仿的年轻人来接他，他攀着年轻人的手，眼睛依然很亮，但情绪里终于有了丝落寞。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但他却对我说：“赶紧走吧，北方可能又要起战事了，早点走也许早些平安。真可惜，我本来还想带你去看看临渊池的船。走吧，多保重。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他边走边唱着一支歌，不知是巧合还是什么，与她那夜唱的歌一模一样。我没有追问，因为我醉得比他厉害。我说他的语言还是很糟，东方的诗歌里那些层叠的韵文我永远也无法理解其深意，唯有这一次，我强行记住了每一个字。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>离开的时候城门口的兵士没有认出我，我看到被没收的匕首挂在其中一个人的腰带上。给他也好，毕竟我在这座城里留下了点什么。那就是最后了，然后那座城市永远地、永远地被我放在身后，见过的种种烙在记忆深处，但没有再回头。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>再也没有。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <em>
    <span>我漂泊了一生，最终如被风吹走的种子一样落在了这个海岬。我即将与世间告别，我的灵魂——东方叫做魂魄的东西或许也可以随着风再次去往东方，记忆会引导我正确的路。再见，我的朋友，我很想为你唱一次那支东方的歌，他们在宴会上唱的，欢欣中透出一丝悲伤，又有要用无尽的快乐压倒死亡的勇气。其中有一句“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>人生寄一世，奄忽若飙尘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”，大意是生命如同轻尘一般倏忽而逝，即将面临死神的我终于刻骨铭心地体会到了。所以我写下我的记忆，我记忆中有一个东方城市，她是我<span>魂梦的一部分，是我最后的留恋和毕生的遗憾，会驱走我的恐惧，让我始终平静地微笑。</span></span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 投影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：投影</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p> </p><p>方慕扑倒在桌子上，恨恨地捶打着桌面，嘴里喊着：“为什么不行！为什么又失败了！为！什！么！啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>酒肆的跑堂见怪不怪地朝掌柜伸出三根指头，掌柜会意，往酒壶里又掺了一勺水。</p><p>名堂这家小店看上去并不像能挣钱的酒肆，背街、地方窄、做的饭食也简单，从掌柜到跑堂都是内向寡言的性子，胜在食物味道好，而且子时二刻才打烊，所以深受对面工信局众人的青睐。这些不辨日夜、晨昏颠倒、时不时误掉三餐、平日里常常眼神放空、工作特别顺利和特别不顺时都喜欢哭叫的客人在名堂酒肆总觉得十分舒心——汤饭是热的，可以包饭也可以送餐上门；喝得多了，纵使哭叫也不会被赶出门去，掌柜会适当往酒里多掺些水，还赠送醒酒汤保证第二天能继续工作；便是实在断片了，跑堂也会负责把人扛回工信局；而且准赊账——真是又周到又温暖。</p><p>同伴一脸无所适从，想抢下方慕手里的酒壶，但醉猫力气大得很，把壶把捏得死死的，一边拉扯一边还在呜呜哭：“阿方啊，我不行了啊，我给老师丢脸了，我会被赶出工信局的呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。”</p><p>“我不叫阿方我叫阿方索，你才叫阿方。”同伴叽叽咕咕地抱怨，“放手吧，我们回去了。”</p><p>“老师赶我走怎么办呜——”</p><p>“令主最喜欢你了不会赶你走的。”</p><p>“我不争气，老师我错了，呜，我真的错了……”</p><p>“谁错了？”挑帘子进来的男人笑嘻嘻地问，穿一身上好夏布袍子，捻细的银线绣着忍冬花纹，冠上镶了颗拇指大的珠子，手上是白玉柄九华扇，招摇异常，身后跟着个穿工信局朴素白色长袖制服的人，“哟，这不是阿慕和阿方吗？”</p><p>“我叫阿方索不叫阿方。”阿方索小声嘀咕着，规规矩矩站起来行礼，“令主，殿下。”</p><p>方慕哭得更大声了。</p><p>“这是怎么了？”公输瀛问，“早上不是还好好的？”</p><p>“呃……”阿方索瞄了眼方慕，小声说，“令主，他……又没成功。”</p><p>“多大点事，也值当哭？”萧远鹤一副财大气粗的表情坐下，“掌柜，上酒，不要掺水的。再来两份汤饼，一点小菜。”</p><p>“只有烩饭。”掌柜慢吞吞地回答。</p><p>“烩饭就烩饭吧，少搁盐啊。阿瀛快坐。至于你小子，”萧远鹤恐吓方慕，“再哭，不等你老师发话，我先赶你出去。”</p><p>方慕把脸埋进袖子里，口齿不清地说：“我不走！我方慕，生是工信局的人，死是工信局的死人，殿下你赶我走之前，先给我追加经费买石英、买银箔。”</p><p>“……就这些？”</p><p>“还要买汞齐，我还要用高温炉、烘蒸房和刚进的那批北地火曜晶。”</p><p>萧远鹤拿扇子柄敲了他一下，公输瀛赶紧去拦：“打我学生做什么？”</p><p>“这小子得寸进尺。”</p><p>“那也不准打。”</p><p>“烩饭两份，醒酒汤一碗。”跑堂过来上菜，顺口问，“挂哪位的账？”</p><p>“挂我的吧。”公输瀛说，拍了拍学生的头，“乖乖起来把醒酒汤喝了，跟阿方索回去，下回再被我看到你这个样子，我就罚你。”</p><p>“扣经费！赶出去！”萧远鹤在一旁煽风点火。</p><p>“够了啊你。”公输瀛挥挥手叫阿方索过来，“阿慕就拜托给阿方索了。”</p><p>异国来的年轻人略显拘谨地单手抚胸行了个礼——这是他家乡的礼节，他紧张的时候，总是不由自主地用起异乡的语言和礼仪。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>关于阿方索的来历，公输瀛和许令都没有对局里的人多说什么，大家只知道他来自一个遥远的国度，远过北疆的部落，也远过《十方志》和《海闻录》记载的那些山川岛屿。那会儿许令还在局里，跟这个找上门来却言语不通的不速之客用异国语言交谈了一番，然后收下了他，也不像旁人一样只把胡儿当杂役使唤。公输瀛接过令主位的第二年，阿方索出了师，可以在衣襟上绣机关师的螭首齿轮纹，也可以说一口好官话，除了外貌，几乎是个京城人了。</p><p>跟其他人相比，阿方索显得太高大，五官也过于深刻，暗蓝色的眼珠在敌视他的人口中是不祥的征兆。但他仍然是英俊的，上巳节的水边总会有不少姑娘对他频加青眼，全然忘了世俗对美男子的偏好是“面若敷粉”，而不是像炒熟的麦子一般带着光泽的浅棕肤色，还有一头羊毛似的结不起髻的黝黑卷发。</p><p>这个高大英俊的异乡人却总显得忧郁沉默，除了许令，他似乎从没跟人交谈超过十句话，直到方慕进了工信局。</p><p>方慕天生好奇心重得离谱，又被家里惯得天不怕地不怕，直到他差点把御赐的时计拆成一堆碎片，终于被方家打包送来工信局，只求“好歹让他学学门道，拆了之后能原样装回去”。从此方慕如鱼得水，一心要成为最好的机关师，局里的人被他的活泼扰得不堪其烦，甚至没有人愿意跟他住同一间宿舍，最后只有塞进落了单的阿方索那间房——单房带个小院，正好也吵不着别人。</p><p>阿方索可能也没想到，自己不但居然忍受住了这么个无法无天的小混蛋，孤身漂泊他乡的郁结似乎都淡了许多。方慕根本不在乎阿方索是不是非我族类，至少阿方索够耐心，不会嘲笑自己那些天马行空的点子，也愿意陪自己鼓捣那些可能永远也不会成功的机关，他家乡的语言被自己念出荒腔走板的调子，阿方索也只是好脾气地给他纠正了一遍又一遍。</p><p>这个小混蛋现在正在床榻上嘟嘟囔囔地说着梦话，活像在撒娇。阿方索靠在窗边，把窗格掀开了一点点，从缝隙中望着被月色照亮的庭院地面发呆。</p><p>“阿方……”方慕又开始嘟囔，“……要是透光就好了，要是透光……嗯……在午有端……”</p><p>阿方索把额角抵在窗框上，轻轻叹了口气，掌中那枚不离身的坠盒沉而凉，指尖把每一个细小的花纹摩挲得圆润光滑。</p><p>他想起了故乡，与其说是他的故乡不如说只是父亲的故乡，父亲那时年纪大了，母亲病逝后，便带着最小的儿子回到阔别多年的故乡。阿方索身上混杂着沙漠深处带着风沙的血统，同样无法真正融入那个外在繁盛自由内心保守森严的城市。去岛上的工坊做学徒时他几乎称得上幼小，却跟比他大一倍的男孩干同样繁重的劳动。他记得那些炙热和疼痛，也沉迷于那些晶莹与变幻莫测，岛上的十年时光训练了他的沉默、忍耐、灵巧和恰到好处的狡黠。阿方索庆幸自己有足够的智力去学习，学习师匠们不轻易外传的秘术，学习读写，学习把自己装扮成不出类拔萃也不愚钝至极的学徒，学习精心防备他人，也学习如何远离。</p><p>他的父亲年轻时有征服七海的野心，他的母亲有大漠里自由奔放的灵魂，而阿方索自己，有一个对于遥远东方的憧憬。</p><p>那憧憬来自一封辗转而来的信，破损的羊皮纸上凝着层细小盐粒，被水洇开些许的字迹讲述了一个美丽得不像真实的城市和一个美丽得不像真实的爱情。父亲读完信后失声痛哭，不知是在追忆已逝的青春还是已逝的爱人。阿方索默默收起了信，在很多个深夜里，他想象了也梦到过那座城市，他渴望摆脱束缚，渴望去那个幻境一样的地方。</p><p>后来当他真正踏上旅途才知道，他只是被迫离去，又再没有其它地方可以容纳他，即使那封信早已警告过，此处千好万好，异乡人却并不见得万事顺意。</p><p>但是命运划好了轨迹，他只能听从指引。</p><p>想到此处阿方索忍不住又叹了口气，记忆已经渐渐模糊了，他以为永远都不会忘记的容颜只剩淡淡的影子，父亲也说过，他快要想不起母亲的样子，像那封信中的东方情人一样，留在写信人记忆中的唯有一个笑容和浓密黑发间的璀璨发饰。如果记忆能凝固该多好，哪怕是一个足够清晰的影子呢。</p><p>“睡不着吗？”</p><p>一个声音忽然在黑暗中响起，阿方索情不自禁地打了个寒颤。</p><p>那不是方慕的声音，那是方随。</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>方家父母结缡多年，感情甚笃，只是苦于膝下空空，便从远房过继了一个婴儿，那孩子就是方随，谁知开了祠堂续上族谱没过多久，方夫人就怀上了方慕。任谁都不能指责方家薄待过方随，但做父母的人对亲子，特别是老来子总是更偏宠那么丁点。方随很小的时候就了解了自己的尴尬身份，也顺从地摆正了自己在方家应有的位置。方慕有多活泼随性，方随就有多稳重周到，这对血缘淡薄的兄弟性情愈发南辕北辙，相貌却愈发一般无二，简直像对双生。</p><p>方随比方慕晚一点进工信局，既然宿舍原本的编制是三人间，他也就顺理成章地住了进来。阿方索挺单纯地喜欢方慕，对方随的感觉就微妙了许多。他们不是相处不好，方随细心、安静、不给人添麻烦、正直善良，是个很好的孩子，但阿方索好几次瞥见他望着方慕的眼神里悄悄流露出羡慕，然后小心收了回去，嘴角那丝笑容写满足，眼睛却又空落落的。他像看见了十几岁时的自己，活得那样战战兢兢，生怕一个不慎被人窥破真心。</p><p>不同的大约只是，十几岁的阿方索是为了积蓄离开的力量伪饰自己，方随却是为了压抑自己离开的欲望而织着一层一层的网。</p><p>“对不住，吵醒你了？”</p><p>方随悉悉索索地似乎坐起来披了件衣服，好一会儿才回答：“没有。”</p><p>方慕不失时机地翻了个身，动静不小，顺便哼哼唧唧地说着：“……阿随是笨蛋……不……帮我……”</p><p>方随在黑暗里笑了声：“从小到大，哪桩事我没帮过你？”</p><p>黑暗最能掩盖表象袒露心事，方随的声音有点喑哑，仿佛刚哭过。阿方索动了动嘴唇，一时也拿不准是否该劝慰一二，只能安静地坐在那里。</p><p>“我有时恨不得自己就是你。”</p><p>阿方索“啪”地关上窗子，窗上糊着的桑皮纸挡住了月光，也截断了那句生于暗色的话，他摸黑上了榻，轻声说了句：“不早了，睡吧。今晚月色好，明天是个晴天呢。”</p><p>没人回答他。</p><p>他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，睡得不算沉，可也没梦见故人，只有各色矿石粉末、笔迹缭乱的手稿、泛蓝光的火苗、一团团白光和模糊的影子在梦里交织。早上醒来时，方慕居然已经梳洗穿戴好了，正跪坐在榻上和裹在被子里的方随小声说话。</p><p>“……要不要紧哪？眼睛都肿了，额头也有点热。我跟掌事说一声，请医官来看看吧？”</p><p>“没事的，半夜凉着了，后来又没睡好，今天就不陪你去工坊了，抱歉啊。你也别管我了，难得起这么早，去食堂赶个头道汤饼吧。”</p><p>“那你再睡会儿，我给你带份粥回来。”</p><p>待方慕轻手轻脚地出去了，阿方索才坐起来穿衣梳洗，方随背对着他一动不动，把自己裹成一个蚕茧。</p><p>“你这样真的会生病的。”阿方索束好腰带，已经把手指搭在门闩上，终于忍不住说。</p><p>那团影子在清晨的微光中明显瑟缩了一下，几乎是出人意料地回了句嘴：“你懂什么？”</p><p>这太不像方随了，方随对于所有指责、尴尬和无所适从都只还以微笑和沉默。阿方索竟然有点高兴。</p><p>“我懂人不能活成一个影子，人也不能指望别人活成他希望的样子。方随，你是个有心的人，阿慕也是个有心的人，你们不是傀儡和影子。”</p><p>方随猛地掀开被子，动作大得像要扑上来，整个人都在发抖，凌乱的头发垂下来遮住半张脸，咬紧了的牙齿格格响，阿方索在那张些微扭曲着的脸看到了愤怒、羞愧和抓住最后那丝希望的殷切与犹豫。</p><p>这才像个活生生的人啊，阿方索想，会喜会怒会哭会忧，你把自己的期望叠在方慕身上，让他替你活着，算怎么回事？</p><p>闲事管也管了，火源也亮起来了，他并不介意再添一把柴火。</p><p>“知道吗？我年少的时候，经常偷偷学一些东西，被人发现的话，说不定会被捆起来丢进海里。所以我总是很小心，一点风吹草动都瞒不过我的耳朵。”阿方索说，“我耳力比你好得多。昨晚阿慕在梦里说的话，你可能没听清，他说的是‘阿随是笨蛋，不管自己，只帮我’。他非常在乎你，而且什么都知道。”</p><p>说完他推门出去，屋里静了一霎，然后爆发出沉闷压抑的哭声。</p><p>方慕拎着食盒蹦蹦跳跳地跑回来，闻声吓了一跳，顺手把食盒塞进阿方索手里，一个箭步冲进去，忙不迭地问：“怎么了怎么了？阿随你哪里疼？很不舒服吗？我去请医官了，哎，你先松松手让我把医官请来好不好？阿随你别哭了啊……”</p><p>阿方索隔着领口摸着挂在胸前的坠子，抬头望了眼天。</p><p>那时候你叫人绑着我送我离开时，我是不是也是那个样子？愤怒、羞愧，既绝望又庆幸。你给我的最后一句话是如果我再次踏进那座城市，你就从最高的塔顶跳下来。为了那句话我恨过你多久呢？可这样也好，只要我还活着就不会忘记你，即使我忘了你的样子，也不会忘记你。</p><p>“可我这次做对了吗？费莉希蒂……”</p><p>东方的天空是温暖的橙色，今天真的是个很好的晴天。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“景到，在午有端，与景长。说在端。”                  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                 ——《墨经···经下》</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“景。光之人，煦若射，下者之人也高；高者之人也下。足蔽下光，故成景于上；首蔽上光，故成景于下。在远近有端，与</em>
  <a href="https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BA%8E%E5%85%89">
    <em>于光</em>
  </a>
  <em>，故景库内也。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                  ——《墨经·经说下》</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>公输瀛从摊在面前的图纸上抬起眼，拿下水晶镜片，吁了口气：“我觉得可行。但你想好了？”</p><p>阿方索严肃地点点头。</p><p>“当年你跟我老师说，你学习过光的秘密，但是你也发过誓，不能将这些秘密外传。所以这么多年过去了，我以为你永远不会说出来。原谅我好奇一下，为什么？”</p><p>“秘密不会永远是秘密，阿慕很聪明，方随也是，他们已经做了一堆石英片，迟早都能找到正确的路。不过我看着他们在成功的门口一遍遍徘徊，就想着：何必呢？为什么要因为我当年的一时激愤而虚耗他们的青春呢？”</p><p>“我也是没想到，祖上留下的那几句话还真是能做出点什么的。”公输瀛点点图纸，那机关外型四四方方的盒子，内有两层，跟工信局其它机关比起来，说简单也简单到了极致，“可阿慕这个东西还是只能得到影子，跟你做的那些玻璃镜一样——即使那么纤毫毕现，十一说真吓人——终究也留不住。”</p><p>“可以画下来。影子留不住，笔墨总留得住。现在留不下，将来呢？”</p><p>公输瀛扶额笑了笑：“京里的画师们会觉得你在侮辱他们。”</p><p>“总有人会感激我的。”阿方索说，“总有人会想永远记得另一个人，记得他们眼睛的颜色、嘴唇的形状，不管隔得多远过了多久，也能看到他们最美丽的样子。”</p><p>方慕在院子里吵吵嚷嚷，忽然“哎哟”了一声：“阿随你打我？！”</p><p>“专心些。”方随训斥他，“阿方索教过吧，银箔要展平，手要稳，动作要快，厚薄要匀，不能出现褶皱。”</p><p>“知道啦，知道啦，阿随越来越凶了。”</p><p>“你再说？”</p><p>屋里两个年长的人相视一笑。</p><p>“更吵闹了。”公输瀛摇摇头，“不过我看着你比以前也开心多了。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“阿方索，你还想回故乡吗？”</p><p>阿方索垂下眼睛，认真思考了一下。</p><p>“那一年我找上门来，看到许令的时候，我就想，这个人啊，跟那封信里描写的一模一样，明明年纪那么大了，笑起来依然像个少年。我一切的憧憬似乎已经慢慢成真，支撑我整个少年时代的虚妄幻想开始落地生根，有了实际的样子，我父亲的那个朋友所记叙的一切、所想念的一切、所爱上的一切都是真的。是命运指引我来到这里，那么在它给我新的预示前，这里就是我的故乡了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 采薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：迷途</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>一</p><p> </p><p>待客的点心是磨细的麦粉掺上饴糖，用模子压出花型蒸出来的，咬在嘴里有种粗粝的甜香，这不是贵重的吃食，但在乡间也算份周到的心意。</p><p>年轻的客人只是礼貌性地碰了碰盛点心的容器——一只釉色斑驳的浅口陶碗——倒没真正露出嫌弃的神情。主人遗憾地看了那只碗一眼，认真就着茶吃了自己那份，仿佛是来做客的人不是对方而是自己。</p><p>主客对坐半晌，始终不交一语。</p><p>喝完茶，主人自顾自地收拾了杯盏，包括客人面前动也没动动的点心，很珍惜似的用另一只碗扣上，放进橱柜里。一直窝在角落的圆胖黄狗跑过来蹭主人的腿，努力扬起前爪，乌黑的眼珠子仰望着他，呜呜轻吠着。主人笑了笑，伸手摸摸黄狗的头，而后对着门做了个送客的手势。</p><p>客人也不动气，从榻上站起来行礼，动作利落，气度仪态都是与这平房不相衬的矜贵：“先生，我改日再来。”</p><p>主人不置可否。</p><p>外面是正午明晃晃的日头，年轻人眯了一会儿眼才适应屋外这光线，候在院里的随从赶紧为他撑起了遮阳的竹伞。天空亮得发白，院子里摊开晒着一些五颜六色的矿石，折射出令人眩目仿如霞晕的光彩来。他忍不住回头望了眼。山里湿气重，房子基脚架得高，门楣就做得低矮些，从亮堂的外间望进去屋子里愈发显得暗而深幽，主人握着小狗的爪子玩得高兴，似乎已经忘了屋外还有未离去的客人。</p><p>第二天，年轻客人又上了门，随从拎着一只食盒，装着京中最有名的点心铺子所制的花糕。主人沉默地煮水烹茶，给客人斟了一杯，那盘精美的花糕放在两人中间，他视而不见，慢慢吃掉了昨日剩下的粗点心。</p><p>从头到尾依旧一言不发，喝完茶，便起身送客。</p><p>年轻客人笑了笑：“明日我还来的。”</p><p>第三日他来的时候带来了侍女，麻利地撤换掉简陋的杯盏，铺开织锦茵席，点着红泥小炉中的银丝炭，煮起今年新贡的云雾茶，摆上温润如玉的白瓷食皿盛着的四干果四鲜果并四道细点。主人抿着唇站在旁边，手里抱着一直试图汪汪叫的黄狗，一下一下用力顺着毛，脸色微微发青。</p><p>他那个有点气结的样子让年轻客人心情大好。侍女们张罗好茶席，躬身退了出去，年轻人便反客为主地抬手叫他：“先生请坐。”</p><p>主人动也没动，黄狗却忽然“嗷”地叫了声，扭着身子从他臂弯里挣出来跳到地上，一溜烟地跑回自己在角落的窝，他低头看了眼自己攥紧的手指，深吸了口气。</p><p>“我记得先生是喜欢云雾茶的。”年轻人打开瓷罐，往茶碾里舀出两勺，“今年雨水多，贡上来的茶比往年少了四成，这些还是我特意央着母亲留给我，先生可别辜负了我这点心意才是。”</p><p>主人颦起眉，神色愈发有些阴沉。年轻人抬起眼睛看看他，又垂下目光望着釜里滚起的水花：“我少年时便随父从军，难免粗鄙，文墨诗书和这点雅好全赖先生教导。您与我二十多年师生之谊，过往那般亲厚，几乎无话不谈，如今先生却一个字都不想同我说了吗？”</p><p>主人闭了闭眼，喉头哽咽了一下，半晌后缓缓张了口，许是太久没有说话的缘故，声音喑哑难闻：</p><p>“我与萧衡，尚可言语一二。与魏王世子，却无话可说。”</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>许知白来的时候秋风已经渐起了，他独自坐了乘没有座驾的古怪四轮车，一路轰鸣，半道上停下好几次，竟也磕磕绊绊地走完了崎岖的盘山道。就是抵达目的地时白衣上染了一层黑灰，脸上头发上也沾了不少，整个人看上去灰头土脸的，不像一个掌天下百工的工信局令主。</p><p>裴溦在院子里研磨矿料，看到许知白多少有点意外。许知白比他年长好几岁，已经过了知天命的年纪，理应稳重些了，却还跟年轻时一样不成体统。</p><p>许知白同样吃了一惊，不过半年时间，裴溦瘦了一圈，脸色跟白垩似的又苍白又干涩，精神也有些恍惚，仿佛大病了一场。</p><p>“病了？”</p><p>裴溦摇摇头：“睡不好而已。那是什么？”</p><p>“怎么样？”许知白兴高采烈地问，“名字我还没想好，暂时叫‘自动车’吧。比牛车快许多，比骑马又稳当一点，就是不太轻省，回去还要再修改修改。”</p><p>“你都什么岁数了？还这么冒冒失失的，山里路不好，出了事怎么办？”</p><p>“不碍的，阿衡派了人一直跟着呢，要是我摔下来，他们会帮忙的。”</p><p>听到萧衡的名字，裴溦一瞬间沉下了脸。许知白赔笑了声，又说：“你非跑来山里住着，阿衡也担心着。自从你将他赶了回去，他便在山下扎了一曲军士，每天巡山三回，盗匪野兽都不敢近的，生怕你有个闪失。”</p><p>裴溦没接话，自去洗净了手，又扯了块晾着的白麻巾，从水缸了舀了点水浸湿了递给许知白：“你来做什么的？给他当说客的话，趁早下山。”</p><p>许知白嗤了声：“霖之你只有看上去好说话，一旦拿准了主意，谁劝得动？我只是觉得，改朝换代自古也不是稀奇事，天命所归，顺势而为，你又何必……”眼瞧着裴溦脸色越来越阴沉，赶紧截住话，“不说这个了。哎？好久没见，你就不请我进去坐坐？”</p><p>“屋中简陋，怕冒犯了许令主。”</p><p>“好吧。”许知白擦好了脸，左右张望了一下，顺势在檐下廊上坐了：“我可不是阿衡，霖之没有那么容易赶我走的。”</p><p>“许知白，你究竟来做什么的？”</p><p>“我说来看看你，你却又不信。不信就不信吧，总得听我讲讲家常。”</p><p>裴溦看了他一眼，又坐回去研磨矿料，破碎的石块发出有规律又沉闷的声音。他研的是朱砂，红色粉末在碾槽中像一道血痕。</p><p>“我说，你一个当父亲的，就不惦记时雨？”</p><p>“时雨有夫人照顾，想来过得很好。”</p><p>“也是，伽罗一直想要个女儿，待时雨怕是比阿衡阿落还亲些，将来她的嫁妆都不用你操心了。”许知白笑着应道，指了下外面，“时雨给你裁了件衣裳，待会儿再拿下来。我出来时，你家姑娘还跟我哭了一回，她娘亲去得早，只有你一个亲人，你也别总叫女儿为你伤神。对了，你那只胖狗呢？”</p><p>裴溦充耳不闻地滚着碾轮，许知白看到院子一角放着黄狗平时爱趴的草垫，旁边微微隆起一个小土包，似是新土，便也不再问了，只说：“还有一件事。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>他斟酌了一下语气，尽量平静地说：“阿令的孩子前日办满月酒，席上有人刺杀若思。”</p><p>裴溦手里的碾轮“咣当”一声歪到一边，许知白今日第一回看到他脸上露出可谓生动的神情：“……刺杀？那……”</p><p>“若思”是萧俨的字。萧俨权倾天下，旁的人是不敢这么唤他的，只有一干识于微时的旧人私底下这么称呼。</p><p>“他没事，一点轻伤。”</p><p>裴溦抬手捂住胸口，压住混乱的呼吸，一滴冷汗从额角滚下来。刚才那一霎他脑子里闪过的是一片想也不敢想的血雨腥风，然后是萧衡。他想着萧衡才二十七，如果萧俨真有什么万一，他要如何护住萧家，又如何撑得住这片天下？</p><p>“谁？是谁？”</p><p>许知白心上忽然生出些怜悯。机关师不是会左右政局的人，也无心左右政局，许知白从不在乎谁坐在那个九五之尊的位子上，但并不代表着他看不懂。萧俨身边多的是人贪念那份从龙之功，事到如今，他是不是真有这个野心已经根本不重要了。而裴溦作为跟着萧俨最久的文官，却不惜辞了中书令，只身自逐山中，用这种决裂的态度几乎绝望地想以一己之身维系名存实亡的皇权，维系萧俨将来在史书上那点可有可无的忠贞名声。</p><p>裴溦不想让萧俨成为一个僭主。但许知白知道那一天也许很快就会到来，无论裴溦做什么都是徒劳的。</p><p>“是莫愁郡主。”</p><p>“莫愁……是崔希言一直在找的人？不是说……已经看不见了吗？”</p><p>“几乎全盲。”许知白回答，“阿令夫人的母亲与郡主是表姐妹，少时相亲，如今郡主便由岳母夫人照顾着。孩子的满月酒，郡主也出席了，还送了双长命铃铛做礼，亲自给孩子戴上。若思来后，自然要抱抱侄子。郡主趁机靠到近处，用藏在袖里的短刀意图刺杀他。”</p><p>说到这里他摇摇头：“好深沉的心思，她送的礼，原来却是指路的标记。幸好她不能视物，失了准头，又不辨周遭，阿衡也在近旁，及时拦下了。若思臂上被刺了一刀，没什么大碍，只可怜那孩子差点也被伤到。她便是恨若思把天家颜面踩在脚下，恨到杀之而后快，孩子才满月，又错在哪里？”</p><p>裴溦的脸色简直像一个死人了，嘴唇颤抖着，很艰难地才发出声音来：“然后，萧衡他，做了什么？”</p><p>“京中戒严，阿衡派兵封了宫城。”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>水深及小腿，很冷，他已经尽力扎紧了裤脚，但淤泥和小石粒还是顺着流水灌进靴子，硌得人难受。伸手不见五指的黑暗里，芦苇叶刀齿一般的边缘划过裸露在外的手背和脸颊，疼痛通常尖锐得忽如其来，然后瞬间又消失了，到后来，他完全分不清疼的到底是新添的伤口还是之前的。</p><p>这些都不重要，重要的是活着，并把怀里抱着的婴儿好好送到他父亲身边去。</p><p>还在南方的故乡时，他所理解的战乱都来自文字，从史书上，或者远方寄来的书信里。裴家是当地大族，除非覆巢之祸，否则完全有能力在风雨飘摇中偏安一隅。他自幼就出名的早慧，总角年纪时曾有做客的名士与他考校学问，末了赞他有“王佐之才”，家中原是为他铺好了出仕的路，指着他光耀门楣的。可战乱忽起，南方士族纷纷明哲保身，不想沾染京中那泥沼时，一贯温顺的少年收拾了行装，独自踏上了去北方的路，投的也并非哪家宗亲，而是一个出身行伍的新贵。</p><p>他逆着流民的人潮北上，没人知道他在路上看到了些什么或者遭遇到过什么，十七岁的少年最终站在他的新主面前时，眼睛里再也没有了那点脆生生的少年气。</p><p>对谈半夜之后，他对他的新主说：“我来帮您结束这场战争。”</p><p>可此时水很冷，四肢开始麻木迟钝，豪言壮语和腹中诗书都是虚无的云烟，他稍微有些懊悔自己没有早一点体察到西京某个城门司马的叛意，没有早一点将贺兰夫人与孩子送走。但这懊悔实在是没有任何用处，他便抛开了。现在只要活下去，自己和婴儿都必须活下去。</p><p>让少年带着婴儿从密道出城是贺兰夫人的坚持。他求夫人一起走时，刚成为母亲的女人却微笑着摇摇头：“阿溦，我把孩子托付给你，躲起来，或者带他去他父亲那里。城中还散着旧部和女眷们，他们会保护我的，等我家郎君回来时，我要助他开城。”</p><p>他画过西京四周的地图，知道哪里是这条河最浅的地方，冬季水枯，他想便是自己也有把握悄悄洇过去。两天前他放出了木鸟，如果顺利，主君的军队应该快到了，但他得谨慎些，要尽量远离城周以免被攻城的战火波及，又要当心不要错过自己人的队伍也不要误入他人的营场。这不能有任何闪失，怀中的孩子是少主也是子侄，更是一点希望。他看着孩子出生，那一天自己匡朝宁国的志向似乎有了实体，凝成这个生命，幼小、脆弱、沉重、鲜活，但是前途未卜。</p><p>少年把手指放到嘴边哈气暖了暖，小心翼翼地碰了碰绑在怀里的婴儿的脸颊，想确认孩子是否还活着，又不敢弄醒了他。这孩子出生还不足月，已经饿了大半天，他很怕婴儿止不住的哭声会招来危险的窥探。但为了在暗夜里渡河，他已经丢弃了绝大部分行装，没有什么可以喂给孩子的了。</p><p>“小郎君，别哭啊，至少坚持到我们渡过这条河好吗？过了河，我们就能找到你父亲的营地，你就安全了。”</p><p>可惜孩子无知无觉地醒来了，因为饥饿，因为冷，本能地开始号哭。</p><p>他的心脏被什么攥紧了，从来清明的大脑失了方寸，待反应过来自己做了什么时，小婴儿已经安然地吮吸着他的手指，指尖有他自己咬出的伤口，血一点一点被吮出来，微微的刺痛。</p><p>对不起，我只有一点血还是热的，能给你勉强代替母亲的乳汁。但你不要哭，阿衡，我会带你去找你父亲，你不要哭了。</p><p>他不知前路还要走多久，孤身一人在黑暗中实在太无所依归了——刚才还在吮吸手指孩子却不见了，仿佛从没出现过——而正当他慌乱地四下摸索时，河流与苇草也消失无踪。身后泛起亮光，他扭头看过去，西京的天空是火红的，把夜色映的仿佛日落。</p><p>这不对，他想，那场烧掉半座西京的火不会燃起得这么早，我又为什么会知道这个孩子叫阿衡？</p><p>——先生。</p><p>他在蝉鸣中睁开眼，案上堆了半尺高的书牍后，露出半张男童的脸。先生偷懒，孩子说，嘻嘻笑着，朝他做了个鬼脸。他也跟着笑了，那你呢？你不是正被夫人罚抄书吗？孩子撇起嘴，钻过来把头枕在他的膝盖上，伸长手搂着他的腰——我不管啦我不要抄书啦先生帮我跟母亲求求情吧。</p><p>转眼间只会撒娇的孩子柳枝抽条般长高。人见人爱的好相貌，笑容是旭日初升的阳光，长枪戎装坐在马上低头说着先生记得写信给我，下一瞬却是空寂朝堂上，贵介公子眼里写着不屑，姿态傲慢地走上玉阶，把重纱后的傀儡一掌摔下高台。</p><p>——先生，你教我的：以家取国，国可拔；以国取天下，天下可毕。</p><p>四周泛起水声，冰冷的砖石下有隐隐业火。那只傀儡四分五裂地碎在地上，他似乎曾在许知白的房中见过，空具人形不见血肉，拆开来不过一堆无用的金属。但面容却是自己的，空茫茫的眼睛，嘴角有丝愈显诡谲的弧度。</p><p>不，他摇头，你是谁，阿衡在哪里？</p><p>“先生，醒一醒。”</p><p>这个声音很熟悉。是谁的声音呢？为什么叫我醒一醒，刚才见到的那些难道是梦吗？</p><p>有人把他扶起来，手臂和肩膀都是有力的，让他安稳地靠着，送到唇边的药总有丝挥之不去的金属苦味。很多时候他很想告诉那个人，自己不愿再喝这种东西了，并无益处，只会让血尝起来也泛着冰冷的味道。</p><p>可他不想说话，也不想睁眼，睁开眼看到的也是一片暗色，叫人搞不清是不是真的醒来过。那就一直闭着眼吧，反正也会从一个梦境坠入另一个。</p><p>他在梦中一次次涉水而行，怀抱幼小的婴儿，又一次次逆着人潮，看不清两旁那些影影憧憧的面孔，还有一次次站在城头、望楼或军帐中，身旁军旗林立。他听到自己说着残忍的话，对死亡的数字露出一线虚伪的仁慈。有时候会有个孩子牵着他的手叫他先生，后来孩子长成少年，长成青年，最后长成他不认识的人。他有时能叫出孩子的名字，想要伸出手去抱着他，有时只会漠然地看着。他总试图厘清哪些是梦，哪些是真正的回忆，失败了无数次之后终于放弃了。</p><p>最后他做了一个决定：那些开心的事，那些春日的酒、和煦的光、乖巧的学生、年长的朋友、美丽的妻子和女儿都是回忆，而那些战火、刀兵、苦药与冰冷的河流，只是挥不去的噩梦。</p><p>只不过是噩梦而已。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>最开始的时候，是无法成眠。</p><p>常常半夜惊醒，不成型的纷乱梦魇压得人喘不过气，再闭眼又被同样的梦魇惊醒，反复几次后便不敢入睡，只能筋疲力尽地躺在那里等待天明。</p><p>后来是持续的头疼，站得稍微久一点就一阵眩晕，胃口也渐渐不好，只吃得下一点点东西，以为是苦夏，也没有特别在意。</p><p>某个早上裴溦看到他的黄狗一动不动地趴在草垫上。</p><p>他花了点力气把黄狗葬在院子角落。黄狗没有名字，也就写不了灵牌。裴溦陪它坐了半晌，把它的草垫留在土包前。</p><p>之后的几天裴溦拿出一直带在身边的信匣，就着夏日最后的阳光把里面的信慢慢读过一遍后，升起一堆火仔仔细细烧了干净。</p><p>这些萧衡都是后来才知道的。</p><p>萧衡有自己的暗卫，也确实把暗卫派去裴溦那里。只不过他对暗卫下了死令，只可护卫不可监视，而且至少须离裴溦十丈远。</p><p>他对裴溦有种近似盲目的信赖，就像裴溦过去对他近乎宠溺的关照。萧衡只是不明白，裴溦能助萧家走到万人之上的位子，并不是那么在意皇权威严的人，可为什么到了箭在弦上的时候又顽固地讲起君臣礼法。他们辩过、争吵过，朝堂上下都认定了魏世子与中书令失和，甚至当他对裴溦那些“君子大义，忠贞之志,谦退之节”的言辞报以嘲笑，惹得裴溦拂袖出走，不再与他说话后，萧衡都依然相信，先生是一时之气，将来总会原谅的。</p><p>但这江山，必须姓萧，这一点他让不得人。</p><p>裴溦病倒时，萧衡正忙着封锁宫城，一面打出“保驾追凶”的旗号清洗异己，一面派人游说几大士族笼络人心，一面还要暗中调动北山五营防着不安分的地方卫发难，一丝一毫都错不得。暗卫来报说裴先生病了，他也分身乏术，只能叫人先送裴溦到萧家别庄，派了人手去照顾。</p><p>京中彷徨不定的气氛持续了两个月，好几次都有永兴内乱再现的前兆，最后却平静收场，以一纸禅让书作为终结。</p><p>萧俨同儿子长谈了一次。对于面南称孤萧俨并没有多少喜色，但把远游冠换成十二旒似乎也沉重不了多少。他重新打量了一回他的长子，这孩子生于战乱，长于羁途，自小随自己看遍了广阔山河，萧衡想握住的东西远比自己在这个年纪时想的要多，也远比自己做的要多，甚至超出了他的期许。</p><p>谈完国事，萧衡准备告退时萧俨忽然问他：“霖之还好吗？”</p><p>萧衡也知道什么事情其实都瞒不过父亲，便老老实实回答：“是，先生在别庄养病。儿子正想着要不要把先生接回京中。”</p><p>“他不想回来的。霖之这个人……”萧俨说，“去千金寮选几个得力的人医官吧，要是真的不太好，也莫让你母亲和时雨担心了。”</p><p>“……是。”</p><p>萧俨望着案上琉璃灯，伸手把光亮调暗了些，萧衡在几步开外，渐渐看不清父亲脸上的表情。</p><p>“阿衡，萧家终究亏欠了霖之，你就代父亲多陪陪他吧。”</p><p>萧衡在那天夜里连夜出了城。</p><p>山中日月闲长，裴溦又总是在睡着，房里烧着地龙，温暖得能催开春花。京中公文每日按时用快马送来，萧衡就每日坐在旁边阅览文书。侍奉的人避在外间，房中通常只有他们两人，如果裴溦睡得安稳，萧衡便会想起许多年前，他也爱跑到裴溦办公的地方胡闹，累了就枕在裴溦膝上午睡。裴溦那会儿还年轻，板着脸拿出戒尺也吓不到人，被他闹得太过了，就会无可奈何地说：“小郎君，你要是不耐烦念经史子集，那我就教你读地图吧。”</p><p>裴溦擅画地图，他把萧衡抱在怀里，摊开各州郡的图册，给年幼的萧衡指哪里有高山，哪里有沟壑，哪里宜摆阵，哪里可伏兵，哪里有桃花十里，哪里又有碧波万顷。</p><p>萧衡想，自己动了要把锦绣江山握在手里的心思，也许就是从那时开始的。</p><p>但很多时候裴溦睡得并不安稳，他在睡梦中辗转，又不肯醒来，有时十指紧抓着被褥，像溺水人抓紧浮木一样用力得骨节泛白，无意识地把唇边咬得血迹斑斑。医官们一筹莫展，只能在药方里下更重的安神药，以便让他好过一点。</p><p>裴溦生病的事是瞒着京中的，只有许知白过来看过他们，帮着切了切脉，又验过方子，沉默了一会儿，望向萧衡的目光充满审视。</p><p>萧衡心底瞬间凉透了，脱口而出：“许叔叔……不是我。”</p><p>那又如何呢？</p><p>许知白无声地回答。</p><p>你做了选择，而霖之的选择是成全你。</p><p>他最终也没再苛责什么，只是说：“霖之此生最大的心愿，不过是四方安宁，让你可以海阔天空。殿下，君王无容私，九重天上是很冷的。”</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>翻过年，萧俨正式登基，改国号为“魏”，改年号为“晏初”。</p><p>萧衡受封太子，入主东宫。</p><p>裴溦在前一个冬天故去了，谥号“敬”。他没有儿子，独生女儿被贺兰皇后收为义女，加公主封号。</p><p>许多年之后萧衡回想起那个冬天，会怀疑自己究竟有没有为裴溦的死流过眼泪。史书上写他的先生宽和谦冲，他就想着，先生这个人的心其实非常冷，杀伐谋断远胜常人。</p><p>这样的人，不需要别人的眼泪为他送葬，更不需要未来的君王用眼泪为他送葬。</p><p>但他曾经给予的关爱是真的，教诲是真的，期待是真的。萧衡不知道裴溦是否对他失望过，他觉得没有，或者坚信没有。但萧衡偶尔也会疑惑，也许正如裴溦自己说的，萧衡和魏王世子对他而言是两个人，他只是不曾对前者失望。</p><p>就像他在最后那段日子，沉在醒不来的梦中唤着的“阿衡”，并不是榻前守着他的人。</p><p>裴溦没留下只言片语，在还清醒的时候烧掉了所有私信，事后想来那时他就已经做了决断。在他去后，萧衡找出了自己的信匣。将近二十年积下的书札，染着沉香木清冷的味道，自他住进军营开始，短则隔十日，长则隔半年断断续续却不曾间断的通信，熟悉到如同自己写出的字迹，条理清晰又事无巨细的叮嘱，却突兀地断在某个时候，那封信的最后还叫他天寒添衣。</p><p>这些书信最后也化成了灰，未烧尽的碎墨顺着轻烟盘旋而上，依稀看得出是个“溦”字，最后消失在空中。</p><p>萧衡不是没有试图寻找过一个真相，后来他不敢再找了，如果真相可怕到会动摇一个君王的心，那真相就只能成为秘密。君王无容私，裴溦从来都要求他的学生做到最好。</p><p>许多年后萧衡会想，握在手中的锦绣山河究竟能不能胜过海阔天空，他没有后悔，但还是会想一想，因为九重天上真的很冷。</p><p>萧衡拥紧了披风。深冬雾色茫茫，即使站在京中最高的楼上眺望，也看不到重山之外。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 终曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关键词：伟大的静默</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>一</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>羲和宫作为君王寝殿，纵使在无月无星的夜里通常也是处处光亮的，檐角风灯依例长明，殿中四下也散布着小的灯烛，巧妙地排布过了，廊柱屏风都投不下影子，更不许有藏人的暗处。萧俨初践阼时，对在一片明晃晃的地方睡觉很是不习惯了一阵子，加上年轻那会儿简素惯了，本要下令撤换的，负责护卫的金吾丞被吓得不轻，央着太子来劝了一回，这才作罢。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>后来寝台上挂起密实的织锦帷幕，挡住殿中光亮，地板和殿外廊下上都铺上寸许厚的茵席，哪怕穿着重靴，踩上去也发不出一点声音。萧俨夜里不要人近身伺候，为了安全，工信局奉上一套精巧的银丝网布于寝台一丈开外的四周，机关打开时，如有人贸然闯入殿中，任其多好的身手也难免触碰到那些比绣线还细的丝网，这时梁上铜鸾鸟便会发出尖利的啸声。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>这件事传到民间，便生出许多无中生有的说法。有说新皇为防刺客，每夜都会换一个歇处，正殿寝宫不过是个幌子；有说新皇寡恩多疑，近侍夜间侍奉，不慎惊醒君王，便被他一剑穿心；又有说新皇出身寒微，难免缺了上位者应有的雍容，杀孽太重，戾气缠身，夜里亡魂惊得他不得安宁。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>类似的话多多少少传了些到萧俨那里，他倒没动气，只是不无自嘲地想：果然还是老了，城府见深，换到二十来岁时听到这些，怕不早就怒形于色了；又或是已然富有四海，海中之鲲云中之鹏，何惧蝼蚁之欺？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他担心的不是物议，而是头风症一年重似一年。这是常年奔劳落下的病，断不了根，总在扰人。皇后自己便是杏林妙手，针石汤药几十年来试了个遍，渐渐也起效甚微，最终只能想尽办法让寝殿足够安静舒适，好让他睡得安稳一点。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨不信命也不信鬼神，于是反过来安慰妻子说：“生老病死是人生常理，勉强不得的，伽罗你又何必自责呢？我在北疆初见你时那份豁达哪里去了？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他不说还好，一开口反而惹皇后红了眼睛：“乱讲！能和那时一样么？你……能和旁人，一样么？我纵是医术不精，你又何必戳我的心呢？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>说错了话的皇帝赶紧讨好地把妻子拥进怀里，他们结缡几十年，聚少离多，也始终保持了一种平和的温情与爱慕。对贺兰伽罗而言，萧俨首先是萧俨，而后才是丈夫、儿子的父亲和君王，帝后私下只以你我相称是不合礼数的，初时常常让宫中内臣们惊恐地侧目，多半也流传出去给旧世家落了粗鄙的口实。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨摸到妻子发髻上插着的那支錾螭纹的银钗，初次见到她时，她也戴着这支钗。正值双十年华的年轻女子站在狭小的帐篷里，面前是躺着伤员的简陋木台。她一身利落的粗白布衣裳，袖子挽得很高，衣襟裙摆上到处是斑斑血迹，脸上蒙着布巾，只露出两只明亮的眼睛，投过来的视线坚定冷厉，说出的话也是简单而短促：“救不活了，抬走吧。下一个。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>被宣判了死亡的士兵还半睁着眼睛，萧俨忍不住上前一步拦住了准备抬走他的人：“医官，他还活着。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“将军，生死是命数，他命数尽了。请不要妨碍我，”女子冷冰冰地回答，“救其他人。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“医者仁心，你总要尽全……”萧俨有些激动地说，猛地又截住自己的声音。言语间台上的人眼中光芒已经散了，训练有素的杂役过来分别抓住死去士兵身下白布的两端把人裹起来抬出去，动作迅速粗暴，萧俨被挤得退到一边。帐篷外类似的被白布包裹的人形堆了一地，失去生机的皮囊就真的只是皮囊而已。台上铺上了新的白布，新抬上来的人同样一身血污，女子抄起剪刀剪开他身上革甲的绳子和里衣，快速确认了一遍伤口，吩咐左右道：“不是要害，但失血太多了。针、鱼肠线、热酒热水，快点。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>伤者还是个少年，用最后一点力气抓紧了女子的衣带。女子摸了摸他的脸，柔声说：“坚持住，你会活下来的。”不知是没了意识还是安下了心，那孩子松开了手，无力地垂了下去。女子反而着急起来，对助手尖利地喊了句“快！”，又瞪着萧俨说：“将军，我说了，出去。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨沉默地走出去。医官们的帐篷旁到处是高高低低的呻吟和间杂其中的惨叫，药膏、石灰混着逐渐腐败的血肉的味道，死亡的影子笼罩其上，没有裹好的尸布间露出亡者青白的脸，伤者的群落里时不时有人忽然安静下来，杂役们来搬运伤员去救治时才发现，便直接把人移去亡者的一边，连盖脸的布巾都来不及拿来，那些不曾合上的眼睛便一直直勾勾地望着天空。萧俨扭头看了眼帐篷里，女子埋头缝合着伤口，鬓发有些散了，用头巾草草包起，露出的银钗顶端闪着一点红光，他认得那是机关师们中意的火曜晶。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“将军，回去吧。”管事的偏将说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“那是谁？”萧俨问。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“贺兰姑娘吗？是来寻许参军的，刚巧赶上伤员成批送来，贺兰姑娘说自幼学医，能帮上忙，就过来了。这不，一天一夜都没歇着。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“许知白知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“来过，也被赶回去了。许参军挺没奈何的，只说这是他妹子，要我们关照着。将军，您要还有什么话，就去问许参军吧。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>想到这里萧俨笑出声来，伽罗从他怀里抬起脸来，眼睛里有水光，眉目间依稀留着少女时的那点倔强，问道：“笑什么？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“想起你那年来北疆，一见面就让我出去。我去质问许知白，本来是要埋怨他竟然让女子来战场，结果他比我还委屈，说你凶悍，自己已经被你赶出门不知多少次了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>伽罗也笑起来，说：“我这么凶悍，你干嘛娶我？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“后来我看到你哭了。”萧俨回答，“那天晚上，我看到你对许知白哭了。我没告诉过你，那天月亮很亮，所以我看得很清楚，也听得很清楚。伽罗，你哭的是你救不下的那些人，为了你从不认识、不知道名姓的人哭得那么伤心，全不像白天时冷静自恃的样子。那时我就决定了，这个胆气十足又温柔又美的姑娘是我的，就算你的心在许知白身上，我也定要抢过来。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他用一根指头轻轻抹去妻子脸颊上滑下的泪水，这张脸庞不似当年清秀娇嫩，但仍旧是他心爱的女人。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“不要哭，也不要怕。伽罗，生死而已，生同裘死同穴，我们毕竟是在一起的。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>二</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但面对大限萧俨并不是没有恐惧和忧虑，他已经不再是一个普通的军官，而是一个君主。这个国家曾经四分五裂乱臣割据，耗尽了他半生才勉强统一起来，至今却还有前朝旧宗室在南方为乱，北疆总也不见长年的太平，他曾经不希望在身后留下一个不够完整的国家，但终于向时间认了输。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>太子萧衡是个合格的继承人，论帝王心术，说不定还青出于蓝了不少。萧俨有时会很遗憾地想，世间万事果然皆不可两全，萧衡太聪明，已故的敬候裴溦当年又将他教得很好，手腕狠辣的嗣君与恭顺坦率的儿子这两个身份却总有些微妙的错位，随着时间推移，终究疏远了父子天性。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>世子和嗣君是不同的角色，裴溦走得太早，还没能教会萧衡嗣君要藏锋守拙的道理。萧衡越是努力在国事上锋芒毕露，想得到父亲的肯定，越是只可能获得“君王”的赞许。萧俨在长子眼里看到淡淡的失望不断堆积，有时自己也觉得不忍心。后来萧衡也许自己悟出了什么，渐渐宽和了起来，不再昃食宵衣忙政务，东宫依着时令会开些庆典文会，好些他做出的诗文传唱到京中各处，竟然还做得很好。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>只是他连眼中的失望都已经能好好掩饰了，年岁逐增，更是光彩内敛，瑶林琼树一般的贵人，更有折节待士的令名。说他臣工皆称颂并不是一句谬赞，这样的手段打磨出一个继承人，不知应称为成功，还是残酷。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>至于次子……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧落一直无忧无虑地长大，与兄长截然不同地天真。萧俨曾一度希望萧落能够学习政务，明里暗里鼓励他结交文臣武将，也说不清是想让次子成为兄长的肱骨，还是想让他成为嗣君的备选。此举多多少少破坏了两个儿子的兄弟情谊，毕竟朝中有心人太多，即使萧落是个谦冲性子，只醉心文学音律，也免不了成了太子门人的假想对手。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>太子和辰王的关系像是无波的水面，偶尔一只燕子掠过泛起点点涟漪，不多时便消散了，但谁又能知道水底是否有暗潮，暗潮又将如何撕碎平和的一切。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨作为父亲能敏锐地意识到这似有若无的隔阂，作为君王却不能将它摆上明面，头风发作时他常常会在尖锐的刺痛和眩晕中看到暗潮般黑色的漩涡，铺天盖地，无声地轰鸣着，中心深不见底，把周遭一切都吸入其中。他惊悸地凝望着那至暗的一点，身边的色彩温度都扭曲着沉沦进去，最终消散于虚无，彷如一滴墨汁滴入汪洋。肉身浮在一片纯白之中，四周似有无形的壁垒，但指尖伸到最远也触碰不到任何东西，最逼仄的斗室与最辽远的天地一般空旷，最明亮的光和最暗的夜同样令人绝望。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>这大概是一个征候，预示大限将至或者将来的洪水滔天，他总挣扎着试图摆脱，会努力想着自己走过的路，慢慢倒退回过去，走下高台深殿，放下执持权柄，手中能紧握住的只有家传那把环首长刀，柄环上镂着云雷纹，刀锋亮如北疆的冰凌，雪粒子扑面而来，冷风吹得脑仁生疼。但这片白色终于有了依凭，它们化为雪原，化为冻湖，化为雾凇，不再是无形的东西，远处有了人影，那是来寻找他的人。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“父皇醒了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨睁开眼，锦帐是拉开的，逆着灯火一时间看不清眼前人，便问：“阿落吗？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那人安静了一霎，伸手替萧俨拿下了敷在额上的药巾，才轻轻说：“父皇，我是阿衡。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨本就靠坐在榻上，略略仰起头，又闭上眼睛，“子璿来了啊，什么时辰了？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“马上就亥时了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“晚了。你白日里也劳累，早些回去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“父亲。”萧衡坚持着，“就让我陪陪您吧。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨沉默了一会儿，伸手指了指案上的几卷书：“既如此，随便拣一卷来读吧。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡依言过去，看到那是几卷《华严》、《地藏》，有些意外，便笑着问道：“我记得父亲不信这个的？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“阿落拿来的，偶尔读一读也无妨。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡随意取了一卷，回来打开来时，跃入眼中便是一句“当堕无间地狱，千万亿劫，求出无期</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>，他愣了一下，合上经卷说：</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>父亲，我去换一卷吧。</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“不拘什么，读便是了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“可……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“无妨的。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡无奈地坐下，干巴巴地读完那卷《地藏》，声音在帷幕和梁架间盘旋，有无形的风让满屋的光剧烈抖动了一霎，而后迅速沉寂下来。萧俨闭着眼听完，脸上神色依旧淡淡的，忽然开口说道：“也不知崔希言现在过得好不好？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡差点没拿住手里那片轻飘飘的布帛，强自笑着问：“父亲怎么忽然想起崔将军了？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“去年春天的时候十一在西山迷了路，第二天才回来，还被他父亲罚了。”萧俨似笑非笑地睁开眼，“前几日朕方才知晓，那夜收留他们的是崔希言，郡主……自然也在的，十一还奏了琵琶给她听。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡的手指情不自禁地掐紧了手心。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>十三年前那场刺杀成为葬送旧皇家的最后一个砝码，撕开了萧家和前朝之间名存实亡的忠诚面纱，改变了许多人的命运，因为太过顺理成章，无人想过阴谋背后是否另有阴谋，执刀的人也许只是别人的傀儡。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>连萧衡自己都忘了，或者不愿记起。推演再三的周密安排总也比不过天时地利的一刻好运，但那一刻好运的余波也有消散的时候，十三年来无人提起，他就真的能忘记自己擅自开启过一场用至亲的性命作饵的豪赌吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>原来父亲一直都知道的吗？一直都知道，一直都默认，但是一直都不曾原谅过。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨看着长子的眼睛，这双承袭自伽罗的眼睛在被猝不及防地击碎了面具后，露出许久未见的彷徨和逃避。第一次见到这个孩子时，伽罗正陷于围城，裴溦独自涉水而来，一身狼狈的泥泞，唯独把襁褓之中的婴儿保护得妥妥贴贴。自己看着那张小小的、平静的睡脸，满心温柔又充满力量，从未如此想要胜利，要海晏河清，要让孩子平静幸福地长大。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“阿落幼时，曾跟崔希言到净法寺住过一阵，净法寺后殿有幅地狱变，说是沅陵卢家那位六郎的手笔。子璿也见过吧？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡点点头。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>净法寺的地狱变里，那位菩萨没有面容，无间六道之上，宽恕还只得一层零寥的影子。萧落曾经跟兄长讲过一个听来的、不知真假的故事，他讲的时候满是天真与唏嘘，并不曾想这个故事在兄长手中会变成一把借来的刀。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨的语气淡得像是真的在闲谈：“阿落这性子，软得连只蚂蚁也不忍杀。生在我家，也不是是福是祸。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧衡转身伏跪在了榻前，一声“父亲”硬硬地哽在喉咙里。萧俨伸出手去，本想拍拍长子的头，手指在镶东珠的金冠上虚拂了一下，又慢慢收了回去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他曾经是个多么柔软的孩子，躺在冷硬军甲的臂弯中依旧睡得香甜，又曾经多么爽朗、无忧无虑，被宠坏般地淘气。萧俨回想不起自何时起，野心在这孩子年少的心中扎下根，是不是自己这个蔑视礼法的父亲带来的影响。或许早有预兆，毕竟萧衡的满月礼是那场毁了半座西京的火，天生的君王注定要走上一条孤单决绝的路，他们既然敢于直视神明，那么总会不断失去些什么作为献祭。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>阿衡，许知白对你说过吧，九重天上很冷的，但留点火种在，始终会暖一些。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>三</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白来得悄无声息，萧俨正在案上写一封书信，抬头看到他，倒不怎么吃惊。工信局的机关在许令主面前，大多像是玩具。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>相识快四十年，许知白一如初见时，总把一颗世事洞明的心藏在谐谑放达的外表下。萧俨也惯了，并不以君臣身份拘束他，反正许知白心里明镜似的，晓得在不相干的人面前扮演日常哭穷的工信令主，那演技已臻化境，常常张口就来，声情并茂，腹稿都不肖打。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白比萧俨还大几岁，满头霜雪，唯有眼睛跟年轻时一样，狡黠明亮，笑起来愈发像只狐狸。萧俨揽镜自顾时，就会想着自己和旁的人总是眼睛先老，可许知白看上去却是比实际岁数年轻。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“回来了？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“哎，这回我们飞艇可飞出百里远了。不出五年，从京城到四境也就三五日之途，十年以后……咳，十年以后会怎样以后再说。”许知白笑嘻嘻地坐下，“谢陛下赐座。现在就是回航不便，我一把老骨头在车马上颠簸回来的。对了，我带了鲈鱼回来，养在水里，还活蹦乱跳的。皇上要不要？献给您两尾。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“算了，让小孩子们尝尝鲜吧。记得嘱咐我家十一不准贪嘴。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白应了声，脸上浮起一层坏笑。萧俨太熟悉这表情，警觉道：“你要缺钱了尽管来找朕，不可教坏阿瀛，十一就这么一个朋友呢。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白故作惊奇状回答：“哪能呢？世子机智过人，阿瀛才是个闷木头，我还怕世子把阿瀛拐带走了，我的衣钵没人接着。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“第一次见你，你也是拿两尾鲈鱼装神弄鬼。”萧俨心中升起一丝怀念，“要不是遇见朕，你倒要何时才可得遇明主啊。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“分明是我先来搭话的。可惜小将军那会太穷了，否则我定然早早地鞍前马后、吃香喝辣。也不至于在伽罗家中蹭了一整年白食，可被她数落得不轻。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨被他逗笑了，笑完后却说：“伽罗今后要再数落，朕可就帮不了你了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“若思！”许知白截住他的话，顿了顿，又慢慢说，“陛下，我这辈子，送过太多人了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨没接话，默然写完了那封信。许知白把目光投向梁上铜鸾鸟，不知在想什么，等到萧俨搁了笔，封好了信，他才从袖子里掏出一只小金雀放在案上。萧俨不由失笑：“朕要木鸟做什么？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“这不是传信木鸟，就是个玩具。”许知白按了下金雀背上的按钮，鸟嘴一张一合，唱起一支悠扬的小曲，“这是你故乡的曲子，我想你大概会喜欢。你这寝殿太安静了，哪怕是只假雀儿，多点声响也好。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“伽罗怕朕听到声响睡不好。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“少来，我还不晓得陛下您吗？伽罗那是关心则乱。”许知白把手拢进袖子，“陛下执意如此，知白多说无益。只是人生在世，纵使繁华起落不过过眼云烟，也总不好孑然一身地离开。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨看着他，一点点敛起表情，又一点点露出笑容。许知白多么剔透的一个人。说是心腹，却不曾替他谋划那些诡谲阴谋，从来只管做他的机关；说是外臣，又一直陪着他天南海北，不管爬冰卧雪还是荣华富贵，几乎没有远离过。于是许知白便成了他身边最像朋友的那一个，无论萧俨是什么身份，许知白总在那个位子，足够亲近，也保有旁观的距离</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>谁不曾送过太多人？他自己只会更多：没有归来的同袍、亲手击杀的敌人、家中年长的亲人、逝去的朋友和部属、失败的政敌、郁郁而终的前朝废君、离乱中倒在路边的平民……无论尊贵贫贱，无论聪慧愚钝，无论冲龄耄耋，乱世中命如草芥，生死的界限都不甚分明，他真的已经见得太多。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>都是一样的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>人面对死亡其实没有任何尊严，而自己不过是稍微任性了些。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他从来都在试着同什么争一争：出身、偏见、世事、礼法，何曾畏惧过什么？即使对手是死亡也一样。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“我平生运气都很好，怎么能说得上孑然一身。只是有些事，除了独自面对还能如何？”萧俨伸手把装信的匣子推了过去：“托付给你了，以后再打开吧，该给谁，我都写上了。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白把匣子放进袖子，两个人安静地对坐了一小会，有些仿佛什么都说尽了的无话可说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>最终萧俨开了口：“知白你也年纪不小了，少折腾些，回去歇着吧。”许知白见坡下驴地起身告退，退到门边时，萧俨忽然唤他：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“知白。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“伽罗告诉我，你去她家蹭白食时，说过想看看我将来会成为一个什么样的人物？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>机关师愣了一霎，然后笑出了弯弯的眉眼：“对。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“你没有失望吧？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>许知白转过身，敛衣肃容，行了一个端端正正的稽首礼：“知白此生，能得长随左右，何其有幸。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>四</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>夜幕降临下来。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>真正的夜幕是有实质的，压得倒光，不允许有影子的寝殿似乎都笼上了一层暗色。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨仿佛在这层暗色里看到许多模糊的脸庞，有些似乎很熟悉的，绝大多数极其陌生，它们有各种各样的表情，愤怒的、哀伤的、讥讽的，各个五官渐渐扭曲成一团，唯有嘴齐齐张开，发出分辨不清但繁杂的声音。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>走开！他对影子怒吼，让我安静些！</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>影子们发出桀桀怪笑，猛地拉长，像一只巨鸟笼罩住寝台。萧俨抬手按住额角，无形中有支冰棱被一下下砸进头骨，在颅内泛起敲击的回声，因为疼痛而朦胧的视线中，一张脸近在咫尺。这张脸端正而死板，不见半点七情六欲，它发出低语，一句叠着一句，它像是在质问，但听不清到底在问什么，只有一句叠着一句的——</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——你记得……吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——你记得……吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——你记得……吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>我记得所有事。该爱的，该恨的，该原谅的，该偿还的，在乎的，不在乎的，一切都有终结，一切都已成定数。我逃不开史家刀笔，但那是后世的事，所以走开，让我安静些。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>萧俨挥开的手碰到一个冰冷的东西，有一霎的清明让他意识到这是那只可以唱歌的金雀。许知白早已料到如此吗？还是他其实真可通鬼神？萧俨露出一丝笑，摸索着按下了金雀背上的按钮。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>民间的曲调总是足够宛转，他们会唱青翠芳菲，唱魂牵梦萦，唱生离死别，他们倾诉、祈祷、伤怀、诅咒，但不管唱词是什么，都有生命在其中作为底色。这样的歌声驱散了灰色的嘈杂，萧俨欣慰地感到四周安静下来。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他的故乡是个偏远贫瘠的地方，朝中放逐失意的贵人，总爱往那个地方去，年轻姑娘们唱的小调里，常常自比飞鸟，渴望飞向远方。在他年少时，也抱着同样的愿望踏上了北行的路。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他正行进在那条路上，前方浓雾弥漫，只看得清脚下，脚下是皑皑白雪，接着是崎岖的碎骨、暗红的泥泞、镜子一样光滑的金砖，道路两旁站着的人群昙花般显出容颜，又匆匆隐去，有的人跟随他走了很久，他辨认不出，只能报以一个微笑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但没有人能陪他到最后，最后的路是虚空，脚底踩着的是万丈深渊，前路和身后都失去了形状和色彩，无所谓近也无所谓远。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>虚空之中依旧有尽头。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>金雀的歌声渐渐终结。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>然后，归于寂静。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 参商</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>静默之后的静默</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他在这晚第二次给长明灯剪芯时，听到窗外又淅淅沥沥下起了雨。南方的雨季漫长缠绵，浸得日月都蒙上一层青苔的颜色，花在这个季节开不长久，芭蕉倒是疯长，宽大厚实的叶片承接着雨水，闷闷地噼啪作响。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>京中来使带了手谕，许他明年回京。将近三十年的恳请终于有了回应，他却并不高兴，因为随着谕旨一道来的，是君王驾崩的消息。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>府里忙乱成一团，准备着阖府的白衣白幡，许多人忍不住流露出欣喜，和脸上强撑着的肃穆悲痛混在一起，像戴了个古怪的面具。他冷眼看了看，明知这是大不敬，也没多说什么。这些人当年不幸投在他的门下，随他远逐南方，同样离家快三十年，他们的孩子生在他乡，有的已经长大成人，却从来没进过自家的宗祠，不管因为情谊还是职责，不论效命的对象是他还是他的兄长，这些人都已经足够忠诚，有权保留一点点期待的欢愉。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>佛堂深重凝暗，只有眼前这一片光辉灿烂，他从来都觉得自己不是十足的虔诚，但愈发好静，用礼佛的借口总能挡住大部分探询和忧虑。面前书案上铺着一卷上好鱼笺，墨早就磨好了，纸面还是一片雪白。在来使返京前，他要写两份奏折，一份谢恩，一份表忠。来使甚至善意地暗示过他，如能再写一篇献给大行皇帝的诔文，新君将会非常高兴。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>世人皆知他能写锦绣文章，年轻时他也甚为自得。父亲曾经笑着说，长子从武、次子从文，自己大约把两个儿子的名字起反了。他怎么回答的？大哥是正天之器，我为藩篱，自是要护着大哥的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>后来他无数次笑自己何其天真，何其不自量力，难怪会输得一败涂地，连个回旋的余地都不再有。可他跟兄长真的交恶过吗？真的威胁到他了吗？真的罪无可赦到不值得再念及一丁点手足情谊了吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>现在他要写什么呢？许多年来他已经写了很多，郑重其事的上书或是私下的信，一次又一次地恳求，从没有得到真正的回应，只有官方庄重冰冷的文书，和丰厚的赏赐。那个人似乎从没苛待过他，给了他富庶的封地，和封地内最大限度的自由。他懂得自己要谨守的本分，封地上历任郡守那种如出一辙的恭敬、疏离却不以为然态度已经说明了一切。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那个会教他骑射，会偷着带他看上元花灯，会摆长兄架子，嘲笑他、欺骗他但是爱护他的人已经不在了。过去二十多年他还总怀有一丝可以和解甚至重新融洽的希望，然后得到了层层累积起的失望。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他曾经以为自己会恨他的兄长和君王，但是没有。有的只是不断陷在回忆中的懊悔，如果当时更坦率些、更有心些、更谨慎些、更谦逊些、更狡黠些，他们是不是就能更容易一直和睦亲善？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——然而现在他开始恨那个人。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他忽然烦躁起来，抬手把墨盒挥了出去，砚台在木地板上滚动，撞到墙壁，房间里响起嗡嗡的回声，白衣袖子上沾到墨汁，淋淋漓漓的一片。他盯着袖子，有一些不太好的回想：兄长用挑拨离间的罪名处死过一个他的亲随，当着他的面，血溅在衣袖上，污了件好衣衫。他那天呆滞地看着血迹慢慢干涸，把衣衫上的暗纹染出深墨的颜色。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>没有什么比直截了当的残酷更能让人理解到生命和信任的脆弱，那天既不是裂隙的开始也不是结束，只是终于让他正视了这一点，并且知道自己无能为力。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>从此之后所有的亲厚都是矫饰和拒绝，他眼睁睁看着裂隙越来越深越来越密，父亲离世的时候他甚至因为过于绝望而平静异常，鸩酒或者白绫都好，随便什么都好，只要能结束无处不在的忧虑与恐惧。最终他等到的是一纸诏书，封地在千里外的南方，无故不得出封地，更不能回京。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>这算什么？他质问，你的仁慈吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>兄长站羲和宫的书案前，父亲以前的位置，神色平和地看了他一眼，眼神里竟有着许久未见的温柔和脆弱。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“阿落，我不是庄公，你也不是共叔段。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——那你为什么又要让我走呢？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>得不到答案的问题永远不会有答案了。他不应该想这些了，现在他要做的只是写一篇诔文，好体面地回京去，就像他给很多人写过的那样，有什么难处呢？何况他的兄长比大多数人更优秀，文武双全，各种赞美加诸于他都不是浅薄的奉承。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>可他无法写下去，不是真话，至少不是真的心意。心意在二十几年里已经写尽了，开始是恭谦和狂乱并存的言辞，后来慢慢平静下来，会写南方的雨和歌姬的新曲。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>至于得不到回应这件事，他尝试过说服自己兄长日理万机，自己也确实地过着安稳的日子，没有什么需要不满的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>现在一切都结束了，那个人在临死前写下手谕，却要求他在葬仪之后才可回京，连告别都没有，只有一个陌生的故乡。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>不该恨你吗？不该吗？不该吗？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>随诏书送来的是只木鸟，他认得，本来是兄长的，后来给了他，木鸟两只翅膀下各刻了个小小的印记：“衡”和“落”，是他们童年时共享的东西。木鸟已经不会飞了，但非常光滑，像被人反复摩挲过。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他闭了闭眼，起身去捡起砚台，房间的角落很暗，摸着黑找了好一会儿才找到。等他重新坐回书案前时，心中已经有了腹稿，能写出恰如其分的悲痛和赞颂，配得上他的文名和兄长的一生。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他磨好了墨，紫玉毫在指间无比熨贴，笔尖落下，雪白纸面上墨迹游龙般延展，几乎是文不加点。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>这是永别，也是重逢。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 伪世说新语·侍酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒是美酒，肴是佳肴，烦恼是真烦恼。王丞相苦着脸，对递到面前的酒盏微微发愣。<br/>宴会主人姓石，富可敌国，他家宴会自然排场非凡，高朋满座的厅堂四角挂着鲸脂夜明灯，鲛纱帐脚缀满南海明珠，燃起据说来自西夷的香木，案上摆的是水晶碗、黄金盘，碗盘中盛的是猩猩之唇，獾獾之炙，洞庭之鳙，东海之鮞，昆仑之菰，寿木之华。三巡酒过，座上宾客酒兴正酣，各自搂着一二美人，和着优柔的丝竹舞乐高声谈笑，行迹放浪。王丞相不善酒，已经勉强喝下不少，又被袅袅绕身的甜腻香烟一熏，有点犯晕。谁知酒令又行到他处，身前跪坐的美人儿殷勤地将空杯斟满酒，双手捧上，嗓音千回百转：“大人请满饮……”<br/>王丞相是真的感到头疼，自忖不能再喝了。拒绝的话刚出口半个字，三步开外的主人石巨豪眼光斜斜瞥过来：“王大人怎的不饮？是不喜此酒，还是不喜此姝？如有不称意，我立刻着人为你换了。”<br/>美人轻微地打了个寒战，发间璎珞一阵琳琅作声，神色愈加楚楚可怜，美目中波光流转，三分情里有七分恐惧。王丞相记起坊间传闻：石巨豪家侍酒美人们红颜命薄，客不尽饮酒，美人们是要拿命去谢罪的。<br/>即使这传闻半真半假，王丞相也不愿亲身试验，他从来心软，何况面对的是这么一朵娇弱的花。罢了罢了，不过喝酒而已，明早的难受换个美人儿的感激，想来也是合算。<br/>这一杯又是勉勉强强喝下去，陈酒浓烈的芬芳直冲头顶，几乎都辨不得其中滋味。王丞相望了眼美人含泪的眼，索性把袖子往脸上一遮，作沉醉状往案上倒去。杯盏倾翻一地，四周宾客纷纷大笑，其中以石巨豪笑声最为洪亮愉快。<br/>“醉也！醉也！”<br/>以后怕是会被当笑料的。王丞相伏在漆案上，觉得脸很烫，不知道是因为喝了太多酒还是因为变成众人哄笑的对象。唉唉，不管了，现在先让我睡会儿吧。<br/>笑闹声中酒令又起，不知到了谁面前，听得那美人殷勤劝了很久，最后竟小声啜泣起来。<br/>“大将军真的不饮？”<br/>似乎叫的是自家堂兄。王丞相想，没关系吧，他挺能喝的。<br/>又僵持了一刻，石巨豪把杯子往案上重重一放：“带下去！”<br/>王丞相勉力撑起身子，只见两个铁甲兵士应声进来，拖着美人往堂外走去。美人花容失色，云鬓散乱，整个人呆滞着，连哭叫都不会了。<br/>石巨豪家的铁甲兵士身形高大，是精铁所制，臂力能当十个普通兵士，且身形灵活，冷血无情，会忠实地执行主人的命令，哪怕是杀死一个花容月貌的美人。<br/>“这……这这这……”王丞相听着堂外一声短促惨叫，脊背上浮出一层冷汗，酒已经醒了大半。<br/>“客不尽饮酒，罪在侍酒人。”石巨豪命令道，“换个人来。”<br/>又一位美人上前，服色品貌皆似上位，跪坐在大将军面前奉上酒盏，声色愈发可怜：“将军请满饮……”<br/>大将军看了她一眼，又看了主人一眼，再扫视了一遍宾客，沉默着摇了摇头。<br/>“带下去！”<br/>又一声惨叫，又一个芳魂。<br/>舞乐鼓点都已经停止了，所有人都吓得不轻，石巨富会杀侍酒美人的传闻满城皆知，但谁也没见识过，谁也没真的想去见识一下。<br/>新的美人再上前，纤指颤抖得快要捧不起酒杯，说出的话几乎是哭腔：“请……满饮……”<br/>大将军上下打量了美人半晌，抬起了手。众人正要松一口气，却见他只是伸手拿起象牙箸，夹了一箸菜，慢条斯理地咀嚼起来。“哐啷”一声，美人手中的酒盏掉在案上，又滚下地，在厚实的锦茵上无声地转了个圈，人则是直接委顿在地晕死过去。铁甲兵士尽职尽责地进来把人拖了出去，它们身体里的齿轮在安静无声的厅堂里吱嘎做响，听得人心惊胆颤。<br/>石巨豪的脸色已经差到极点，捏着杯子的手指用力到发白，脸上却还强撑着笑容说道：“我听说大将军是位千杯不醉的酒豪，今天竟滴酒不沾。看来是我家的过错，酒和人都太简素了。入不了大将军的法眼啊。”<br/>大将军笑了笑：“酒是美酒，人也是美人，石巨豪更是巨豪。我今天拜服了！但酒……”他弹了弹杯子，“恕我确实不想喝了。”<br/>王丞相从座位上跳起来，三步并两步地跑到大将军座前，对主人胡乱做了个礼，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我醉了，啊，我醉了，阿兄送我回去。”宾客们也赶紧帮着把这台阶搭圆满了，七嘴八舌地对王丞相表示不必要的关切，生怕大将军不肯早一刻离开，还要继续触怒主人。<br/>坐到回府的马车上，王丞相那身冷汗干透了，既觉着冷，又开始头疼，按着额角哼哼唧唧。大将军坐在车厢另一边斜瞥着他，讥讽道：“不能喝就别喝，逞什么能？”<br/>说到此节王丞相忽然怒了：“你明明能喝，何苦拗着，白白害死那些姑娘性命！哎哟哎哟~”<br/>大将军叹口气，把自己挪过去：“躺下，帮你按按。”武人的力气总要大点，王丞相觉得舒服了些，但还是忍不住数落他：“你自己说何必？嗯？明明都是些百里挑一的美人儿，就这么香消玉殒，唉唉……”<br/>“他杀自家人，关你何事？”<br/>“你！”<br/>“安静些。”大将军把快要跳起来的王丞相按下去，“你喜欢他家美人？大人请满饮~~”<br/>王丞相哼了声，闷声不说话。大将军露出个没人看得见的微笑，伸手拉开车厢里挂着的毡帘。原来车厢中还有一层，空间狭小，正好够三个女子蜷缩在那里，光线暗淡看不清容貌，但从身形服饰来看，正是石巨富家侍酒美人。<br/>“这是？”王丞相惊得嘴都合不拢了。<br/>“你喜欢哪个？第一个？还是三个都要？”<br/>“等一下，等一下，这是怎么回事？”<br/>大将军耸耸肩：“没什么，我与人打赌而已。”<br/>“打，打赌？你明知他家会杀人，还……”<br/>“正因为他家会杀人才能赌不是？”<br/>“这这这这……你你……人命，岂可儿戏？哎唷，疼！”<br/>“早叫你安静些，激动什么？”大将军又用力把人按下去，“这样吧，第一个美人归你，第三个我中意。至于第二位，她是机关师的妹妹，我应了人，暂且安置在你府上。”<br/>王丞相似乎想明白了点什么。<br/>“你买通了机关师？”<br/>“是合谋啊，这不挺好么？你我都得了美人，他救出妹妹，我还赢了赌局。”<br/>王丞相目瞪口呆，简直要为堂兄这胆大妄为的手段鼓个掌了：“你这么驳石巨豪的面子，也不怕他记恨于你。”<br/>“谁说的？”大将军意义不明地哼了声，“明天谁都知道他家为了劝酒连斩三位美人，汰奢之名传遍天下。他高兴还来不及呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 伪世说新语·炙牛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们来赌一把吧。”</p><p>王国舅狐疑地看了眼侄子，心中忐忑。这也怪不得他，前些日子石巨豪跟他说了同样的话，只为争一个谁家更体面的名声。可即便有皇帝外甥相助，他依旧输得颇惨。且不说石巨豪家那数量和华美程度都几倍于宫中珍藏的珊瑚树，捧着珊瑚树出来的可都是活灵活现的傀儡童子，会鞠躬斟茶，还会弹筝写字。王国舅心服口服之余，甚觉脸上无光，最近听到“赌”这个字都不由心头烦闷，头晕目眩。</p><p>“不赌。”他拒绝。</p><p>这位侄子是个年轻气盛的主，擅弓马，通老庄，贵为驸马——虽然跟那位盲眼的公主夫人感情不甚好，又不能纳妾——因此很乐得在京城四处闲逛，文能清谈论道，武能跑马纵酒，是贵胄子弟堆里的名动一时的人物。</p><p>“叔叔这是看不起侄子。”驸马爷指尖挂着把小银钥匙，滴溜溜转得风车似的，“还是说，叔叔跟石巨豪赌了一场，从此就再没胆气了？”</p><p>“莫要跟我来什么激将法。”王国舅一口美髯微微发抖，“你小子自小鬼点子多，长大出息了，倒来消遣长辈！”</p><p>“哪里是消遣？我带叔叔去看一物。叔叔看过，满意了，再考虑跟不跟侄子赌这个东道。”</p><p>王国舅将信将疑，虽是不安，到底在晚辈面前拉不下面子。踌躇些许后，还是吩咐驾上牛车，去了他在城郊的跑马场。</p><p>驸马爷好骑射，花钱散漫，这块跑马地原来的主人本不想售出，是驸马爷硬用钱圈来的。如字面意思，驸马爷使人拿绳子串上五铢钱，长长的钱串绕着马场围了一圈，只怕五十万文有余，俱作地资。京郊地价贵，可这等豪客也是闻所未闻，马场周界挖出浅沟立栅栏，时人便以“金沟”为名。</p><p>这么个花样百出豪爽过人的侄子，虽隔了几房，血缘上没那么亲，王国舅总是不敢小觑的，他从车帐缝隙里看着驸马爷挺直的背影，也忍不住赞叹了一声玉树临风。</p><p>出得城门驸马爷便松开了缰绳，扬鞭一挥，胯下骏马嘶鸣一声，奋蹄振鬣疾驰而去，留下驸马爷一串长笑：</p><p>“我先行一步，叔叔可缓缓来。”</p><p>王国舅嗤笑一声：“混小子，我的八百里驳还会怕了你区区一匹马？赶上去！”</p><p>八百里驳是王国舅最喜爱的一头驾车的牛，毛作五色，颈长背阔，两肩高耸，目如铜铃，据说是挑了最好的秦川牛与南疆野牛配种而来，比旁的牛高出一头，脚力又极快，一日可行八百里。此牛野性未除时，接连伤了好几人才将它驯服，如今倒是温顺多了。天天上好草料浸酒糟喂食，养得膘肥体壮，一身皮毛油光水滑，牛角和四蹄更是小心养护，由府中机关师用打磨宝石的手段，将蹄角打磨光洁。府上驾牛车出行时，八百里驳昂首阔步，两角在阳光下如玉石晶莹，常引来路人围观，连府上好牛成群的石巨豪都开口赞过一声，王国舅深以之为傲。</p><p>“老爷，今天的车是轻驾，跑起来您怕是坐着不舒服。”</p><p>“多言！怎能被竖子看轻？赶上去！”</p><p>驭者在空中甩出响鞭，一声轻叱，八百里驳发出低沉的吼声，前蹄刨土，而后奔驰出去。王国舅在车中被颠得左摇右晃，为了不让头撞到车壁，只能紧紧攀住窗子。</p><p>八百里驳果真骏物，驸马爷刚下马，便见身后百丈开外烟尘滚滚。</p><p>“哟，真不错，跑得挺快啊。”驸马爷吹了声口哨，把鞭子折在手里敲来敲去，“难怪这老儿镇日里招摇。”</p><p>他站在门口候着，待到车驾停稳了，上前笑眯眯地问候：“叔叔可还好？”</p><p>王国舅脸色苍白，捂着胸口缓了好一会儿才应声，强撑着下了车，看着侄子意气风发的脸，忍住气问道：“跑这么远，是打算让我看什么？”</p><p>“不急不急，叔叔请先进来歇口气。来人，把国舅爷的牛牵进去好好照料。”</p><p>王国舅被带到靶场对面的廊下坐着，奉上浇酥酪的冰山。冰山是位一尺来高，穿轻罗梳高髻头插珠宝步摇的傀儡美人端过来的，象牙雕刻的脸蛋温润如丝，眼框中镶嵌黑晶石，在细密眼睫下波光流转。</p><p>“这……”</p><p>“叔叔以为如何？我收藏的这美人比起石巨豪家的童子可更胜一筹？除却奉茶，还可舞《竹枝》《楚腰》。”</p><p>“当真？”</p><p>“不如试来。”驸马爷把那支小银钥匙插到傀儡美人的后颈，左右各转了三圈，又向左转了两圈，说声：“起。”</p><p>傀儡美人拢住袖子微微躬身，和着驸马爷唱的竹枝小调舞蹈起来，翘袖折腰，指顾应声，虽比不得真女乐柔媚，举止间难免滞涩，也是很有些若翱若行若竦若倾的风采。王国舅不住拊掌，连称精妙。</p><p>“小侄愿以这位美人为注，与叔叔赌那头八百里驳。”</p><p>王国舅不由陷入了两难。傀儡美人固然精巧，绝胜石巨豪家看到的那些，下次与他斗法一定胜算在握。可自家八百里驳一样珍稀，京城里独一无二。他思前想后，举棋不定，最后期期艾艾地问：“赌什么？”</p><p>“既在靶场，就射箭吧。”</p><p>王国舅暗忖自己射艺一贯声名在外，这侄儿不会不知，惟恐有诈。转而一想八百里驳这等神骏，便是失手被侄儿得了，也会好生对待，不怕日后讨不回来。驸马爷笑嘻嘻地哼着小调，甩着银钥匙玩：“叔叔可要想好，到明日，便是拿八百里驳来我也不和你赌了。”</p><p>王国舅一咬牙，点点头，又要显示一下长辈的宽和，便说：“我为长，自不能与你相争，你先请罢。”</p><p>驸马爷不客气地拱拱手，从旁拈了张一石弓，搭箭便射，他平日里也是勤习弓马，臂力过人，这一箭带着破风的声响，稳稳正中红心。王国舅还没来得及反应，驸马爷已经把弓往旁边随意一丢，扬声说：“我胜，取炙牛心来。”</p><p>王国舅跌坐在地，满脸不可置信，手指着驸马爷不住地抖，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>不少时，牛心送来了，驸马爷从盘子里取刀切下一块，咬在嘴里咀嚼得津津有味。</p><p>“你！混蛋！”</p><p>“叔叔，愿赌服输。您看，这会儿天也将晚了。您是留在我这儿吃烤全牛？还是我借匹马给您套车？”</p><p>“混蛋！混蛋！从今往后我再不会踏进你家的门！”</p><p>驸马爷满不在乎地看着王国舅气急败坏的背影，讥讽地笑了声，转头对下人们吩咐道：“明天把牛角送去石巨豪家，就说多谢他照顾我那个有身子的美人。”</p><p>“少爷，那牛怎么办？”</p><p>“不是已经烤了吗？你们当晚饭吃了吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 伪世说新语·吊唁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王侍中去世了。</p><p>吊唁的人车马盈门，把侍中府的门口挤得水泄不通。此时元月刚过，京中喜庆气氛还未消散，门上的桃符还是新的，岁末祭祀的香烟尚且余烟袅袅，便又添上一把新火。一场晚来的雪正裹挟着挂在高处的招魂幡，在青灰色的天空下款款而动。有老家人望着招魂幡，双目浑浊，泪眼模糊，喃喃自语道二十年前曾有神医断言王侍中将死于四十岁上，劝他服药，王侍中自恃青春正盛，不愿听从，今日果然应了神医的话。旁的人听得唏嘘不已，有叹可惜的，有叹命数已定的，有叹神医果然可窥探天机的。叹过又哭，哭过又叹，满院子哀声，直把这将要返青的时节哭成了三九寒天。</p><p>王侍中以才名闻世，博闻强记、机敏通达，在国公幕下从来是最受赏识的，与国公家两位公子关系也颇为密切。如今两位公子都还没来，王家人心中多少有些五味杂陈，又忧虑，又愤慨。王侍郎少时流离，得国公爷提拔庇护才得后半生光鲜遂顺，这病故来得太过突然，王家两个幼子还没长成呢，要失去了国公府的欢心，以后的日子可就祸福难测了。又想着王侍郎生前一心为国公府兢兢业业，如若落个人死灯灭无人问的下场，那国公府也真只是个不识礼数的新贵门第。</p><p>过了午，望着天色比早些时候更坏了，国公府上才有一位长随过来悄悄说，小公子在家已经哭得死去活来不能起身，大世子原想着王侍郎是平生至交，总要等弟弟平复些一起过来才好，耽误了时辰，望王家不要见怪。</p><p>国公爷家权倾朝野，去年末刚定了春天时加封王爵，实乃当今第一高门，两位公子如此至情至性、兄友弟悌，真可谓君子之表率。</p><p>又等了个把时辰，国公府的车驾才来。大世子素服白冠，长身而出，容色哀戚中不失庄重，直奔到灵前，唤了声王侍郎的字，便哽咽得说不出话来，左右劝慰了好一会儿，方才能继续焚香行礼。白烟朦胧间有人眼尖地觑得大世子眼中有泪光闪动，不由心道这位世子少年即随父上沙场，也是个杀伐决断的人物，不想竟如此情真意挚之举，倒着实叫人意外。</p><p>礼毕，大世子对遗族说道：“侍中仙逝，实为国之不幸。家严甚为自责，说如不让侍中严冬里随行江南，也未必……唉，小弟本孱弱，闻听噩耗痛哭不已，恐惊扰灵前，故由我代为祭奠，诸位莫怪我家失了礼数。”说着又哽咽起来。遗族喏喏称不敢，又将神医一事说与大世子。大世子怅然听了，也是唏嘘，说着：“若是天命，诸位可宽慰一二。侍中生前与我论道，言及老庄，总慕其内敛冲淡。世间纷扰颇多，侍中许只是厌倦红尘，驾鹤云游去了。侍中去前为国劳苦，两位小公子当由国公府多加照拂，以谢侍中。”</p><p>遗族闻言心中如大石落地，愈发恸哭。大世子便起身对座下宾客言道：“诸君俱是侍中好友、京中名士。侍中好驴鸣，以为宏声清亮。往日筵席上，每每肖之，引得四下捧腹大笑。自处时，每每肖之，则文思如泉涌。今日侍中去了，名士不拘小节，我等每人做一声驴鸣，送侍中远去吧。”</p><p>说完他便以袖掩面，发出一声清亮的鸣叫：“啊——呃——”</p><p>宾客面面相觑，但见大世子放下袖子，做了个请的手势，只得犹豫着开口：</p><p>“啊，啊——呃——啊——呃”</p><p>“啊啊啊——呃——”</p><p>“啊呃——啊——啊呃——啊”</p><p>…………</p><p>…………</p><p>当下一片高低不同的驴鸣声此起彼伏，简直要响彻云天，此时雪停了，招魂幡也安静下来，就像亡魂已经得到满足，真乘烟远去了。</p><p>遗族和院外的随从们有些茫然，从未听说过如此惊世骇俗的葬礼，可谁叫人家是国公府的大世子呢。</p><p>*********</p><p>国公府的车上有人等着大世子，广袖垂地，襟上绣着机关师的螭纹齿轮。见他上来，笑道：“给你的小玩意还管用吧？”</p><p>大世子叹口气，从袖子里掏出个缠着铜线包着符纸的磁石递回去：“管用。多亏了世叔，要不是这玩意儿，难不成我还要真学一回驴叫吗？”</p><p>“可惜只能用一回，我得再想想。”机关师接过来，“世子真疼小公子。”</p><p>“阿连哭成那样，还惦记着王侍中喜欢驴鸣，一定要来这么一出。我能怎么办？只能顺着他呀。”大世子揉揉额角，忽又想起一事，掀起帘子吩咐道，“先不回府，去东外大街绕一圈。”</p><p>“怎么绕路？”</p><p>“世叔，阿连今天肯定吃不下饭了。那边有家糖粥他最喜欢了，我给他带点回去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 伪世说新语·赝品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王丞相近来相当为自己的梦魇之症烦恼。</p><p>他总是从梦中惊醒，醒来后通常满额冷汗，偏生又回忆不起梦中场景，无法排遣。后半夜便辗转反侧，怎么也睡不好，甚至睁眼直到天明。一回两回也就罢了，三番五次地惊扰，白日里在朝堂衙署就显得格外萎靡，即使强行打起精神来处理公务，进展也非常缓慢，更是时不时出现纰漏。</p><p>朝中有好谐谑的同僚，甚至当面打趣了一回，问丞相如此憔悴，莫非夫人又为您的风流债气得提了一回刀？</p><p>王夫人善妒在朝中是个人尽皆知的事，毕竟少有妻子提刀追着丈夫打的。但当面提起，软性子如王丞相也气得不顾风度反唇相讥，因此更加坐实了同僚的笑言。</p><p>王丞相苦恼得要命。请了医官来验看，最后只开出了普通的安神药，嘱咐不要过于费心劳神而已。药虽喝了好几帖，夜里依旧惊醒，白日依旧萎靡。</p><p>朝中也有亲近的同僚听闻，莫不担忧地说：“许是鬼神作祟，丞相要不延请一位术士相看？”王丞相还没回答，在近旁的大将军先冷笑一声：“欺世盗名之辈。”</p><p>王丞相知道自己这位堂兄自幼高傲，并不很将他人放在眼中，后来出仕领兵，经过战乱，见惯生死，更对鬼神这类虚无之事缺乏敬意。可不信归不信，此举也太不给自己面子了！</p><p>同僚倒也洒脱，不以为意地接着说：“大将军所言极是，世上方术士欺世盗名者众，定要细细择选。我记得丞相麾下郭参军颇善历算卜筮，不如请他来试试。”</p><p>王丞相道了谢，送走同僚，转头对大将军“哼”了一声。</p><p>“怎么？你还真要去找那个郭参军？”</p><p>“阿兄也体谅我些吧，”王丞相不满地说，“我近来这般辛苦，但凡有法子纾解一二，总是要试试的。”</p><p>大将军耸耸肩：“就你这耳根子软的家伙，试来试去地容易被人骗。这样吧，我陪你去见见你麾下那位郭参军。”</p><p>“你也要去？”</p><p>“不行？”</p><p>“那一起吧。”</p><p>事情就这么决定了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>郭参军投入王丞相麾下之前，已经是位名满天下的奇人了，他通晓易学术数，精于古文奇字，还能写一手好诗。见王家两位贵客上门来访，也丝毫不见惊慌，屋中甚至已经备下了茶具，贵客们在塌上坐下时，釜中水正好滚着鱼眼大小的水泡。</p><p>“早上我卜了一卦，言说日间有贵客临门，这才备下茶水。”郭参军解释道，一边流利地烹茶待客，“不才想，丞相定是为梦魇之症而来的吧？”</p><p>王丞相连连称是，而大将军沉默地盯着房梁，心道你都折腾快一旬了，朝中谁人不知此事。他忍着没说话，听郭参军继续客套：“为丞相分忧是属下分内事，不过在这之前还烦请丞相与我细细说一回来龙去脉。”</p><p>于是王丞相便将自己最近的苦楚又说了一番。郭参军更是详细地问过寝室的方位朝向，周围栽种了什么植物，思索一番后取过卜策，卜了三回，忽然脸色一变。</p><p>“您有灾厄。”</p><p>王丞相差点跳起来，碰翻了案上的茶杯，大将军一把拉住了他。</p><p>“什、什么？！”</p><p>“丞相您有震厄，数日内或可被雷击。这些天夜中惊起，心神不宁，许是预兆。”</p><p>“这……这这……参军有消却之法吗？”</p><p>“我虽不才，也当竭尽全力为丞相避祸。此灾可消，只要丞相按我说的做。”</p><p>“请讲。”</p><p>“一则，请丞相搬出现在的寝室另居他处，面东南为佳，周围宜植疏朗乔木，不可选艳丽花卉。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“一则，请丞相休息十日，斋戒沐浴。”</p><p>“这，也好。”</p><p>“最后一则，您起驾出城向西走数十里，找一棵柏树，截取和身子一般长的一段，交于在下，我自有用处。”</p><p>王丞相不敢耽搁，即刻领着家人出城寻了棵柏树，截取与自己等身一段，派人送给郭参军。大将军骑在马上抱臂看着，嘴边噙着丝冷笑，但对于让王丞相换个卧处与休息十日，他倒是热切地表示了赞同。</p><p>又几日，郭参军登门拜见王丞相，带来一个红布裹着的物品，说是要来王丞相寝室做些法事。王丞相穿着家常的白袷衣，气色比前几日好了些许，好奇地问那红布包着的是何物。</p><p>“是傀儡。”郭参军揭开红布给王丞相看，“您带回的那段柏木所制。”</p><p>那段柏木上粗略地雕刻出五官四肢，其余全是看不懂的符文，背后开了个三寸见方的口子，盖着铜的活扣盖子，盖子正中引出一束铜线，将木人同一根等身长的细铜棍捆在一起。</p><p>“这是做什么用的？”</p><p>“将这个傀儡放在丞相先前的寝床上，给您做替身挡灾避厄，请容我去布置一下。”</p><p>郭参军摈开众人，独自去王丞相寝室鼓捣了半个时辰，出来时仔细锁了门，贴上符纸，吩咐道：“不可开启。”便自去了。</p><p>王丞相又忐忑了数日。</p><p>夏日雨水多，一日忽然暴雨倾盆，伴着雷鸣，王丞相把自己裹在被子里，双手合十，简直有点失心疯般地喃喃自语。窗外一个电光闪过，王丞相不禁高叫起来：“来人！快来人！”</p><p>“大郎君！”家中下人叫的比他还响，“不好了！郎君的卧房被雷劈中了！”</p><p>“什么！来人！救命！………………啊？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你就老实说了吧，你在木人身上做了手脚对吧？”大将军还是一副瞧不起人的样子，骑在马上居高临下堵住郭参军问道。</p><p>“大将军此话怎讲？”</p><p>“我家丞相的梦魇症，多半跟雷电没相干，也许是他政务上忧心太过，也许是前些日子应酬太多，也许是他房前栽种的那种番人传进来的红花于人无益。你让他休息几日，换个地方住大可明说，非要搞个木人替身是何用意？”</p><p>那日雷击后大将军赶去看过，木人已经四分五裂，碎了一地的木片铜线，卧房也烧了小半间。但王丞相心情颇好，整个人欢天喜地的，全然不像家中遭了灾。</p><p>“大将军，病易除心难医，我是在为丞相祛心魔呢。”</p><p>大将军盯着他看了一会儿，突兀问道：“参军真是个聪明人，可愿到我麾下来？”</p><p>“大将军也要卜筮？”</p><p>“大约吧。”大将军抬头望了眼皇城，“总有需要卜一下的事啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 伪世说新语·偷香</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那位司空府的丫鬟在黄昏上门时，韩司空掾以为自己终于有艳福了。可当她说明来意后，韩司空掾更加惊喜地发现，自己可能不但有艳福，前途也加倍地灿烂辉煌。</p><p>谁都知道司空疼女儿，大女儿嫁进了宫做太子妃，小女儿一直待字闺中，多少青年才俊去求娶过司空皆不应允。大家都说司空或许打算把小女儿也嫁进皇室，至少也得是那几个拔尖的世家门第，韩司空掾从来没想过这种好事会落到自己头上。</p><p>丫鬟捂着嘴笑着说：“我家二小娘子在府中窥见韩郎，甚是倾慕。便大胆问一问韩郎，可愿一会？”</p><p>韩司空掾自然是愿意的。</p><p>当然，他没傻到连连点头，而是矜持地、庄重地、高雅地略略颔首。</p><p>“今夜定昏时，我家府上东边花园中，二小娘子等着韩郎来。您可切莫误了良辰啊。”</p><p>送走了丫鬟，韩司空掾在屋里来回走了几遭，眉梢上的喜气遮也遮不住。游学借住在此的表弟看了他半天，忍不住挖苦道：“不知道的还以为兄长马上要去洞房花烛了。”</p><p>“你知道什么？攀上这门亲，我们韩家从此在京城就能立下足了，于你也是有益的。”</p><p>还不知能不能攀上呢。表弟腹诽。便是小娘子看中了你，准岳丈也未必不会将你打死。这些话他吞下去了，只说：“时辰近了，兄长应该去打扮一下。”</p><p>韩司空掾恍然大悟般赶紧去梳洗，本就是个美容姿的少年郎，一番打扮下更是美玉般玲珑剔透，袍袖翩翩，灯火映衬下宛如谪仙。</p><p>“如何？”他得意地问表弟。</p><p>“可以当驸马了。快去吧。”</p><p>一般而言，才子佳人花前月下理应彻夜不归方是正理。表弟回了自己厢房，一卷书还没读完，便听到开门的声音，有人怒气冲冲地进了表兄房里，既不唤人，也不掌灯。他打开 窗子用眼神询问随扈，那小孩子摇摇头，一溜烟跑得人影子都不见了。</p><p>表弟叹口气，拿了灯去兄长房里。韩司空掾穿着外衣倒在塌上，脸朝里面一动不动。</p><p>“怎么回事？司空家小娘子很丑？”</p><p>韩司空掾闷不做声。</p><p>“她眼瞎了，连兄长这般人才都看不上？”</p><p>还是没回应。</p><p>“被司空发现了？”</p><p>“别问了。”韩司空掾懊恼地转过身，恨恨地捶了下塌。表弟在灯下看到他原本梳得一丝不苟的发髻散乱，月白外袍上蹭满泥土白灰，眼睛还有点红。</p><p>“我……我根本都没见到人…”</p><p>原来司空府东墙有一人半高，并不算是高不可逾。可韩司空掾一个文弱书生，平生没拿过比笔更重的东西，如何有办法翻过去？何况墙边连棵树都没有，只有个很窄的狗洞。韩司空掾在墙边转来转去，想了无数办法，除了搞得自己土头灰脸，一丝有用的进展都没有。</p><p>“就隔了一堵墙啊……”韩司空掾哽咽得说不下去了，唾手可得的佳人和前途竟然就被区区一堵墙破坏了，怎能叫人不恨，“……她肯定生气了。”</p><p>表弟把灯往旁边一放，推搡着韩司空掾起来：“多大点事？又不是被司空打出来了。不就一堵墙吗，我来想办法。”</p><p>“你能有什么办法……”</p><p>“我总归认识几个不是文人的人。好啦，瞧你这一身，梳洗去。明天小娘子的人来兴师问罪，你就先告个罪，再定个约期——后天十四，月色挺好的，我看就那天吧。保证你能月下会佳人，好不好？”</p><p>第二日司空府的丫鬟果然来了，韩司空掾陪了不少笑脸，又塞了些好处，才把人哄回去。表弟一整天都不见人影，韩司空掾忧心忡忡的，于公务上也不怎么上心，连司空都关切地询问他是不是病了，把韩司空掾吓得脸色苍白汗出如浆，倒真像病了。</p><p>表弟深夜才回来，带回一长条一正方两只木箱，信心满满地对韩司空掾说：“成了。明天晚上我亲自陪你去，一定把你送上墙头。”</p><p>十四的晚上月光明亮，表弟监督着韩司空掾打扮得翩翩如仪，一路宽慰着他说：“待会儿司空家小娘子看你一定像萧史再世，你就只管准备些甜言蜜语，让人家高兴。对了，从墙上跳下去时千万还是小心些，崴了脚就不好了。”</p><p>“跳下去是不成问题的，就是上去……”</p><p>“包在我身上。”</p><p>到了司空府东墙外，正好打了定昏的更。表弟叫小随扈把箱子搬下来，从长条箱子里取出个一臂长的精钢制成的带转动手柄的古怪玩意儿，又拆下一根螺纹钢棍，把这东西和方箱子连起来。</p><p>“看清怎么组装了吗？”他问小随扈，小孩子点点头。表弟又指指方箱子，对韩司空掾说：“站上去，事情太急，没装扶手，你可站稳了。”</p><p>韩司空掾半信半疑地站到箱子上。</p><p>“转吧，用力，但慢一点，别摔着你家郎君了。”</p><p>小随扈愁眉苦脸地开始卖力气，一阵吱嘎吱嘎声响起，藏在箱内交叉的的伸缩架支撑着箱盖和站在箱盖上的韩司空掾缓缓升高。</p><p>“喔喔喔！”韩司空掾惊喜地发出赞叹，“太好了，这下墙就不算什么了。”</p><p>“站稳站稳。”表弟抱着手站在一旁看，“剩下的可就看你自己的本事了啊。”</p><p>“放心，想我仪表堂堂学富五车，小娘子倾慕我乃是题中应有之义。”韩司空掾一振袖子，在月光下确实如谪仙。</p><p>目送了主人逾墙，小随扈活动着酸疼的胳臂，继续愁眉苦脸地问表弟：“我怎么办？”</p><p>“你怎么办？还用问吗？”表弟看了他一眼，“收起来，从狗洞塞进去。你也进去，他离开的时候，你还得如法炮制一番呢。”</p><p>表弟自己回去一睡到天亮，起床见到他哥果然容光焕发，衣袂间散发着馥郁异香。表弟抽抽鼻子：“这不是你日常的熏香。”</p><p>“小娘子赠的。如何？”</p><p>不如何，这是生怕司空不知道你去夜访了人家掌珠的闺房啊。表弟心想。</p><p>呆鹅！被个小娘子算计了都不知道。不过算了，反正你翻墙的地方我也搞出了些痕迹，不怕她矢口否认。</p><p>“挺好的。”他笑眯眯地说，“小弟等着喝兄长喜酒。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 伪世说新语·投影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫洗马要从南方回京城的消息，像天干物燥的时节里火星子落到枯草堆上一般，不可遏制地蔓延开来。也就一日光景，京中不论男女老幼都得知了这个消息，一时成了最大的新闻。</p><p>有上了点年纪的人见过幼年时的卫洗马，无不得意：“小公子年方五岁，端坐在四头白羊拉的车上，总角垂髫，眉目疏朗，真似玉雕一般的，说不出的优雅。老丈生得逢时，竟能再见这神仙人物一面。”也有儿女成群的妇人羞答答地表示：“奴家少时，还往卫郎君的车子上投过鲜果彩帕呢，也不知他还记不记得我。”如此种种，见过他的希求再见，没见过的更是渴望亲眼目睹卫洗马那被传得天上才有的丰神秀骨。</p><p>只有王丞相比较忧虑。</p><p>卫洗马是从大将军驻扎的南边过来的，王丞相自己与大将军眼下有隙，多时不通音信，但大将军帐下的谢长史还是捎来封信。信中细细嘱咐了卫洗马的健康状况，说他在南方就受了累又受了寒，已然羸弱不胜绮罗，路上这一路舟车怕是会加重病情，望王丞相多加照拂，切不可让他再受累受寒云云。</p><p>王丞相捧着书信，忧心不已，又连声叹气。</p><p>“这可如何是好？”他问幕僚，“我听说当年卫洗马还在京中时极少出门，但凡出一趟门，京中交通便要瘫痪一回。”</p><p>“是了。”幕僚点点头，不由自主也露出向往的神情，“卫家郎君天人之姿，连骄傲如王驸马都说他‘如明珠在侧，朗然照人’。如此人物数年未在京中了，一朝现身，哪能不空巷围观呢？”</p><p>“知道大家都想一观卫洗马的风采，我也想看。”王丞相嘟囔了一句，又正色说，“谢长史书信中说卫洗马病了，要静养为要。码头到我家府上本只有一刻钟路程，人家好容易下了船，却还要被众人围观，拖拖拉拉、吵吵嚷嚷，不耗上一个时辰到不了府。这不是虚耗卫洗马的精神吗？我看还是悄悄接回来的好。”</p><p>幕僚们吃了一惊：“丞相三思！卫洗马回京的消息已经传出去了，这是京中这几日头等大事。金吾卫、京兆尹都来跟属下们商议，抢着要来帮忙维持秩序。”</p><p>“送来府里约着见卫洗马的拜帖都两尺半了。”</p><p>“属下听说京中这些娘子们争相购买鲜果彩线，物价都涨了三成。”</p><p>“码头到我们府上沿途的茶肆酒肆的位子据说也预定一空，已经有些富贵人家雇着人现在就占据了路边好位子。”</p><p>王丞相听得目瞪口呆。</p><p>幕僚们千言万语汇成一句：“丞相，卫洗马那天要是没出现在众人面前，怕是会出大事的！”</p><p> </p><p>王丞相并不很想去见石巨豪，奈何大将军远在南方，又与自己正矛盾不可调和，身边实在没有其他位高权重又杀伐决断的人可以商量了。而石巨豪着实有钱，头脑又活络，常常搞出些技惊四座的门道来，求他出个主意应该比自己那些幕僚靠谱。</p><p>石巨豪见王丞相苦着脸上门竟也不太吃惊，引人落座奉过茶之后，还不等王丞相开口，便问道：“丞相可是为了卫洗马之事而来？”</p><p>王丞相眨眨眼，一脸诧异神色藏都来不及藏。</p><p>石巨豪捻须微笑道：“卫洗马身体羸弱，舟车劳顿不能及时休息，怕会病上添病。此节我已替丞相想到了，也想到了法子替丞相分忧。”</p><p>王丞相不由眼中放光，瞬间又拧起了眉：“不知该如何谢巨豪？”</p><p>石巨豪哈哈一笑：“我亦仰慕卫洗马已久，此生能够拜见本人是我心愿。拜帖已经送到丞相府上了，只求丞相安排。”</p><p>“这……虽可安排……但……”王丞相迟疑。石巨豪虽也是风流有文才的人，但卫洗马一贯清名在外，眼光甚高，若是合不来，言语上有了龃龉，传出去就不好了。</p><p>“丞相勿虑，我做陪客亦可。放心吧，听说卫洗马在南方时，与大将军帐下谢长史畅谈一夜，大将军连半个字都插不进话，事后不也称赞他声如玉振吗？再说，卫洗马心胸宽广，会原谅我等粗人的。”</p><p> </p><p>到了卫洗马预定进京的那天，京城醒得比平日要早，天边那丝微光刚刚变白，路上车马就已经喧腾起来，人人都想占个最好的观看位子。京兆尹的平民兵士和金吾卫的公子哥们牵着长绳把人群往道路两边赶，推推搡搡吆五喝六的，一般地没了风度。家家携老扶幼地前来，比洛水踏青还要热闹。娘子们不论年岁贫富，个个都穿上最鲜亮的衣裳，脸上胭脂水粉细细匀了，额黄黛青精心描了，打扮得花枝招展，臂上挎着篮子，不消说装满了时令鲜果。</p><p>王丞相紧张得手心冒汗，一个劲儿地念叨：“不会出纰漏吧，巨豪？”</p><p>石巨豪信心满满地回答：“不会。”</p><p>第一缕橙色露出天边时，码头近处的人们远远看到一个白衣人被搀扶下船，上了马车。人群中爆发出一声高喊：“卫洗马过来了!”接着是姑娘们欣喜的尖叫。</p><p>兵士们扯紧了绳子，像不靠谱的堤坝徒劳地抵挡着人群组成的潮水，三驾马车可以并行的道路很快只能勉强容纳一驾马车，军官们高喊“退后”的声音淹没在呼唤卫洗马名字的浪潮中。</p><p>马车渐渐近了，人们略感失望地发现车厢是实的，车窗也略高，糊着硬白纱，便是立得最近的人，在黯淡的天光里也只能影影绰绰地看到卫洗马的面容。但那面容风度实在过于绝妙，甚至因为隔着一层纱，更添了些云中月雾里花的雅致和遥不可及。</p><p>少女们的尖叫声快要把树上的叶子都震下来了，间或有个把人晕厥在人群里，引发小小的骚乱。这种车厢是投不进鲜果了，不知是谁唱起了“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚”，渐渐变成了大合唱，卫洗马似有所动，微微侧过脸来，眉目含笑，轻轻点了点头。</p><p>更响亮的尖叫声远远传来，王丞相如释重负地吁了口气，向对面靠在软垫里的人说：“似乎蒙混过去了。洗马稍待，等人散了，再随我回府。”</p><p>对面的人面色苍白清减，但依旧容光摄人，勉强抬了抬手答道：“有劳丞相，有劳巨豪。我本也发愁现在的精神撑不住在街上流连太久，又不敢太随意，失了理解，如今安心了。但不知巨豪何以让人误以为我在那马车里？”</p><p>石巨豪一笑：“只是一个小机关。两日前我派人到洗马船上，录画下洗马身形。今日不过是将此影画投到窗纱上罢了，此时灯火已灭，天色未全亮，窗子又高些，不会叫人辨出来的。再说，我等可不曾骗人，京中人见到的，确确实实是洗马本人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>后记：这个故事流传到后世，告诉人们一个深刻易懂的道理：美人如花隔云端，只可远观，不能随便上手盘 :}</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>